Loving Still Remains
by thesituation016
Summary: To pass her Care of Magical creatures class Eloise was assigned a Tutor, fellow Hufflepuff Newt Scamander. A rather shy and awkward young man that greatly contrasted with Eloise's brash and open nature. Friendship is formed and tested between the two of them as they face the world, sometimes together and sometime apart, but Loving Still Remains.
1. Chapter 1

2nd year

Eloise grumbled to herself as she walked into the library, her care of Magical Creatures textbook tucked under her arm. She had light blonde hair that fell in soft waved just below her shoulders, almond shaped hazel green eyes, a fair complexion, full soft pink lips, a button nose, and a heart shaped face with high cheekbones.

Eloise had been skimping on her care of magical creature's class and it was starting to bite her in the butt. She just didn't see the importance of it compared to her Charms, potions, and transfiguration classes to name a few, they were what she needed for her dream career.

Her Professor for the class had taken it upon himself to assign her a tutor for the class to get her back up to snuff as he put it. Looking outside at the beautiful clear sky made her stomach sink even further. It would have been a perfect day for quidditch practice, to feel that crisp air against her face while speeding on a broom would be so much better than the stale air of the library.

It was a very rare occurrence that a girl should make the quidditch team, but Eloise had been determined and battled it out with three others to gain her position as a chaser on the Hufflepuff team. With her small size and penitent for speed they had tried to get her to become the team seeker, which failed miserable due to her short attention span. She just couldn't concentrate on looking for the snitch before her mind wondered and it passed her by without her notice.

There had been quite a few against women in quidditch, but it wasn't going to stop her. Even though she had proven herself her second year by scoring the winning goal against Slytherin, there were still those who thought it was distasteful and un-ladylike. It may not have been for the House Cup, but it was still pretty impressive to her.

Most of her family had been horrified that her father, Balthazar Wulf, allowed her to join such a barbaric sport, but her father had always been indulgent with her. Her mother was not in the picture as it was and he always wanted to make up for her lack of one in any way he could so she was a bit on the spoiled side.

Plopping down at one of the tables she let her legs dangle over one of the arm rest and her back leaned against the other with a conjured up pillow between her back and armrest for comfort. She pulled out her supplies setting it out on the table and leaned her cheek on her hand waiting for her tutor to show up. Eloise's fellow quidditch players who were on the field at that very moment couldn't have been more sympathetic, especially considering who her tutor was going to be.

Looking over to the side at the sound of hurried footsteps accompanied by the noise maker bumping into a few people alerted her to her tutor's upcoming presence. Setting his books down on the table next to her was none other than Newt Scamander, a hermit like fellow Hufflepuff who preferred animals to people.

He smiled nervously at her though he wouldn't look directly at her, his mouth opening and closing a few times while shuffling form foot to foot. He tried to gather his words, not wanting to look like an idiot in front of her. Eloise raised an eyebrow at him waiting for him to say or do something, but soon gave up.

"Maybe you should take a seat first?" Eloise offered with a raised eyebrow.

"Right." He hastily took the offered seat and held out his hand. "I'm Newt Scamander."

"Eloise Bae-Wulf." Eloise said while shaking his hand. "So how is this going to work?"

"Well I thought…perhaps…we could meet here in the evenings sometime…or other…" Newt proposed weakly, stumbling over his words.

"Tuesdays and Thursdays." Eloise crossed her arms leaning back in her chair.

"Oh, um I guess that that would be fine." Newt nodded quickly while Eloise raised an eyebrow at him again, how he was just letting her take control even though he was the tutor. "Would you like to start now or…?"

"Now's fine." Eloise nodded turned in her seat resting her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands. "What's first?"

"Uh…the uh…the Professor wanted me to start with…uh…" He shuffled through his notes, some of them spilling on the ground which he hastily gathered back up. "…the niffler?"

"Right, what about him?" Eloise asked tilting her head to one side.

"Well he, I mean to say, they like…." Newt went on and the more he talked about the creature the more courage he seemed to gain.

Eloise watched as he picked through his notes holding them up for her as well as leafing through some of the books he had brought with him. Eloise felt her mouth twitch into a smile as he ranted on, his eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas.

To her surprise she found herself actually enjoying what he was talking about as well. The professor usually made it all sound so boring and everything was too dangerous to go near, so what was the point of teaching the subject. Newt had different views though, he proposed that the animals were safer than they seemed.

"Oi, this loser bothering you sweetie." Donald, a Gryffindor, asked with a smirk as he walked up to the table.

"He's helping me with school work, do you mind." Eloise waved him off while Newt looked down nervously gripping his notes only for the others two boys, brothers in fact, Jack and Jake, to grab them from his hands.

"Wait, don't touch those, please." Newt made to grab for them, but they held them out of reach, Donald standing in his way keeping Newt back. By this time Eloise was on her feet and a glare was fixed to her face.

"It's nothing but chicken scratch." Jake laughed crumpling them up and tossing them to the ground.

"Looks like garbage to me." Jack tore the ones in his hands letting them join the rest on the ground.

"Oops, accidents will happen." Donald laughed as Newt scrambled to grab them only for the boys to stomp on them almost stepping on Newt's hands.

"Oi, bonehead!" Eloise inserted herself between the trio and Newt, her brogue thickening in her anger. "How about you taken' a hike."

"Only if you come with me doll." Donald smirked leaning in close.

"Not if you were the last…" Eloise eyed him up and down in disgust. "…thing on the face of the planet."

"Don't be that way…" Donald stopped short when he felt the tip of Eloise's wand against his stomach. It was fourteen inches made of black oak wood and with a Dragon Heartstring core. It was the color of polished black oak wood, the hilt of the wand was engraved with a Celtic shield knot, and the pummel was a rounded smooth lightening blue opal stone. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Eloise growled with narrowed eyes. Another thing Eloise was known for around school was for her excellent dueling skills. Needless to say Donald, Jack, and Jake were not in the mood to test how good she was and left with dark looks. She smirked after them before kneeling down and helping Newt with his notes. "Sorry about that." Eloise offered as she straightened out the pages before handing them back to Newt. "They're real jerks."

"It's fine." He mumbled, eyeing some of the ruined pages with a sad frown.

"No its not, these look like they took a lot of time." Eloise eyed the extensive notes. "You must really like animals."

"They're…they're not like…" He trailed off, embarrassed.

"Like people." Eloise finished for him gaining a small nod. Eloise held out her hands for his notes. "May I?" Hesitantly he handed them to her watching as she carefully laid them out putting them together like puzzle pieces. Eloise then drew her wand and waved it slowly over the papers. 'Conrigo.' The papers mended themselves back together and Eloise stacked them back up nice and neatly with another wave of her wand. "There we go. Good as new."

"Thank you." Newt beamed as he took them back up.

"Not a problem." Eloise smiled back.

-0-

Eloise set down in the great hall with some of her fellow quidditch players talking quite loudly to be heard of the rest of the school. She rolled her eyes as Devin once again regaled them with the story of the time he took a bludger to the gut, but still managed to grab the golden snitch. Looking over to Jenn and Chris, their beaters, she could see them mouthing along with the story, knowing their captains story by heart.

"Oi, come off it!" Devin snapped when he caught them causing them all to laugh. Eloise looked up to see Newt shuffling toward the end of the table away from the others.

"Hey Newt!" Eloise called out gaining his attention, she waved him over to the free seat next to her. He glanced nervously to her friends, but they were engrossed in another conversation, not really paying attention. Newt looked back to her and she gave him her best pleading face, which he gave into taking the seat next to her. "For a second there I thought you were going to ignore me."

"I wasn't, I just…" He shrugged nervously. "Are you sure your friends won't mind?"

"I'm sure." Eloise assured him with a bright smile. "I wanted to thank you, since you've been helping me I've really improved."

"It was nothing, really…I just….." Newt ducked his head.

"Newt, take the compliment." Eloise rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Ellie." Newt smiled a bit, Eloise surprised at the nickname he had bestowed upon her.

"Hey! You're that animal kid right?" Devin took notice of Newt, who looked slightly alarmed as the others turned to him.

"I…uh…" Newt stumbled, as his eyes darted around.

"Please excuse him Newt, Devin took one too many bludgers to the head and it seems to have knocked out his manners." Eloise shot him a look and he had the decency to look sheepish about it.

"Sorry, I just mean you like animals right?" Devin rephrased his question.

"Yeah, I suppose I do." Newt admitted cautiously, not making eye contact.

"Well what's the deal with Hippogriffs, I mean, what's with all the bowing?" Devin asked. Newt glanced over to Eloise who smiled encouragingly and he slowly started to explain about the impressive creatures.

"I didn't know your mom was a hippogriff breeder that must have been fun to grow up around." Eloise commented as they made their way back to the Hufflepuff common room.

"I think it's why I like animals so much, there is so much more to them than what we see." Newt grinned in excitement.

"A lot of them are dangerous though." Eloise commented.

"I don't think that's true." Newt frowned. "I just don't think we understand them."

"How so?" Eloise asked.

"Well…we barely understand them and we're so afraid of them that we seem to attack before we try to understand them." Newt told her. "I want to understand them and help others understand them."

"You're off to a great start." Eloise commented.

"I am?" He looked over to her.

"I feel that because of you I don't see them as just animals anymore, they're more than that. They're not something that we need to fear, but something we should respect, learn about, and take care of." Eloise shrugged looking over to Newt doing a double take when he saw his large smile, one of the biggest ones she had seen on him. "What?"

"Nothing…" Newt shook his head quickly before ducking into the common room with Eloise, wishing each other a good night before they went up to their rooms.

-0-

"Come on!" Eloise smiled as she pulled Newt along by his hand, a broom clutched in her other.

"I'm not so sure about this Ellie." Newt stumbled as he tried to keep pace with her, his free hand also holding a broom.

"Oh come on Newt, flying is the greatest, you just need practice." Eloise smiled back at him as they made their way onto the field stopping in the center. Newt glanced around at the three rings towering high above them on either side of the field. "Now put your broom on the ground and stand next to it."

"Ellie…." Newt tried once again as he placed the broom on the ground.

"It'll be fine Newt, I promise." Eloise assured him as she placed her broom on the ground as well. "Now we'll start right from the beginning. Place your hand over the broom." Newt did so shifting nervously from foot to foot. "Now say up."

"Up." Newt said and while Eloise's went straight into her hand, Newt's smacked him in the head causing him to stumble back.

"Oh! Are you ok?" Eloise asked as he pressed his hand to his forehead.

"Fine." He mumbled before trying again and again, but finally managing to get his broom to fly into his hand.

"Ok, now mount the broom." Eloise told him, watching as he hesitantly did so. "We'll kick off together on the count of three, ready?"

"No." Newt shook his head as he gripped the broom so tight his knuckled were white.

"One…two…three!" Eloise kicked off lightly hovering as Newt joined her, his broom jerking slightly. "There you go, nothing to it."

"Right…nothing to it." He stuttered out, yelping when he nearly fell off.

"You're doing great Newt, now just lean forward a bit." Eloise urged him and slowly Newt did so moving forward, a smile forming on his face. Suddenly his broom raced forward, Newt shouting in fright as it went shooting up into the air. "NEWT!"

Eloise gave chase following the sporadic movements he made zipping through the air. His broom dropped into a nose dive and Eloise could see him slipping off of his broom. She really put on the speed, but was too late. Newt slipped straight off the broom when it suddenly jerked up and was plummeting toward the earth.

"Arresto Momentum!" Eloise whipped out her wand casting the spell over Newt slowing his fall, but he still hit the ground pretty hard. She jumped from her broom racing over to him, turning him over onto his back alarmed to see the cut on his forehead and the odd angle of his wrist. "Newt, I'm so sorry, I'll…" Newt bit back a groan as Eloise helped him set up, stiffening when she heard laughing off to the side of the pitch. "You!"

"Looks like someone had a bit of a tumble." Donald laughed along with Jack and Jake.

"Wonder how that happened?" Jack smirked proudly, wand in hand.

"You could have killed him!" Eloise roared, snapping to her feet.

"Like that would be a loss." Jake rolled his eyes. Newt's head fell, his eyes staring intently at the ground and his shoulders slumped. That was enough to snap Eloise, all of her self-control gone in an instant.

"AVIS!" Eloise called out and with a swirl of her wand a flock of large angry black birds flew at the three boys, and combined with a biting jinx had them off and running all the way back to school. Eloise turned back to Newt with a look of deep concern. She kneeled down helping him up allowing him to lean on her as they made their way back to the castle. "Don't listen to them Newt, they're morons."

"But…" Newt started with a despondent sigh.

"But nothing." Eloise cut him off sharply, her face only softening when she saw how truly upset he was. "Newt, you are such a great person that sometimes I don't understand how you don't see that."

Newt looked to her in surprise, his brows shooting up.

"You…you really think that?" He asked haltingly.

"Of course, you're my best friend." Eloise said surprising Newt even further.

"You mean I don't annoy you? I have been known to annoy people quite frequently. They find me to be a bit… eccentric if you will." Newt frowned.

"You never annoy me Newt." Eloise replied right away.

"But…why? Why are you my…friend?" Newt asked, worrying that maybe it was out of pity.

"Because I like how you look at the world, how you talk about animals, and you're just a lot of fun to be around." Eloise told him earnestly making his lips twitch into a small smile.

The rest of the walk to the medical wing was spent in silence. Eloise was fretting over his injuries and Newt was turning her words over in his head. The Head nurse dropped what she was doing as soon as she saw then come in, taking charge of Newt, and setting him on one of the beds. Eloise stayed for as long as she was allowed before the Nurse shooed her out at curfew, Eloise promising to come back the next day.

-0-

Newt and Eloise sat on the floor in the common room before a warm fire with maps laid out before them. Newt pointed to different places telling her of the magical creatures found there. He was almost flying off the handle as he explained about the various rare creatures, pointing out things and facts excitedly, telling Eloise with happy eyes showing how excited he was about his passion. Slowly he came to a stop, his ears turning red as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"What's wrong?" Eloise smiled widely at him as he comes to a stop.

"I didn't mean to rattle on like that." He mumbled, avoiding eye contact, a usual defense of his when he was nervous.

"I don't mind, I rather like hearing about it all, plus you listen to me when I go on my history rants." Eloise pointed out. It was nice to have someone that listened to her interests without getting bored or complaining.

"Well you make it all sound so interesting." Newt shrugged leaning back against the couch.

"You do the same when you talk of animals." Eloise said sitting next to him.

"Maybe…maybe we can travel together." Newt looked away from her, his hand picking at the rug. "There are many areas of historical importance that coincide with magical animal habitats."

"I'd like that." Eloise smiled, bumping his shoulder with hers getting him to look over to her.

"Really?" He smiled hopefully.

"Really." Eloise nodded firmly.

-0-

Eloise and Newt sat in the compartment of the Hogwarts train on the way back to platform 9 ¾, the second year now complete. With them were some of Eloise's friends, but Newt had never really connected with them beyond acquaintances so he was mostly focused on his book, the latest in Magizoology.

"Newt? Newt!" Eloise rolled her eyes taking his book from him getting his attention.

"Hey!" He pouted.

"I was trying to tell you we're about to come into the station you numpty." Eloise teased him with a playful smile handing him back his book.

"Oh really, already?" Newt glanced around at the others gathering their things.

"Come on Newt." Eloise laughed as they got their things, the train pulling into the station soon after. Eloise waved after her friends who had gone ahead to their own families, Eloise walking through the crowd with Newt in search of theirs. "Oh before I forget…again." Eloise reached into her pocket pulling out a piece of paper handing it to Newt. "Write me while we on break, ok?"

"Ok." Newt beamed, he had in truth been a bit afraid that over summer they'd grow apart.

"Eloise!" A deep voice called out.

Eloise turned with a bright smile to a man with long salt and pepper hair pulled back into a low ponytail that matched his neatly trimmed full beard. He had chocolate brown eyes like his daughters, stood tall, was lean, and held a cane which he leaned on. He wore a black suit, a dark red undershirt, a black vest, and black shoes. In his right ear hung a black crystal earring. She ran over to the man wrapping him in a tight hug as he chuckled warmly hugging her back.

"Hello papa." Eloise smiled then looked over to Newt who stood nervously, unsure of what to do. "Papa, this is Newt Scamander, my friend I was telling you about, Newt, this is my father Balthazar."

"Nice to meet you young man." Balthazar held out his hand, which Newt took noting the strength of the hand shake and attempting to match it having read it was important for first impressions.

"You as well sir." Newt nodded.

"Eloise tells me that you've been helping her with her studies, I wanted to thank you." Balthazar smiled.

"It was nothing really, she didn't need much help." Newt ducked his head.

"Modesty, that is a rare trait in young men today, better keep this one close Eloise." Her father said teasingly.

"Papa." Eloise rolled her eyes while Newt blushed, but then he perked up upon hearing his name being called.

"Newt, there you are! Mother and father are waiting for us." Theseus ran up to them.

"Sorry." Newt said grabbing his things with a frown.

"Hello Eloise." Theseus smiled.

"Hey Theseus." Eloise replied as Newt seemed to shrink back.

"You must be Eloise's father, Mr. Wulf, I'm Theseus Scamander." Theseus shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you lad." Balthazar nodded.

"How's your shoulder Theseus?" Eloise asked with a smile.

"You mean after you rammed into it on the field?" Theseus asked with a smile of his own as he rubbed his shoulder.

"You were in my wing span and I was not about to let you gain another steal from us." Eloise crossed her arms.

"Well you succeeded, just don't think it's going to be as easy next year." Theseus replied.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Eloise nodded.

"Come on Newt, it was nice to meet you Mr. Brightwood." Theseus said.

"You as well." Balthazar replied as Theseus pulled Newt along, Eloise waving to him as they disappeared into the crowd. "He seems a nice lad."

"He is." Eloise smiled fondly as her father eyed her in amusement before he wrapped his arm around her and leading her out of the platform.


	2. Chapter 2

3rd year

Eloise smiled as she boarded the train for her 3rd year at Hogwarts, her father having dropped her off on the way to work. She went down the compartments looking into each one for Newt, excited to see him again. They had corresponded over the summer frequently, keeping in touch and sharing their vacation adventures with one another. She finally spotted him in one of the last compartments, but he was not alone.

She had dark brown hair and even darker eyes. Her skin was a soft brown color and her posture bespoke of a structured upbringing. Eloise paused in the doorway for a moment as she watched Newt talking to none other than Leta Lestrange, a 3rd year Slytherin.

It's not that she had anything against Slytherin's, but very rarely did one from the house of Salazar interact with student from the house of Helga in positive ways. Taking a breath and schooling her features she slid open the compartment door with a bright smile.

"Hello Newt." Eloise smiled brightly.

"Ellie." Newt smiled back as he stood to his feet pulling her into a hug, the turned to Leta excitedly. "Leta, this is Eloise Bae-Wulf, Eloise this is Leta Lestrange."

"Nice to meet you." Eloise smiled holding her hand out.

"You as well." Leta said formally with a small, somewhat forced smile, as she took Eloise's hand limply in hers.

"We were just talking about dragons and how they pertain to their environment." Newt said in excitement, clearly happy to find someone with a similar interest in animals as himself.

"That's great." Eloise said as she sat down across from Leta and Newt. "My father had business in Romania once and I got to go to the Dragon Sanctuary there, they are amazing."

"Yes, Eloise got to hold a baby Antipodean Opaleye." Newt remembered her telling him about it.

"They really are just as beautiful as they say." Eloise said looking to Leta with a smile and getting a weak half smile part sneer in return, but she decided to press on. "What kind of animals do you like best?"

"My taste in animals lean toward the more rare type, I doubt you'd know many of them." Leta replied leaning back in the seat with her arms crossed.

"Try me, Newt's an awfully good teacher." Eloise's smiled became sharp.

"But have you been a good student?" Leta smirked as Newt looked between the two girls, feeling the tension, but not understanding it. The look shared between the Hufflepuff and Slytherin was a silent conversation that seemed almost akin to some sort of battle, who would blink first?

"Anything off the trolley dears?" An older Witch opened their door, breaking the stare down between the girls. They all replied negatively and as the trolley witch left, Leta stood up.

"I better go back to my friends before they wonder where I went off to." Leta walked over to Newt placing her hand on his shoulder and letting it slide down his arm while Eloise watched with narrowed eyes. "I'll see you later Newt."

"Bye Leta." Newt watched her go with a half dreamy smile, snapping out of it when Eloise cleared her throat. "What? Sorry? Did you say something?"

"Just asked how you two bumped into each other?" Eloise said as Newt sat back down in his seat.

"Oh, she dropped her book on rare beasts and I picked it up then we just sort of started talking about the book…" He trailed off with a shrug. "Why?"

"Nothing, just stereotyping, sometimes its hard to overcome it." Eloise said with a wave of her hand.

"Yes, a slytherin being nice to a hufflepuff, what is the world coming to?" Newt ducked his head with a chuckle.

"This might be the end of civilization as we know it." Eloise placed her hand to her chest with a fake dramatic gasp, both of them laughing though if Newt had looked up he would have seen the true suspicion in Eloise's eyes.

-0-

The ride was uneventful after that, Leta not having come back to their compartment though Eloise's friends did join them. They talked up a storm even getting Newt to join in despite his shy nature. Dressed in their school uniforms they disembarked and made their way to the carriages.

Eloise eyed the front of the carriage were normally a horse would have been, but to most there was nothing there. Newt, who was next to her, looked from her furrowed brows and back to the horseless carriages.

"What is it Ellie? Is something wrong?" He asked in concern.

"What do you know about the animals pulling the carriages Newt?" Eloise asked in a soft voice. His eyes widened, looking once more between her and the carriages.

On his second year he had noticed the hoof prints in the dirt, but the lack of horses to make them so he had asked, that's when he learned about Thestrals. To Eloise's surprise Newt reached down taking her hand into his.

"They're called Thestrals." He told her softly.

"Can you see them?" Eloise asked, looking over the black emaciated looking horses.

"No." Newt shook his head.

"I can." Eloise said softly. "I've never asked why, always seemed to forget. Newt, why can't others see them?"

"They can only be seen by people who've seen…death." Newt said gently, feeling Eloise's hand tighten around his.

"Come on you two, before the carriage leaves without you!" Devin called out and they both hurried for the carriage, Newt still holding onto Eloise's hand as she clung to it.

Newt noticed throughout the feast that Eloise seemed detached and lost in her thoughts, from the look in her eyes he could only guess that they were not happy thoughts. That coupled with her sight of the thestrals, it must have been very dark memories indeed. This continued on for some time, Eloise never telling anyone what was bothering her and forcing herself to act cheerful, though Newt could see through that.

Late one night he came back down from his room having forgotten one of his books downstairs. He came into the common room to find it deserted of everyone except for Eloise who sat on one of the couches before a lovely fire.

She had her arms wrapped around her legs holding them close to her chest and her face was distraught with unushered tears. Newt looked from her to the stairs back up to his dorm as he shifted from foot to foot, before finally walking over to her.

"Eloise?" Newt said softly making her jump slightly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…" Eloise tried, but then shook her head, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve. "No, not really."

"Is it…is it about the thestrals?" He asked gently as he sat down next to her, their shoulders touching.

"Yeah." Eloise nodded, tightening up into a ball. "It was my mum, when I was seven." Eloise placed her forehead against her knees. "She got real bad sick and there was nothing they could do. Dad stepped out of the room to talk to the nurse and I was alone in the room with mum, she told me that she loved me and that she loved papa to and then she just…she just went to sleep." Eloise sighed out shakily. "When papa came back into the room, he knew right away and started crying, that's when I knew I had seen her die."

"I'm sorry." Newt said gently as Eloise nodded sadly with a sigh.

"This is her wand." Eloise said holding up her wand and running her fingers over the celtic design. "When I went to Ollivanders none of the wands seemed to fit me. He took my father aside and I thought he was telling him that Hogwarts must have been wrong, that I wasn't a witch. I have never been so terrified when my father led me out of the store and back home. I started to cry and apologize over and over again." Eloise said with a small laugh as she uncurled herself letting her feet dangle from the couch. She leaned her head against Newt's shoulder, the young man tensing for a moment before relaxing as they both stared into the fire together. "He assured me that there was nothing wrong with me then he took out the box holding my mom's wand. The moment I touched it I knew it was for me now." Eloise looked over the design engraved around the hilt of the wand. "She carved this into her wand while she was sick, it's the Celtic shield knot. It stands for protection from danger and warding off evil spirits, not that is helped my mom much."

"That sounds wonderful though." Newt said wringing his hands.

"What do you mean?" Eloise looked up at him, but as usual Newt looked elsewhere.

"Well, I mean, she…she didn't get to be here for…for your school, but she kind of….of is here, I mean you have her w-w-wand and well….I mean to say that she's…well she's still…and the protection knot….I mean…." Newt trailed off, his ears burning bright red.

"That she's still with me and she's protecting me." Eloise smiled up at him getting a quick nod in reply. Eloise stretched up placing a kiss on his cheek causing him to go even redder as he looked down at her wide eyed. "Thank you Newt, that really means a lot to me."

"I've read about them, thestrals, and I don't think they are as bad as everyone thinks they are." Newt commented, his voice a bit higher as he quickly changed the subject. "They judge them on their appearances, thinking that they are bad omens, but I think if that were true they wouldn't be pulling our carriages."

"I suppose so." Eloise nodded in amusement before letting out a tired sigh. "We better get to bed before the prefects get back."

"Yes, right." Newt stood up with her. He looked down at her a little uncertainly before suddenly bringing her into a tight hug gaining a surprised squeak out of her. Eloise relaxed into the comforting hug knowing Newt wasn't really one to instigate contact like this all the time.

"Thank you Newt, for sitting up with me." Eloise said softly as she wrapped her arms around him in return.

"What are friends for?" He smiled resting his cheek on top of her head.

-0-

Eloise woke the next morning thankful that it was a Saturday as she was feeling more than a little bit groggy. She could hear the giggling of some of the girls from her room and knew that was what woke her. She sighed throwing the covers from herself and marching over to the door as she grabbed her dressing gown wrapping it around herself.

"What's going on?" Eloise asked as she stuck her head out into the hall.

"A boy tried to come up the stairs, made it halfway before they turned into the slide." Vana giggled.

"He went down hard to." Jean snickered.

"Who was it?" Eloise asked shaking her head at the boy's antics.

"Newt Scamander." Dawn informed her. "Never took him for a peeking tom."

"Newt! Oh dear." Eloise ducked back into her room pulling on her a pair of loose green slacks, a crème button up shirt, a pair of brown flats, and a brown suit jacket that reached down to her knees. Running a quick brush charm over her hair she raced over to the stairs and slid down them. She spotted Newt sitting on the couch rubbing his chin. "Newt, are you ok? What were you doing?"

"Well…I wanted to ask you something, and I got excited then forgot about the stairs." He muttered in embarrassment.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Eloise asked with a laugh.

"Oh…" He glanced around at some of the others milling about. "Not here, come with me."

He took hold of her hand leading her down the hall only stopping in the main hall to grab some toast before Newt ushered her outside, neither noticing Leta watching them from the slytherin table.

"Newt, where are we going?" Eloise asked as she followed Newt across the school grounds.

"You'll see, you'll see…" He said cheerfully pulling her along by her hand toward the Forbidden Forest.

He took her through the trees toward a small clearing which held a beautiful field. He led her over to where a tree had fallen motioning for her to sit down then taking a few steps into the field he started to whistle a soft inviting tune.

Eloise let out a soft gasp when a Silvacorn fawn stumbled into the clearing look around then prancing straight up to Newt who held out one of the sugar cubes he had grabbed at breakfast. The silvacorn was dear like in appearance save for one thing, instead of racks silvacorns only had one horn like that of a unicorn and their tails resembled that of a lion with a tuft of hair at the end. Newt led the fawn over to Eloise and motioned for her to stand up. As soon as they were close enough Newt placed a few of the sugar cubes in her hands which she held out to the silvacorn.

"He's beautiful." Eloise said as she gently stroked its snout while still feeding it. "Where are its parents?"

"They're on their way." Newt nodded to where two older silvacorns came through followed by a few more from their herd. Upon seeing Newt and Eloise with the young fawn they too came over for some of the sugary treats.

"They're amazing." Eloise said as she and Newt handed out the sugar cubes. "How many sugar cups did you raid to get all of these?"

"A few." He replied with a smile, all if timidity gone surrounded by his element. "Come on, there's more I want to show you."

"Would you mind if I came along?" Leta asked startling them as she came into the clearing, the silvacorns running away at her sudden appearance.

"Leta." Newt beamed while Eloise forced a smile. "What brings you out here?"

"Just enjoying nature." She walked up close to Newt with a flirty smile.

"Well if you'd like I was going to take Ellie around to some of the places I like to visit." Newt offered much to Eloise's dismay.

"If Eloise doesn't mind." Leta turned to her with a sickly sweet smile.

"Of course not." Eloise said in a cheerful voice.

"Great." Newt took them from habitat to habitat showing her the various creatures he had made friends with such as Hippogriffs, Frons which were small beings made up of leaves, Jackalopes, and Corulpels or feathered foxes that instead of fur sported soft feathers of the same coloring.

At first Eloise had enjoyed it, but every time she asked a question Leta seemed to find a way to make her feel like an idiot for asking it. She was also constantly cutting Eloise off taking control of the conversations and standing between her and Newt taking most of his attention.

He had just taken them to a pond showing them the Nixie's, frog like beings with human traits, when Eloise felt a sudden shove from behind. She came spluttering out of the water, the nixies scrambling away in fright.

"Eloise!" Newt called out wading into the water and helping her out.

"Oh, is she ok?" Leta asked without any real concern.

"I'm fine, just a bit of a stumble." Eloise grumbled then noticed the smirk on Leta's face which she quickly his behind false concern when Newt looked her way.

"We should help her back to school." Newt said.

"I'm fine Newt." Eloise reiterated only to stumble when she put weight on her ankle. "Ok, maybe not."

"Come on." Newt took her arm wrapping it around his shoulders and helping her back to school with Leta following, commenting on ways for Eloise to improve her clumsiness.

They took her to the Nurse who shooed them away as she attended to Eloise's ankle, when she was better she headed out expecting to find Newt waiting for her, but there was no sign of him or Leta.

"Hey, Jeffery." Eloise called out to a passing Revenclaw boy.

"Yeah?" He looked up from his book.

"Have you seen Newt?" Eloise asked him.

"Oh yeah, he and Leta headed of toward Hogsmeade together a bit ago." Jeffery replied before heading on his way. Eloise frowned at that, he had just left her without a thought in the medical wing. It should not have hurt as much as it did.

-0-

Eloise smiled along with the others that had stayed over break as they woke the morning of Christmas Day. Her father had been called away on urgent business, a friend had gotten cursed rather badly trying to get into an ancient Norse tomb of some kind. Balthazar was one of the best curse breakers around and had agreed to take up the tomb in order to find the counter curse for his friend. It was too dangerous for Eloise to come along so she stayed in Hogwarts this year, not that she minded too much.

Newt was staying this year as well and Leta was long gone home for the holidays. They had spent the holidays together, just the two of them and it felt like old times again. Leta had been intent on taking up more and more of Newt's time often leaving Eloise out in the cold.

"Merry Christmas Newt!" Eloise called out happily as soon as she saw him.

"Merry Christmas Ellie!" Newt said, a little less enthusiastic than Eloise would have liked.

"What's wrong?" Eloise asked plopping down next to him on the couch making him bounce slightly.

"Just waiting for Leta to reply to my letters and the gift I sent her." Newt shrugged, and Eloise felt her gut twist not only that he was once again fixated on Leta, but that she was ignoring him as well.

She had been there when he had agonized over and over again on what to get Leta. He ended up getting her a Lady of the Ocean Aged Silver and Swarovski Ring. It was very expensive, but Newt had replied by saying she was worth it. Eloise had rolled her eyes, not that Newt noticed, and had gone over to another section of the store. She looked down in a case spotting a simple yet elegant looking necklace.

The witch behind the counter had asked if she would like to see it and Eloise had replied with a yes. The witch waved her wand making the glass disappear for a moment to remove the ring then handed it to Eloise. It was a round cut pastel rainbow topaz jewel pendant a size smaller than a dime hanging from a silver chain, and the stone was wrapped around the sides in a swirling pattern of silver.

It was beautiful, but it was not something you bought yourself, it was something you wanted someone special to buy for you. Eloise's eyes had unintentionally drifted to Newt before quickly looking away. She returned the necklace to the witch and rejoined Newt at the counter.

He told her he'd be a little longer and to wait for him at the Three Broomsticks for lunch. She had agreed going on her way and getting them a table. She had waited quite a while for him before giving up and making her way back to the school, only to see him talking with Leta just outside the tea shop, a popular dating spot.

"Oh, well I'm sure she'll write soon." Eloise said as nicely as she could, banishing her negative thoughts and trying to keep the bitter note out of her voice. "But until then, maybe this will help." Eloise sat a brightly colored package on his lap with a bright smile. "I hope you like it."

"Thanks Ellie." Newt grinned as he unwrapped it revealing a hand made a leather bound journal and embroidered on the front was 'The Adventure Begins.'

"Something to write all you research in. It never runs out of paper and if you write on another piece of paper and put it into the journal it will become a part of the journal." Eloise explained in excitement as Newt ran his hand over the journal with a small smile.

"This is great." Newt grinned as he flipped through the journal. He looked up at her pulling her into a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Eloise beamed, watching as Newt started to rummage around his pockets. He looked alarmed for a moment before pulling out a small square box. Eloise smiled brightly taking it from him and unwrapping it, opening the box, and revealing the necklace she had seen in the store. "Oh Newt, it's beautiful. How did you know?"

"I saw you looking at it." Newt replied, ducking his head with a smile. "Here." Newt took the necklace and placed it around Eloise's head making her blush at how close they were. "I hope you like it."

"Newt…" Eloise breathed out gazing up at him as he smiled down at her rather proud of himself, but something changed. Newt's smile became softer and Eloise felt her cheeks heat up especially when he reached up tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering against her cheek.

"Hey Newt!" A fellow hufflepuff student, Kyle, called out coming over to them. Eloise and Newt sprang apart, not realizing how close they had gotten. "That owl of yours has a letter for you from Leta, he's flying around the room squawking its head off not letting anyone near him."

"Really!" And with that Newt was off like a shot without so much as a backwards glance to Eloise. She watched him go, her hand resting on the pendant. Her eyes fell to where the journal was laying on the floor having fallen when Newt had dashed for the dorm room.

"You ok Eloise?" Kyle asked as she picked the journal up.

"I'm fine, could you give this to Newt." Eloise handed the journal off to Kyle before going to her own dorm room. Even though she was miles and miles away Leta was still a thorn in Eloise's side.

-0-

Eloise led a distraught first year Gryffindor down to the lake where she knew Newt was studying wild life in the lake. Cradled in the young girl's arms was an elf owl that up until now had been missing only to be returned to the owlry injured.

"It's going to be ok Hannah, Newt is the best with animals, and he'll have Jewel fixed up in no time." Eloise assured the small raven haired girl who looked up at her with large tear filled grey eyes.

"Really?" Hannah's lip trembled.

"Of course." Eloise nodded with a kind smile that soured upon seeing that Newt was not alone, Leta was with him. "Newt."

"Hello Ellie." Newt smiled as she came up to them, Eloise not missing the strange look in Leta's eyes when she saw Hannah and her Owl. "What's wrong?"

"This is Hannah, you remember I told you her owl had gone missing along with some of the others." Eloise said and Newt nodded. "Well this morning she found Kite injured in the owlry. Do you think you could take a look?"

"Of course." Newt said as Hannah sat down taking the blanket from around the small owl showing the injured wing along with the cuts that covered its small body. "Oh dear…this is horrible."

"Can you help him?" Hannah cried. "I don't know what to do and the Professor says I should just get another, but he's not just my pet, I could never just…."

"Oh do get ahold of yourself." Leta grumbled rolling her eyes gaining a sharp look from Eloise and a surprised one from Newt, but she quickly covered it up. "This isn't helping your…friend…just try and stay calm."

"She's right." Newt nodded, believing Leta's concerned act. "Now just let me see here…"

Newt examined the small owl and with the med kit Eloise had brought with her made a splint for Kite's wing and Eloise was able to heal his cuts using a counter curse. That had surprised the both of them that the owl had not just been injured in some sort of accident, but had been cursed. Hannah thanked them over and over again as she gently carried Kite back to the castle intent on giving him a comfortable place to rest and some treats.

"Newt, I'm worried. Kite….he was being experimented on." Eloise said biting her lip.

"Oh, how do you know? It was probably just caught in a storm." Leta waved her off.

"No, those cuts required a counter curse to heal, that what Eloise was doing when she ran her hand over Kite. She just didn't want to worry Hannah, that's why she said she was just comforting him when she asked." Newt replied to Leta.

"If that's what's happening to the other animals that are being taken we should talk to someone." Eloise said with a dark frown. "What kind of monster could do such a thing to innocent creatures?"

"I don't know." Newt said with a frown of his own, not seeing the dark look Leta shot at Eloise.

"We should go to Professor Dumbledore, he'll listen to us." Eloise said as she and Newt started forward only to be blocked by Leta.

"Wait, you don't have any proof, we can't just go in there throwing about a bunch of accusations with no one to blame." Leta said quickly and Eloise's eyes narrowed, something was not right.

"But…" Newt tried.

"We don't want to look like idiots." Leta shook her head looping her arm through Newts. "We should just forget the whole thing."

"I suppose so." Newt gave in and Leta smiled.

"You do as you wish, I'm speaking to Dumbledore. They should know in case it is true. This could lead to whoever is taking them and maybe save the one's who have not been returned." Eloise said and turned on her heel walking away.

She expected at any moment Newt would be running up to catch up with her, but he never did. She spoke to Dumbledore on her own and he took her words into consideration, thanking her for bringing this to his attention. As she went into the great hall she looked up and down the Hufflepuff table, but there was no sign of Newt.

"He's with that Slytherin girl." Devin said when she took her usual seat. "I think they're eating outside or something."

"Oh…right…" Eloise nodded, suddenly finding her appetite lacking.

In her mind she played over the conversation with Hannah finding her owl, taking it to Newt, and most of all Leta's reaction to it all. Something was telling her that Leta's intentions with magical beasts was less than respectable, but what proof did she have.


	3. Chapter 3

4th year

Eloise tapped her quill on her magical history book absentmindedly, only stopping to write down notes she thought to be useful for their upcoming essay from time to time. She glanced over at Newt when she realized that he was no longer studying, but starring off with a soft smile on his face. She followed his gaze and nearly snapped her quill in half.

"Newt, this essay is due in only a few days, mind focusing a bit?" Eloise tried to get his attention, but he made no sign that he heard her, his eyes remaining glued to Leta who was at another table with some of her friends.

Leta turned in her seat with a wicked smile and eyed Newt up and down causing her friend to flush. Leta's eyes darted to Eloise for only a moment, but it was enough for Eloise to see the smug teasing look, Leta more than happy to rub the attention she was receiving from Newt in her face. The fact Newt was ignoring Eloise was an added bonus. Eloise made one more attempt to regain Newt's attention before giving up with an annoyed sigh. She packed up her belongings throwing her satchel over her shoulder.

"You know what, do your essay yourself." Eloise snapped turning on her heel and making for the exit, leaving a confused Newt behind.

"What's a matter Wulf jealous?" Leta said just loud enough for Eloise to hear as she passed.

"Me jealous of you?" Eloise scoffed with a sharp smirk. "Bless you delusional heart Lestrange, I do have standards you know."

"He'll always choose me over you." Leta said before sauntering over to Newt, who gave her a blinding smile and pulled out her seat for her.

Eloise glared at Leta before discreetly pulling out her wand and muttering a quick spell. The legs of the chair Leta was in snapped and she fell to the ground bumping the table as she did overturning the ink well which spilled down on her. Eloise smirked as Leta screamed, but the smirk fell to a frown as Newt was instantly at Leta's side helping her as best her could. She turned from the sickening scene and went on her way, her head bowed so no one would see the tears in her eyes.

-0-

Eloise held onto her broom with one hand, the other wrapped around the quiffle as she ducked and dodged oncoming Slytherin chasers. She grinned jerking her broom up suddenly shooting straight up into the air throwing of the opposing team giving her a clear shot to the goal. She raised her hand into the air as the Hufflepuff side erupted into cheers when she scored.

She was nearly knocked off her broom though, by another player swooping to close for comfort for her. She shot a scathing glare at Leta, the Sytherin seeker this year since the last had graduated. She grinned back at Eloise.

Eloise rolled her eyes getting back into the game. If she wanted to spend her time tormenting her instead of looking for the snitch all the better for her team. The game was progressing rapidly and it was clear the only way either would win was the seeker getting the snitch.

"Come on Holly." Eloise mumbled under her breath, hoping their seeker was able to get the snitch.

She maneuvered around protecting Chris who had the quaffle trying to keep the syltherin chasers from him. They were vicious and not below cheating if they could get away with it, so avoiding illegal physical attacks was part of the game.

Leta went over to one of the slytherin beaters giving him an order and a wicked smile without too much notice. The beater nodded flying off while Leta made sure she was in Eloise's line of sight before putting her plan into action. Leta pressed her hand to her lips and blew a kiss, Eloise followed her line of sight and felt her eyes widen in shock.

There in the crowd was Newt holding a slitherin banner. Her breathing came out in strained pants and her knuckles turned white as they gripped her broom. Newt was blushing bright red sending a wave to Leta, making Eloise's anger, betrayal, and hurt spike. She was so wrapped up in her emotions she didn't see the bludger being sent straight for until it was too late.

It hit her shoulder causing her to scream out in horrible pain as she was sent to the ground, but she was not the only one to fall victim to the bludger. The beater had hit it harder than he thought so that it barreled straight on into Leta's broom. Luckily for Leta it only hit her broom and she was much closer to the ground. Eloise on the other hand was laying on the ground in a pained daze as the game was paused and she was whisked off to the hospital wing of the school.

"She's coming round." Eloise heard the school nurse say as she slowly blinked her eyes open. She stared straight up for a moment gathering her surrounding before trying to set up, only to yelp in pain. "No, no, stay laying down. I had to splint and wrap your arm. That bludger broke your shoulder and upper arm. Since it was such a difficult and odd break it will take far longer to heal. You're going to be here for the rest of the day and night I'm afraid."

"Did we win?" Eloise asked as the nurse fretted over her.

"Aye, you did. That seeker of your caught the snitch while Miss Lestrange was distracted." The nurse replied with an amused smile. Eloise grit her teeth, knowing exactly what Leta was distracted by. "Her broom was hit by the bludger as well, but she's fine, not that you'd know it."

It was then Eloise realized what that annoying noise in the back of her head was. She looked over to the other end of the room where Leta was on the bed moaning like she was about to die. Eloise let out an annoyed sound.

"She's not staying here all night is she?" Eloise asked, not sure if she could stand it.

"No, I'm about to send her off." The nurse said with a sigh. "Now I believe you have some visitors, think you're up for it?"

"Yeah, sure." Eloise nodded as the nurse stacked up some pillow to allow her to sit up.

The rest of the day was spent with guests and receiving get well gifts from all of her friends. Leta was insisting on staying in the clinic, complaining about her stomach. The nurse had said she could stay until curfew for observation then after that if she was alright out she'd go.

Eloise was munching on a cauldron cake, her favorite treat, while flipping through a book on ancient Chinese tombs. Leta was still playing invalid and the nurse had put up a curtain around her bed. Eloise brushed off her hand, the other still wrapped up tight, unable to move without pain and place her book on the side table. She glanced up when she heard the door to the infirmary creak open and her face brightened when she saw Newt stick his head in.

"Hello Newt, what brings you here?" Eloise gained his attention as he slipped in with some flowers in hand.

"Oh…I….well….." He looked around awkwardly.

"Newt, darling, is that you?" Leta called out as she stepped out from the behind the curtain.

"Hello Leta." Newt smiled as she flounced over pulling him into a hug, smirking over his shoulder at Eloise, pressing herself against Newt. Eloise reached over to her stack of books and held up one on ancient burial rituals with a dark look.

"Are those for me?" Leta ignored Eloise and took the flowers from Newt.

"Well yes…" Newt nodded rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I love them." Leta pecked him on the cheek. "Would you mind walking me to my room?"

"Not at all." Newt said quickly and started to walk her out.

"Seriously?!" Eloise glared at them.

"Oh, right, sorry Ellie." Newt moved over to her, though she could see he was rather keen to leave with Leta. "How are you?" Eloise gave him a dark look. "Uh…"

"Just go with Leta." Eloise grumbled grabbing her book on Aztec pyramids.

"Ellie…" Newt tried.

"Newt, clearly you did not come here to see me and I wouldn't want to keep you from what you really want to do so just…." Eloise sighed and Newt felt a small pang in his chest. She looked so resigned and tired, like she had given up on something she really wanted.

"Come on Newt, it's almost curfew." Leta pulled him away. He cast one more look to Eloise who was staring down at her book, a few tears splashing on the pages. When she woke the next morning her arm healed she felt a bit better. She turned over on her side and let out a small gasp. There next to her bed was a large vase filled with stargazer lilies. A small note was with them that said…

Dear Ellie,

I am sorry for my behavior and hope you feel better soon.

-Newt

At the bottom of the note he drew a beautiful purple ink dragon which flew around the note in elegant motions. It let out flames of green ink and shimmered blue when the light hit it just right. She was surprised that Newt remembered her favorite flowers and that he had spent the time to draw and enchant the note for her. He really did care about her, she knew he did, and that made her happy once more.

Eloise made her way down the halls in search of Newt after she had placed her flowers in her dorm room along with her other get well gifts. She had a small skip in her step as she searched out her friend, making her way toward the forest.

Eloise pressed her hands over her mouth as she ducked behind a large tree, tears gathering in her eyes. She shook her head, trying to deny what she had seen, but one more look around the tree told her that she had seen it. There sitting on a fallen log was Newt and Leta, their lips locked together and arms wrapped around each other holding the other close.

Eloise felt her stomach twist painfully as she clasped her hand to her heart. She placed her other hand against her forehead taking in deep breaths as she tried to stop the tears in her eyes from falling. She ran, that's all she could do, she just ran and tan as fast as she could.

What a time to realize she was in love with Newt.


	4. Chapter 4

5th year

Eloise sat down next to Newt in their potions class and started to take out her things when she noticed Newt fretting nervously. He glanced at her like he wanted to say something, but fell short of actually speaking.

"You ok Newt?" Eloise eyed him while chanting 'Please say Leta broke up with you or vice versa' over and over again in her head. They had been making her sick since they had started their relationship and it was getting worse every day.

"I'm fine…it's just…" Newt looked down at the table.

"Hello Newt." Leta said as she flounced over to them, all smiles that made Eloise want to retch.

"Morning love." Newt rushed over to her moving to peck her lips, but she moved so his lips landed on her cheek.

"Newtie, I thought I was going to be your partner from now on?" She pouted and Eloise realized what he had been about to tell her.

"Oh well…I was going to tell Eloise…." Newt mumbled and Leta turned to Eloise with a vicious smile on her lips.

"I'm sure Eloise wouldn't mind, I mean we are a couple now and want to spend as much time together as we can." Leta simpered.

"Partners were set at the beginning of term by the professor, I can't just randomly change." Eloise replied, happy that something was working in her favor.

"Well Newt and I will just have to have a talk with the professor, won't we sweetie." Leta batted her eyes a Newt leading him over to the professor. By the start of the class Eloise found herself relocated to another partner and starring daggers at the back of Leta's head, needless to say class had become a bit more of a trial, but that was only the tip of the iceberg.

Eloise spotted Newt setting next to the fire in the common room, happy that she had caught him in the one place that Leta couldn't butt in. She walked over to him taking the seat next to him and glanced down at the book in his hand.

"Good book?" Eloise asked and received a grunt in return, Newt not even looking up from his book. "That's nice." Eloise hummed and then got an idea, if there was one way to get Newt to talk it was to ask him about a creature, he loved to talk about them. "Hey Newt, what is a pigmy?"

"I don't know, can't you look it up yourself? I want to read this book Leta got me before I see her next." Newt actually snapped at Eloise causing her to flinch back, her mouth parting in shock.

"I…I'm sorry I bothered you." Eloise stood up, turning on her heel and marching up to her dorm room. She collapsed on her bed starring out the window only half listening to two other girls in her room gossip about the latest disappearances of animals around the school.

-0-

Eloise made her way through the forest allowing nature to sooth away her tension from the year. She looked up at the sky through the trees, the sunlight streaming through causing quite a beautiful sight. She raised her hands stretching her tired arms with a happy sigh, but the peace was not to last.

They sound of an animal in distress echoed through the forest and Eloise was rushing toward the sound as fast as she could. She came upon a sight that truly made her blood boil, there standing before her was Leta Lestrange and captured in her spell was a Billywig. While normally only found in Australia she knew the Care of Magical creatures Professor had brought some in for a lesson, but one of them had gone missing.

Eloise along with a few other students including Lestrange had been stung by them and from the looks of it Leta had been holding a grudge. It's not that it hurt to be stung by them, the opposite in fact, it was just that once stung not only did you become giddy, but you would also start to float.

Eloise had managed to hold on to a table keeping her anchored, Leta on the other hand had floated up giving the class a nice view under her skirt. It had been hilarious and the talk of the school for a long while. Leta seemed to have decided for revenge against the small creature.

"Expelliarmus!" Eloise called out and Leta's wand was struck to the ground allowing the Billywig to go free, flying off as fast as it could in fear. "How dare you? Harming that innocent creature?! I knew your family was sick, but animal abuse, that's even low for your kind."

"Well if it isn't Newt old friend." Leta rolled her eyes with a dark look.

"You're the one that's been taking the pets and other animals haven't you? It's all been you!" Eloise snarled. "When I tell…"

"Tell them what? You have no proof, no one will believe you." Leta snapped as she walked toward her wand.

"Newt will." Eloise said, though she was less than sure about that.

"Ha, he doesn't even talk to you anymore, let alone listen." Leta smirked. "And do you really think he'd believe you over me, I'm his girl and he loves me…" Leta's smirk grew. "Told me so himself just last night." Eloise's heart jolted and she lost focus just long enough for Leta to snatch up her wand. "Stupefy!"

"Protego!" Eloise managed to counter and just like that they were off, calling out spell after spell trying to bring the other down. Leta suddenly dropped her defenses and Eloise took the opening.

"Expelliarmus!" Eloise shouted shooting Leta's wand out of her hand and this time catching it in her free hand. Leta fell to the ground with a loud cry confusing Eloise as she lay there with crocodile tears streaming down her face.

"Leta!" Newt called out as he ran over to them and Eloise felt her heart freeze. Now it made sense, why she had dropped her defenses and dramatically fallen to the ground despite not being hit directly. "Eloise, what is wrong with you?"

"She was torturing a Billywig, what was I supposed to do?" Eloise snapped back as Newt helped a whimpering Leta set up.

"I would never, she just attacked me, why would she do that?" Leta cried as Newt wrapped his arms around her.

"Newt don't listen to her, she's lying." Eloise grit her teeth.

"Eloise, I think you should go." Newt said and Eloise felt as though a rug had been pulled out from under her.

"What…?" Eloise breathed out.

"I said to go, leave now." Newt snapped angrily, glaring up at Eloise.

"You believe her?! Just like that?!" Eloise nearly yelled.

"She's not the one who attacked, you are." Newt said.

"You…you….oh that is it Scamander!" Eloise finally exploded. "For years I've been putting up with your Leta worshipping, but now, forget it. She is using you and you are too stupid to even see it. That is what she is, a take and she is going to take everything form you them leave you high and dry!" Eloise shook her head in anger as she started to rant. "I tell you that she was torturing a Billywig, causing it pain and you won't even listen because you have put that hag on such a high freaking pedestal that in your eyes she can do no wrong. You care more about that Trollip than you do anything else."

"You don't know what you're talking about?!" Newt roared surging to his feet until he was towering over Eloise.

"She's the one that's been hurting those creatures, all of those pets that have been missing or killed, it was all her!" Eloise pointed accusingly at Leta. "There blood is on your hands just as it is hers."

"I never want to see you again." Newt said in a low voice.

"Good because I never want to see you again either!" Eloise threw Leta's wand to the ground. "I don't consort with animal abusers and don't come crying to me when she stabs you in the back Scamander."

And just like that their friendship was over. Eloise and Newt acted like the other didn't exist for the rest of their fifth year, no letters were sent over the summer, but Eloise couldn't let go of the necklace Newt had given her, she kept it tucked out of sight, like her feelings for him.

-0-

Eloise was slipping through her book while humming to herself making her way to her dorm room. It had been a while since her confrontation with Leta and Newt and she had been avoiding the both of them as best she could. Leta went out of her way to rub Eloise's loss in her face, not that Eloise always let her get away with it.

"Hey, did you hear about Devin?" Eloise's head snapped to where a group of students she had been walking past.

"Yeah, that Javery really did a number on his face." Another nodded.

"Is he ok?!" Eloise rushed over to them. "What happened?"

"They're taking him to Saint Mungos." A Ravenclaw girl answered her. "And Newt did it, they said he was experimenting with it and it got out of hand."

"Newt? Newt Scamander?" Eloise was more than skeptical.

"Yep, heard they had a fight earlier and Newt set it on him as revenge." A Gryfindor boy nodded.

Eloise couldn't wrap her head around it. Newt in a fight? Taking revenge? That was not Newt at all, sure he was an idiot and could see no further that his own nose at times, but to attack someone with an animal that was not Newt….that was Leta.

"Where's Newt now?" Eloise asked.

"They're taking him to the headmaster's office, probably going to expel him." The Ravenclaw shrugged.

Eloise turned on her heel racing down the halls toward the headmaster's office as fast as she could. She argued with herself the whole of the way, not knowing why she should even bother with her disloyal x friend. She should just let him get kicked out, see where Leta had gotten him and let it all bight him in the rear end.

She picked up her pace not caring who she almost ran into, leaving behind a few angry students with their supplies on the floor. She had just turned the corner to the hall of the headmaster when she saw her. Growling to herself Eloise slowed her pace to an angry prowl, stalking up to Leta Lestrange who was laughing with her friends.

"You vile little creature!" Eloise hissed at a smirking Leta.

"Well, what brings you here Eloise?" Leta asked, her smirk turning into a grin. "Come to see Newt off?"

"You used him, destroyed our friendship, used animals for your own gain, and now this." Eloise hands were gripped into tight fists.

"Oh get off your high horse Wulf, he's useless anyway, move on, I did." Leta crossed her arms rolling her eyes.

"I should have done this the first day I met you." Eloise ground out.

"What are you…?" Leta was cut off by Eloise's fist slamming into her cheek with a strong right hook. Leta fell to the ground hard with a cry, clutching her cheek. Her friends starred on in shock as Eloise towered over Leta.

"If I ever see you again, if you ever cross my path again I will hex you into oblivion." Eloise snarled, Leta flinching back and her friends making no move to help her.

With one last dark promising look Eloise continued on her way to the headmaster's office. She arrived just as Newt was coming down with some teachers with him, all sour faced while Newt looked destroyed. She held back, hiding out of sight around the corner, watching as the teachers walked away with the exception of Professor Dumbledore who gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, speaking to him softly. Newt nodded before the transfiguration teacher walked away from him.

Newt wiped at his eyes with the back of his robe sleeve, his face red and eye filled with tears. Eloise wanted to run over to him, but the last time she had seen him, the look he had given her had hurt more than any words ever could.

"Newt." Eloise said softly as she made her way over to him, gathering up what courage she could.

"Ellie." Newt looked up in surprise.

"Newt, what happened?" Eloise asked.

"I've…well…I've been expelled." Newt hung his head causing Eloise to gasp.

"They say you set a Javery on Devin." Eloise murmured. Newt shook his head, still not looking at her. "Newt, did you do that? I thought you loved animals."

"I didn't…I…" Newt stuttered.

"It was Leta wasn't it?" Eloise said causing Newt's head to shoot up.

"It was an accident, she never meant for anyone to get hurt." Newt said quickly.

"Merlin's beard Newt, she set that Javery on Devin, she's been experimenting on animals, and now she's got you expelled. How long are you going to defend her? Until you're in Azkaban?!"

"You don't know what you're talking about Eloise!" Newt snapped.

"She's just using you and she's going to keep on using you until there is nothing left!" Eloise snapped back. "She is nothing but a taker. Has she even done anything for you? Can you name anytime that she sacrificed something for you?"

"Shut up!" Newt roared. "You don't know her, you don't know what her life it like."

"I know enough! I know that because of her I lost you, because of her you're being expelled, and that she is nothing but a thieving conniving snake in the grass." Eloise yelled back at him.

Don't talk about Leta like that, she is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Newt said sharply. "And I will not listen to someone like you talk about her like that."

"Someone like me?!" Eloise ground her teeth.

"She was right about you all along, you're selfish and only think about yourself." Newt snapped.

"I was thinking about you which is more than I can say you've ever down for me." Eloise returned. "You abandoned me the moment she flipped her hair and batter her lashes at you!" Eloise ran a hand through her hair. "But now it's come back on you, she won't be here for you anymore, you mark my words, and she'll have nothing to do with you from now on."

"You don't know anything, we'll always be there for each other, she told me so herself." Newt said then shook his head in disgust. "I have to go pack, I'll be leaving soon."

"FINE! Be a moron, throw your life away for some tart! SEE IF I CARE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Eloise yelled after Newt before running away, tears streaming from her eyes.

Newt watched her go feeling slightly guilty, but pushed it away. It wasn't until he was on the platform, waiting for as long as he could for Leta to come say goodbye like she promised, but she never came. He wrote to her with no return and any attempt at contact was never successful.

It was when he was looking at a letter he was in the process of writing that he came to the conclusion that Eloise had been right. His eyes swam with tears as he starred down at the words written on the paper.

'Dear Ellie,

I'm sorry….'

It was a letter that he never sent.


	5. Chapter 5

Eloise walked up the gang plank onto the boat that would be taking her to Egypt for another job, one in a long list that made up her days. She smiled as she went over to the railing waving to some of her friends that had come to see her off while clutching her case in her other hand.

She watched them walk off, having to get to work before they were late, and let out a soft sigh. She ran her hands down her long sleeved dark blue blouse with a sailors knot tied handkerchief and a lighter shade knee length skirt that went well with her matching t strap flats. She glanced over to the side looking to see who was else coming up the gang plank only for her mouth to fall open in shock.

She ducked back before the man in the blue coat could see her as he made it onto the deck, glancing around himself as he gripped his suitcase. He looked her way, doing a double take before making his way closer to her.

Eloise panicked as she turned on her heel walking away, ducking around a corner. Looking around herself to make sure she was alone she shifted into her animagus form, a savannah cat to more easily hide from Newt.

She slipped underneath the chair of a man who was fast asleep just as Newt came around the corner. She felt guilty for not confronting him as he looked around for her, his face falling into a depressed look, but she wasn't quite ready yet.

She watched him with almost glowing dark green eyes, her tail switching back and forth nervously. He finally seemed to give up with a sad sigh, his shoulders slumping in discouragement as he started to walk away. Eloise almost felt herself going after him, but stopped short, remaining hidden.

When he was out of sight she cautiously made her way out from under the chair silently following Newt and peeking around the corner. She watched as Newt made his way down to his room out of her sight. With a sigh of sadness matching Newts Eloise made her way through the boat and to her room shifting back into her original form when she was out of sight of anyone else.

She went straight to her room taking her hat off as soon as she was inside and brushing her light blonde hair back, allowing it to hang below her shoulders in soft waves. She stood about '4, 11' which gave her quite a lot of trouble and more than one to many short jokes, but it complimented her petite figure making up for it a bit.

"Great…" With a tired sigh she blew her hair out of her dark green eyes, one of her strands falling over her eye.

-0-

Eloise grumbled in her sleep, feeling her dream fade away as something disturbed her room. She had been trying to fall asleep for what seemed like a lifetime, but thoughts of being on the same boat as Newt was wrecking her nerves. She convinced herself that she just needed some time to gather up her courage before she faced him. She turned over trying to ignore the pestering disturbance, but it was still there forcing her to open a bleary eye. She grabbed up her wand as she sat up with a small yawn.

'Lumos' Her wand lit up the room and she looked around swing her feet to the ground. She didn't really see anything at first until she came to the dresser where a small duck-billed mole was standing very still and grasped in its paws was her most prized possession. They starred at each other for a moment before the creature looked to the door then back to her. "Don't you dare."

It was off like a shot with Eloise hot on its tail throwing her dressing gown over her purple pajama bottoms and top, shoving her feet into her slippers on her way out. She ran as fast as she could after the little beast who had dashed out onto deck, the full moon illuminating the ocean.

"Come back here you little beast!" Eloise called out. She had just managed to snatch him up still running as he made to turn into another corridor, not noticing the Magizoologist she nearly ran over in her rush to grab the Niffler. She skidded to a stop as she held onto the struggling creature, cradling it in her arms. "Now you stop that, I just want my necklace back then you can go on your merry little way."

Eloise tried to wrestle her necklace from the Niffler as she now realized him to be only to lose her grip on it at the same time the Nifffler did. It soared out of their hands and onto the deck falling at Newt's feet. The familiar pendant glistening in the moon light. Slowly Newt kneeled down picking it up cradling it in the pam of his hand.

"Eloise." He looked up at her, brows drawn together.

"Hello Newt." Eloise said in a guarded voice, but the sound of approaching feet stopped any more words from being spoken.

"Is everything alright here?" The crewman asked, eyeing them both, Eloise a little more than Newt considering her apparel.

"Everything is fine." Eloise said quickly. "Really, just out for a stroll with an old…friend." Eloise finished weakly, Newt wincing slightly at her hesitancy on the word friend. "You can go back to you work, thank you for your concern."

Eloise tried to act normal, as though she was not wearing only a pajamas and a dressing gown out on the deck of the ship in the middle of the night. Not to mention being with a man that was no relation to her or the fact that she had a magical animal hidden under her dressing gown. She was also not trying to let the years of built up and bottled emotions of hurt and anger toward her fellow hufflepuff show in front of Newt, she didn't want him to know what affect he had had on her and had on her still if she was honest with herself.

"I thought I saw you earlier, but…" Newt started as soon as they were out of ear shot, walking down the deck.

"I hid." Eloise replied bluntly. "I have an animagus form now, a savannah cat." Eloise duked her head, cursing herself for sharing that with him. "I changed and hid under a deck chair."

"An animagus form, that's brilliant." Newt complimented her, but his face turned into a frown. "But why did you hide?"

"We didn't exactly leave on the best of terms when we last saw each other." Eloise frowned causing Newt to hang his head. The silence was unbearable for Eloise, who absentmindedly scratched the top of the Nifflers head, the little beast starting to fall asleep in her arms. She looked down at it before turning on her heel to Newt holding it out to him. "I believe he belongs to you?"

"Ah yes, he did get away from me…again." Newt said taking the Niffler from her, his hands brushing against hers, lingering for a moment as their eyes connect.

"Well, you should keep a better eye on him." Eloise snatched her hands back, holding the clasped against her stomach.

"Right…" Newt nodded his head, shifting from foot to foot. "Eloise…"

"Goodnight Newt." Eloise quickly turned from him making her way back to her room.

"Wait, Eloise, can't we talk about this?" Newt asked as he hurried to catch up with her.

"No Newt, we can't." Eloise shook her head.

"But why?" Newt questioned nearly stumbling over Eloise as she came to a sharp stop.

"Because…it hurts to much Newt." Eloise said in a hoarse voice, her head bowed down so her hair acted as a curtain hiding her face from his view.

"I'm sorry Eloise, I…." Newt tried, but she looked away from him. He let out a small sigh and held out her necklace. Eloise glanced at it before looking away again.

"Let the Niffler have it, I should have gotten rid of it years ago." Eloise went on her way with tears streaming from her eyes, leaving the saddened Magizoologist behind.

-0-

Eloise didn't sleep the rest of the night, curled up on her side starring at noting, her mind a middle of thoughts. The only conclusion she was able to come to was that the universe was a sick jerk that like to play sick jokes on people. This was supposed to be a vacation for her, a chance to unwind from everything that had happened to her since Hogwarts.

The war had been…horrible, a weak word for what it really was, but it was the best she could come up with. She had spent the war locating cursed artifacts that were being used in the war against the allies and taking them out. In order to do this she had acted as a spy for the allies…a dangerous game to be sure, but worth it in the end despite what it had cost her.

Eloise kicked off her covers and swung her les out of bed. She grabbed a pair of red wide legged pants, a pair of black flats, a white long sleeves dress shirt, a red tailor jacket, a long string of black pearls, and a red fedora.

She opened the door to her room about to step out, refusing to shut herself up just for fear of running into Newt, only to leap back as Newt tumbled into her room on his back. He had been sitting against the door if Eloise had to guess.

"What are you doing?" Eloise raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to see you so…." Newt scrambled to his feet.

"Have you been here all night?" Eloise asked glancing down at the worn case that set on the ground next to Newt.

"Well…yes…mostly…I went back to my room to get my case, but for the rest of it…." Newt rubbed the back of his head.

"Why?" Eloise sighed.

"Like I said, I wanted to see you." Newt looked down at the ground.

"Newt, just…just stop." Eloise shook her head closing her door behind her as she started down the deck, Newt scooping up his case and following after her.

"But Ellie, I just…" Newt tried again.

"No Newt." Eloise said sharply. "Just leave me alone."

"No." Newt said causing Eloise to stop short. "No, I will not stop, not until you talk with me."

"Then it's going to be a long boat ride for you." Eloise said moving on her way.

Newt kept to his word and was always near Eloise trying to get her attention. Every morning Eloise woke up to find notes shoved under her door and Newt camped out in outside her cabin. She did her best to lose him and avoid him, but he was persistent.

-0-

Eloise smiled as the Captain of the ship regaled her with one of his fish tales. She laughed at what was clearly an outrageous white lie on his part along with the rest of those that were seated at his table. It was a pleasant way to spend dinner and would have been better were it not for the Magizoologist a table over sending her glances every three seconds.

She sighed as she took a sip of her tea, doing her best to ignore him. Yes she had missed Newt so much. How many nights had she sat with paper and quill in hand about to write to him, but then his words would come back to her, Leta's smirk playing before her mind's eye, and she'd rip the letter to shreds.

It had also been made clear to her over the years that he had not missed her. Never did she receive a letter from him, not one and if he was here Leta wasn't far off, probably waiting for him back home or something. There was no way she was going to face that vile cockroach again or see Newt and Leta happy together, it would crush what was left of her heart to dust.

So she resolved to stay strong and as soon as the boat docked she would lose herself in Egypt never to see Newton Scamander again.

"Miss Wulf?" The Captain brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" Eloise looked to him.

"It seems you were a bit lost to us for a moment." The Captain commented as the others talked around them.

"I apologize, I have had a lot on my mind as of late." Eloise replied with a sardonic smile.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with that lad over there would it?" The Captain nodded to where Newt was sitting. "I couldn't help, but to notice is non to subtle glances directed at you."

"I'm afraid it has quite a lot to do with it." Eloise glanced down at her lap.

"Ex-boyfriend?" The Captain asked.

"No, just a friend." Eloise shrugged.

"Ah, and you two had a falling out?" The Captain nodded.

"A rather bad one at that." Eloise sighed.

"And you haven't repaired your friendship yet?" The Captain commented.

"No." Eloise frowned.

"May I ask why?" The Captain asked.

"Because it hurts too much, knowing that he picked someone else over me, that I wasn't important to him." Eloise gripped her napkin. The Captain glanced over to Newt, who's head was hanging low obviously able to hear them. "I better get back to my room, it's late."

"My dear, people make mistakes." The Captain said as she stood. "Don't make one right now."

Eloise nodded stiffly before saying her goodbyes to the rest of the guests at the table then made a beeline for her room. She made her way as fast as she could aware that she was being followed by her former friend. She knew if he caught her now she'd break down completely. As soon as she was in her room she shut and magically locked the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

The storm ripped across the sea, flashes of lightening and large waves crashed around the ship. The captain and anyone who worked for the ship assured that everything would be ok, not that Eloise was worried. She knew more than a few spells that could counter anything the storm through at them and an Obliviate would erase the evidence from the muggles minds.

So there she sat up in bed with a well-worn book writing down her last findings and what they were capable of. So many thought curse breakers were nothing more than treasure hunters, but they were much more than that, at least the elite of their kind were.

They traveled the world seeking out magical artifacts too dangerous to be left to chance. She herself had amassed quite a collection and kept them all locked away in her round case. It was made of tan leather with a bronze lock on it.

She glanced up from her writing for what seemed like the millionth time, staring intently at the door. She debated whether he was foolhardy enough to still be out their despite the rough weather. Their rooms opened out onto the deck leaving little to no cover from the weather.

She was also being haunted by the Captains words. All the years she had gone back and forth with her thoughts and feelings for Newt, unable to act on them. Now here he was on the same boat in the middle of the ocean and she wasn't able to do anything. She wanted to be made at him, to hate him for what he had put her through, but that was so long ago and the fire had died down. Now she was just worried that he was doing something incredibly stupid.

With an annoyed groan she closed her book with a thump and climbed out of bed pulling a robe over her striped pajama shirt and pants of blue. She walked over to the door on unsteady legs as the waves tossed the boat around. Finally reaching her door she pulled it open and let out a yelp as Newt fell into the room along with a strong spray of sea water.

She pulled him the rest of the way in grabbing his case as well before shoving the door closed. She looked over to Newt who tried to stumble to his feet, but being wet and the rocking ship just sent him back to the ground again.

"Newt?!" Eloise snapped as she hoisted him up to his feet. "What in the name of magic do you think you're doing?!"

"I said I wouldn't leave you alone until you talked to me." Newt stuttered out between chattering teeth, feeling a bit better when Eloise performed a drying and warming spell on him.

"But in the middle of a storm Newt?! How was that a good idea?!" Eloise made him sit down as she wrapped a blanket around him. "You could have been swept overboard, or you might get sick…what were you thinking?!"

"That I didn't want to lose you again." Newt said softly, ducking his head. Eloise dropped down next to him, all of her energy just drained away. "I am so sorry, the things I said…how I abandoned you, I am so, so sorry that I didn't listen to you Ellie."

"Oh shut up Newt." Eloise said before she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder so he wouldn't see her tears. "I'm sorry to, I shouldn't have pushed you away all this time when you were trying to make amends."

His eyes widened in shock as he returned her hug resting his cheek on the top of her head. He had missed her so bad, the guilt eating at him when he realized how horribly he had treated her. Eloise was feeling the same guilt herself for not having tried to contact him, for not trying to fix things between them. How many time had each of them set before a desk, quill and paper in hand, wanting to reach out to the other? Seeing each other in a crowd, but letting them pass by in fear of what may happen should they speak, but no more.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Newt asked hesitantly, rubbing her back gently.

"Yes Newt, I suppose it does." Eloise sighed softly, nuzzling into his embrace.

-0-

Newt and Eloise walked down the deck together, the day after the storm was clear and beautiful. They exchanged stories of their adventures, Newt very animated in his explanations often drawing attention of others. The Captain had passed them giving them both a bright smile along with an equally bright hello.

"I wish I had seen that." Eloise laughed at one of his more ridiculous stories.

"Wait, let me show you." He said taking her hand and leading her back to his room which was bare. He sat his case on the floor before opening it then proceeded to step inside descending into its hidden depths. Eloise wasted no time in following him down into the case marveling at the appreciating charm done to make it bigger on the inside, comparing it to her own.

Eloise found herself in a dimly lit shed, filled with all types of equipment and greenery. Plants hung in front of the small window, a typewriter, several bottles of antidotes, empty vials and stacked books lay on the wooden countertop. There were two small wooden seats, draws stacked high with herbs, boxes of food for the creatures, a cot for sleeping, and various sketchers of several different creatures.

"It's nice." Eloise commented, interested by the area Newt spent so much of his time, taking in the quite homey atmosphere of the small room.

"Um- I, well, it's quite messy…" Newt stuttered out shifting from foot to foot as Eloise began walking around the room, her fingers tracing over various drawings and books that were surely filled with Newt's handwriting. In the midst of it she saw a very familiar leather bound journal.

"And how the adventure been so far?" Eloise reached out a hand running her fingertips over the words, 'And the Adventure Begins.'

"It's been amazing." Newt told her as he tried to tidy up a bit, stuffing a picture frame into a desk drawer before Eloise saw it. "But this is only my shed, the really amazing stuff is out here."

"What do you mean?" Eloise asked as he led her over to a door she assumed was a closet. He opened the door with a large smile and Eloise's mouth dropped open as she stepped through the door. "Oh Newt, this is…." Eloise turned around, her face filled with wonder at the slices of different natural environments around her, but not only that, in each environment she could see a different magical animal. "…fantastic!"

"I'm glad you like it." Newt ducked his head as a gesture of appreciation for the compliment. "Come this way." Newt led her down the path past Oilin grazing in a cherry blossom tree forest, a Seropard curled up under a warm sun nestled in soft sand, three gemstaff pups were playing in a vast field, and setting next to a small pond calmly licking its paw was a beast that was par peacock and part cat with glowing golden eyes, a stunning combination. He explained each one and telling her how he had found them as well as his plans for them. "It's been quite the task."

"So this is what you've been doing all this time, collecting animals?" Eloise asked following Newt along as he pointed out various creatures and telling her about them.

"More or less." He led her up to the Seropard. "I mainly, well, rescue them so I can take them home. I found Lucy here chained up in Syberia, she was in a horrible state."

"That's dreadful." Eloise looked to the creature's leg, which had been rubbed raw and was now scarred. Eloise looked to Newt in admiration and looped her arm through his. "Has anyone told you how amazing you are?"

"I'm…I'm not…" Newt shook his head, his face going red.

"Yes you are, how many others would have the heart and courage to do this for so many misunderstood and amazing creatures." Eloise cut him off. He opened his mouth to disagree again, but Eloise wouldn't let him. "Newt, take the compliment."

"Thank you Ellie." He smiled lightly.

"So that's why you're headed to Egypt? To take Lucy home." Eloise asked as they started through the case once again.

"It is." Newt replied with a nod. "So how is work as a curse breaker going?"

"Really well, you know me and puzzles." Eloise shrugged. "Had an interesting one just last week involving some ancient Greek riddles, Chinese traps, and some obscure Egyptian references. It had me confused for quite a time as well as endangering a few of my limbs." Eloise's flexed her hands, a scar running along the back of each hand, but then her face became confused. "Wait, how did you know I was a curse beaker? I didn't pick that job out until after graduation."

"Well you always talked about history, only person I know not to nod of during our History of Magic class, so I just assumed…" Newt trailed off under her skeptical look. "I may have gone to your graduation ceremony."

"Why didn't you say hi or something?" Eloise asked.

"As you said before, are departure from one another was not on the best of terms." Newt ducked his head, his face taunt with guilt.

"I'm glad that we're meeting again though." Eloise commented softly.

"Me to." Newt smiled down at her. "So why are you headed for Egypt?"

"Well I am in search of an ancient Greecian artifact that one of my contacts has acquired." Eloise explained to him. "The Thread of Ariadne, the magical ball of thread given to Theseus by Ariadne to help him navigate the Labyrinth."

"Sounds interesting." Newt commented after she explained that the thread could lead a person to anything.

There was a sound to her left causing Eloise to turn to a moon lit field where a herd of moon calves were sleeping except for one who came bounding right up to Eloise. She knelt down gently petting the sweet creature while Newt watched with a fond smile that turned into a small frown.

"You are so precocious." Eloise cooed as it nuzzled against her hand before heading back to its herd. "You've really done some great things Newt." Eloise smiled then set her case down on the ground. "Now that I have had a tour of your home, how about I show you mine?"

"Your home?" Newt echoed.

"Of course, where do you think I keep all the artifacts I gather?" Eloise smiled opening her case and descending inside. "Come along Scamander."

They walked down a spiral stair case into a warm inviting study that was painted a dark red with hard wood accents. The walls were lined with various books, there was a couch setting before a lovely fire, a large oak desk with a large leather chair behind it, two other comfortable chairs sat in front of the desk, the wooden floor was covered in a large Persian rug, and enchanted sconces kept the room lit along with the chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

There was also an atrium filled with various plants that made up one of the walls, the windows enchanted to depict a vast wild garden complete with water fixtures on a moonlit night, a black Grande Piano sitting in the middle of it, and on another wall was a set of large intricately carved double doors.

"Would you care for tea before we proceed?" Eloise asked gesturing to the tea set as it rolled in on its trolley.

"No thank you." Newt said as Eloise nodded waving the tea trolley away.

"Then let me show you my discoveries." Eloise said as she made her way to the double doors, opening them to reveal a vast room decorated the same as her study.

It was as large as a warehouse filled with shelves, display cases, and all manner of artifacts labeled with golden plaques. Eloise led Newt down the stone steps flanked by dark grey stone dragons with topaz eyes which raised their heads looking over Eloise and then Newt.

"That's Ron and Ronda, they are a precaution against intruders, anyone that comes in here without me or my permission would find themselves in serious danger." Eloise informed Newt as she patted each statue on the head getting contented rumbles from the stone creatures. "I acquired them in China, still standing guard in front of a derelict temple."

"Are they alive?" Newt asked in interest.

"If you mean were they once flesh and blood then no, but they are alive through their enchantment." Eloise replied stopping at a large oak table that was clearly used for artifact restoration and picked up a simple ring of silver with a blue stone embedded into it. Around the band was a series of ancient markings, words lost from translation over time.

"What's that?" Newt asked.

"My latest discovery. This is the Ring of Dispel, the ring given to Sir Lancelot by the Lady of the Lake which can dispel any enchantment. He used the ring to cross the Sword Bridge." Eloise said as she turned the ring over in her hands then set it to the side and moved over to a dress dummy. She took of a cloak made of the purest white feathers that seemed to glow with a light all their own. "And this is a Swan Cloak, a magic robe made of swan feathers belonging to one of the swan maidens. There are only three lest in existence."

"What about this?" Newt reached out to a black diamond.

"Don't touch that!" Eloise grabbed his hand quickly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to impose." Newt said quickly.

"No, it's not that." Eloise assured him. "That is the Diamond of Despair, I found it at the bottom of a well in Scotland, and it was poisoning the entire village, driving them mad with illusions. Almost drowned trying to get it."

"Really?" Newt asked in interest.

"Oh yes, I've been traveling the world breaking curses not only on artifacts, but on people as well." Eloise shrugged. "I also lock them away for safety, many is a wizard or witch that tried to use some of these items to cause real harm."

Eloise took him through her museum explaining each of her finds to him, where and how she had acquired them. They came to a large tall round case that contained a stone pieced by a sword. Newt's eyes widened in wonder as he came up to the glass.

"Is that…?" He asked wide eyed.

"Excalibur." Eloise nodded, her face grim as she placed her hand over her stomach.

"Ellie, are you ok?" Newt noticed her tense look.

"I'm fine." Eloise nodded moving away from the sword and motioning him to follow. Newt opened and closed his mouth a few times, wanting to say something, but also not wanting to push their newly renewed friendship either. She showed him a few more of her finds before letting out a small yawn. "What time is it?"

"Almost twelve, we've had quite the day." Newt replied looking to his pocket watch. "Perhaps it is time for bed, can I escort you back to your cabin?"

"That would be lovely." Eloise smiled.

They exited her case, then making their way as quietly through his case of sleeping creature they finally made it back up in his room. They walked along the deck of the ship admiring the endless stars reflected in the ocean while a full moon showed above them. They arrived at her cabin taking their time enjoying each other company and reluctant to part.

"Oh wait." Newt quickly retrieved her necklace from where he had placed it into his pocket holding it up. Eloise smiled turning around and moving her hair out of the way while she looked over her shoulder at him. Newt hesitated for a moment before placing the necklace around her neck and clasping it in the back, his ears as red as his face making his freckles stand out.

"Shall we go, Mr. Scamander?" Eloise smiled.

"Of course, right this way." Newt said hurriedly as he looped her arm through his and led her back out of the case. "Come with me."

"What?" Eloise looked to him in surprise as they walked along the deck.

"Come with me, we can look for interesting animals and artifacts at the same time." Newt said nervously. "And I want to spend more time with you, I've missed you."

"I'd love to go with you Newt." Eloise smiled as they stopped at her cabin.

"Really? That's great." Newt grinned before they said their goodnights.


	7. Chapter 7

AN:

Lots of points to anyone who can guess the literary connection between Eloise and Grindelwald! All answers must be provided in a review format…preferably a positive one.

-0-

Eloise and Newt moved through the crowded market, Eloise whistling as she went. She wore a brown wide brimmed fedora, a white dress shirt, brown slacks, and brown boots. Newt wore his normal outfit of slacks, dress shirt, bow, boots, and blue overcoat despite the burning temperature of the rising sun.

They had just release Lucy, Newt Seropard friend, right before dawn. Eloise had watched on in awe as the great cat-snake had padded a few steps out into the sandy dessert before rolling onto its back rubbing itself down into the sand and when the sun broke over the horizon it had set back up watching it with rapt attention.

Lucy had turned back to Newt rubbing against him and coiling around him in a hug as it purred. Newt had hugged her right back saying how much he was going to miss her and to stay safe. He stepped back next to Eloise watching as Lucy gave him one final look before running off deeper into the dessert disappearing over the dunes.

Eloise had looked over to Newt who had tears running down his cheeks as he watched Lucy run and she felt her heart warm at the sight of the caring man. She reached out taking his hand into her as she looked back out over the dessert giving it a comforting squeeze and receiving a thankful squeeze in return.

They then had made their way to the busy market place of a large town, Eloise in pursuit of the Grecian artifact. She had told Newt of the contact she had and had come to find out that Newt had never been to the market places of the town. Eloise eyed the stands on either side of herself casually before ducking between a pair pulling Newt with her, heading down a narrow path until they came to a piece of crumbling wall.

With a quick glance she made sure they were alone before touching the center brick, then the third down, two across and one up. There was a rumbling as a crack appeared down the center before opening up allowing them to slip into what seemed to be another market place, though the items that were being sold were much more magical.

This was one of the best wizarding markets of Egypt and a great place for artifact trade. With a grin on her red lips she looped her arm through Newts, their free hands gripping their cases

"Welcome to the Bizarre." Eloise said with a grin as Newt looked around in interest. "Don't touch anything, keep an eye on your possessions at all times, and if they have a tattoo of a scimitar crossed with a wand anywhere on their body….run or they will kill you."

"What?" Newt's gaze shot to her as she pulled him over to a shop.

"Oh look, here we are!" Eloise opened the door walking straight in. "Delma!" Eloise smiled as she greeted the elderly witch in her shop. Her hair was grey as steel and pulled back into a bun, her figure straight as a rod despite her advanced age, and her brown eyes were as keen as ever. "How have you been?"

"Eloise, I have been well, it is always so good to see you!" Delma replied happily then she caught sight of Newt. "And who is this handsome young man? A suitor perhaps?"

"No." Eloise yelped with a faint blush that only got worse when she realized how loud and abrupt her answer had been judging by the looks she got from Delma and Newt. She cleared her throat before going on in a more casual voice. "Newt is an old friend from school, he's a magizoologist."

"Oh, too bad. You two would make a cute couple." Delma shrugged as the two blushed at her comment. "Have you brought me something interesting?"

"Don't I always?" Eloise smiled before setting her case on the floor.

Delma grinned as she locked up the shop and closed the blinds with a wave of her cane. Eloise opened the case and stepped inside followed by Newt and Delma.

"So do you travel the world as well Newt?" Delma asked Newt as they descended down a spiral stair case into a warm inviting study.

"Yes, I'm writing a book on magical animals." Newt said.

"What about them?" Delma asked.

"Well it's about the animals themselves and why we should be protecting them instead of killing them." Newt said nervously.

"Interesting." Delma said thoughtfully. "I look forward to reading it." Delma smiled at him gaining a shy one in return. "And you two have been traveling together long?"

"We reunited on the ship coming here." Newt answered. "But we'll be traveling together from now on."

"That's good, never did like the idea of you going about on your expeditions on your own. You tend to get in a lot of trouble." Delma commented to Eloise who smirked back.

"What's life without a little trouble? Would you care for tea before we proceed?" Eloise asked gesturing to her tea set as it rolled in on its trolley.

"No thank you my dear." Delma said as Eloise nodded waving the tea trolley away.

"Then let me show you my latest discovery." Eloise said as she made her way to the double doors, opening them to reveal a vast room decorated the same as her study. It was as large as a warehouse filled with shelves, display cases, and all manner of artifacts.

Eloise led Delma down the stone steps flanked her stone dragons which raised their heads looking over Eloise who greeted them along with Delma. Both of them rubbed gently against the elderly lady like large cats, recognizing an old friend.

Eloise stopped at a large oak table that was clearly used for artifact restoration and picked up a simple ring of silver with a blue stone embedded into it. Around the band was a series of ancient markings, words lost from translation over time.

"Is that…?" Delma breathed out.

"The Ring of Dispel, the ring given to Sir Lancelot by the Lady of the Lake which can dispel any enchantment. He used the ring to cross the Sword Bridge as you recall." Eloise said as she turned the ring over in her hands then set it to the side and moved over to where a flute pipe sat on a velvet cushion. "And this is the Pied Piper's magic pipe, the one he made to be-spell living creatures to do his will."

"And all he did was become pest control." Delma rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well the wizard I got this off of in New Orleans was going to use it to lure people to do his will, mainly stealing things for him." Eloise with a frown. "He tried to get a child to kill me before I could grab it from him."

"Didn't he try to use it on you?" Newt asked Eloise.

"He did, but luckily I still had my earmuffs from our Mandrake lessons in school." Eloise grinned.

"Lucky indeed. What's your price?" Delma asked knowingly.

"The Thread of Ariadne, the magical ball of thread given to Theseus by Ariadne to help him navigate the Labyrinth." Eloise said straight away. "And the map of Anglia."

"You're not still after that are you?" Delma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Always Delma." Eloise said solenly catching Newt's attention as he looked from Delma to Eloise.

"Very well." Delma sighed and nodded holding out her hand. "Deal."

"Pleasure doing business with you." Eloise shook her hand before they left back to her shop. Delma magically revealed and unlocked her safe, pulling from it a golden ball of thread and a good sized rolled up piece of ancient parchment in a clear case handing them to Eloise. She eyed them critically before smiling brightly as she deemed them the real deal. "This is perfect."

"Glad you think so." Delma smiled as she sat her newly acquired items into her vault. "You know there is talk of even greater treasure on the streets."

"Really? What?" Eloise asked in interest as she placed the scroll into her case with a wave of her wand so it landed lightly on her desk, but frowned when she saw the troubled look on Delma's face.

"You said you were a magizoologist, and that you wanted to help creatures right?" Delma asked Newt.

"Yes, I do, why?" Newt looked up at her.

"Someone has captured a Thunderbird from America, they are going to auction him off today." Delma said with a shake of her head.

"Where?" Eloise asked with a dark look.

"I know not, but you can find out." Delma gestured to the thread ball still in Eloise's hand. "And only those invited to the auction can find the auction so if you do find it they will let you in."

"We'll take care of this." Eloise said closing her case and looking to Newt.

"Yes, we will." Newt agreed before they headed out of the shop.

"Let's see if I got my money's worth out of this." Eloise held up the ball of thread. "It doesn't work exactly as it was told to have in the myth.

"Then how does it work?" Newt asked.

"Show me the way to the Thunderbird." Eloise held it close to her lips before whispering to it her order.

A wisp of golden light shot up from the ball before hovering a moment, then darting off like a wisp of smoke, but never to fast that Eloise and Newt could not follow it. It led them through the crowd, down many streets, and through various alleys until she came to a small humble home. Now was the tricky part, getting in.

"Can I help you?" A man asked as he gazed at them, the bouncer it would seem.

"We're looking for an exotic pet." Eloise said, tucking her ball of thread away, knowing better than to come right out and say Thunderbird. "You know a place?" The bouncer narrowed his gaze at them, his eyes lingering on Newt's nervous form. Eloise snapped her fingers in the man's face gaining his attention again. "Is there a problem?"

"Nah, come on in." The bouncer said, sure that a little blonde like her and the nervous looking man were no trouble for them.

He opened the door for her and they found themselves in an auditorium complete with stage and velvet seats. There was a good sized crowd gathered no doubt to bid on the Thunderbird. As they walked in Eloise took out her wand moving it along her clothes changing them into an elegant flapper dress.

It was champagne colored, dripping with white crystal threaded fringe, and was embroidered with an art nouveau pattern in light gold. A pair of gold heels appeared on her feet with some sheer shimmering nylons, a pair of elbow length sheer shimmering fingerless gloves, a long strand of gold pearls circled her neck, and to finish off her appearance by turning her case white. Small crystals appeared throughout her hair which was left down in loose waves, her lips where a pearl pink, gold eyeshadow made her dark green eyes pop with the help of black cat line eye liner, and a faint application of light pink blush appeared on her cheeks.

Newt startled when she also waved her wand at him and as he looked down at the black tie suit her now wore along with polished black shoes and his case had also changed to black leather. He looked up from his suit to Eloise in surprise and with a questioning look in his eyes.

"These are high end buyers, we need to blend in." Eloise said softly through her smile tucking her wand away. "You look dashing in a formal suit by the way."

"You look lovely as well." Newt stuttered out trying not to stare at her, but the way she moved into the auditorium with a swing in her hips was making it difficult for him.

Eloise surveyed the area around her, her eyes moving around the small yet generous crowd, sizing them up, talking to a few as she went along. She knew if they got out of this it would be a great big miracle. They took a seat in the back, Eloise lounging with her legs crossed seeming as casual as possible while Newt sat up straight.

"Newt, sweetie, you need to loosen up or they'll know something is up with us." Eloise leaned close to his ear as she spoke, not noticing the flush on his neck and ear as her warm breath caressed his ear.

He forced himself to calm down and sit back in his chair, his knuckles white as they gripped the seat. It wasn't much better, but Eloise would take what she could get. The lights dimmed as a man came up onto the stage dressed in extravagant robes and more jewelry than what was really necessary.

"Welcome honored guests." He opened his arms with a flare. "We shall begin the auction…."

They brought out animal after animal, none of them treated to well, stuffed into cages and paraded about on chains as they were sold off to the audience. Eloise glanced over to Newt who was getting angrier and angrier as it all went on. Eloise reached over taking his hand into hers, he glanced over to her and she gave him a reassuring smile.

She reached down subtly opening her case while mumbling under her breath. She pulled up a clear bag of marbles that were various dark colors. She closed her case and leaned over to Newt resting her head on his shoulder.

"Start making your way toward the back stage entrance." Eloise said with a giggle.

"What are you going to do?" Newt asked softly.

"Create some panic with a dash of chaos." Eloise winked.

"Be careful." Newt said pressing a kiss to her forehead before getting up and moving away toward the front.

Eloise sat frozen for a moment, her hand going to her forehead while a blush played along her cheeks. Quickly she shook herself out of her daze and opened the bag of marble which started glowing. She took out a few handfuls and rolled them softly along the ground, some pausing under seats while others went all the way to the stage.

Eloise held one last on in her hand and smiled as she spoke to it, the marble starting to glow a painful shade of white, the others on the ground doing the same. Suddenly the first one went off with a loud bang, then another and another all over the auditorium sending everyone into a panic.

"Are we being raided?" Eloise yelled in a scared voice, playing the swooning damsel. "Is it the authorities?"

This got them into an even worse uproar as sounds from the behind the curtain became very loud and troubling. Eloise slipped up the stage while the man was trying to calm down the crowd, some of them appearating away. She readied her wand, using it to change her clothes back to what they were before. Her eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in anger as soon as she slipped behind the curtain.

In a large cage was a sickly looking depressed Thunderbird, and Newt was standing in front of it fending off attacks from three men who seemed intent on his demise, while three others were laid out on the ground, be-spelled by the Magizoologist into unconsciousness. She used their distraction to her advantage taking out the men with three flick of her want.

"Petrificus Totalus." She stated with each flick of her wand leaving the three men on the floor completely immobilized. "That's better."

"Eloise duck!" Newt ordered and Eloise dropped down just as Newt fired a spell hitting the man coming up behind her.

"Thank you Newt." Eloise stood back up eyeing the robust man.

"Quickly, help me get them into my case." Newt said as they moved to the cages getting out various animals and putting them safely into Newt's case.

Then they came to the Thunderbird who was watching them closely. While the other animals had been rather small to medium sized creatures that could not really put up to much of a fight especially in their condition, the great bird was a whole other story.

Newt approached the Thunderbird while Eloise held back keeping her wand at the ready in case they had any more visitors or if Newt needed protection. The Thunderbird became restless as Newt came nearer, letting out a few warning squawks along with some frightened noises.

Newt spoke softly coming up to the cage, his eyes averted and his hand outstretched as if he was approaching a Hippogriff, but without all the bowing. The more Newt talked the calmer the bird seemed to get, slowly becoming silent. Newt stopped inches from it, his hand extended through the bars and he held completely still until he felt the Thunderbird place its beak against his hand rubbing gently into the palm of the Magizoologist.

Newt raised his head to look into the Thunderbirds eyes smiling softly as it let out a coo. Eloise watched as Newt took away the charms that held the Thunderbirds powers in check along with the chains then opened the door. It broke her heart and she was sure it did the same to Newt's to see the amazing creature hesitantly and painfully hobble out of the cage, its wings weak from disuse. It was a tight fit to get the Thunderbird into the case, but they managed.

"Here." Eloise gave her case to Newt.

"Why are you giving me this?" Newt asked.

"You need to get those creature situated safely and taken care of, I'll get us out of here." Eloise replied.

"No, it's too dangerous." Newt shook his head.

"Newt, some of those animals are natural enemies and have not eaten in a long time, you need to make sure they don't attack and kill each other as well as everyone else in your case now go." Eloise urged him into and he reluctantly descended there in with her case knowing she was right.

"Be careful." Newt said.

"I will." Eloise shut the case as soon as he was in and made for the back door to the auditorium. She made it out into the streets keeping a steady pace trying not to draw attention to herself, but luck was not on her side at two men stepped in front of her bare arms crossed revealing the wand and scimitar tattoo on their upper arms. "Good day gents, can I help you?"

"Give us the case and come with us." The older man ordered.

"Now why would I do that?" Eloise asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You and your friend stole from some very important people, people that can make little girls like you disappear." The younger man sneered. Eloise raised an eyebrow as her hand slipped into her pocket, but one of the men saw this pointing his wand at her threateningly.

"Take your hand out nice and slow, no wand." He ordered darkly. Eloise did so, raising her free hand up, a pair of finger symbols glinting in the sun. The two men started to laugh at the sight of them, not understanding why she didn't go for a real weapon. They slowly stopped laughing as they notice Eloise laughing with them.

"You may want to cover your ears." Eloise said with a happy sigh gaining even more confused look that is until she snapped the symbols together sending out a wave of sound. The two men yelled out in pain before they dropped to the ground unconscious. "I do not envy the headache you will have when you wake." Eloise stepped past them with a smile on her lips as she placed the symbols back into her pocket. They really were always underestimating her. "The echoing symbols are not something a person wants to hear."

Eloise smiled happily as she went on her way disappearing into the crowds, but a look over her shoulder made her smile drop. Without a thought she sprinted, weaving through the crowd as her pursuers gave chase. With too many people around to apperate safely she was stuck on foot.

She had to think fast, but with their boat tickets no good until the following day she really was drawing up short. She could go to the embassy, but then they would ask too many questions for her taste or Newt and his creature's safety.

By the yells of the men she could tell they were gaining and she was on borrowed time. She glanced around the stalls and spotted them, a group of kids who looked like they were up to no good. Knowing she had no choice she opened the case and threw her Theseus thread ball down into it slamming it shut before she flipped the muggle switch on the case and slowed her pace past them.

Just as she thought they nabbed the case and made a run for it while she took off in the opposite direction nabbing a similar case from a nearby seller, a quick charm making it look like the real thing. She had just ducked another corner when the men caught up to her.

-0-

Newt had finally gotten all of the new creatures settled in with the rest of his creatures and on the way to recovery. After he fed everyone he took note that some time had passed and Eloise still hadn't come down. He wondered into his shack walking up to the stairs almost tripping as he went. Looking down her spotted the obstacle, scooping it up into his hand, and rolling the ball of thread thoughtfully before his eyes lit up in recognition.

He scrambled up the ladder, fumbling to open his case until he managed to throw it open much to the astonishment of the boys gathered round the case. Up until this point all they had seen in it was some clothes and a few miscellaneous items in it. Newt climbed out of the case the rest of the way looking round his surroundings taking it as a den of thieves.

"Where am I? Where is Eloise?" Newt demanded.

The boys let out yells of fright making a run for it out of their ramshackle hideout. Newt ran his hand through his hair realizing that something had gone wrong, Eloise wouldn't just let the case fall into the hands of thieves. He quickly grabbed his case slamming it shut and looked down at the thread in his other hand. He held the thread up and spoke to it.

"Find Eloise." Newt said and the wispy light formed leading him out of the shack and back into the streets.

-0-

Eloise sat in an empty animal cage in the middle of a large storehouse trying not to move her hands so the rope around her wrists didn't chafe too much. She watched as the man that was in charge of the auction paced in front of the cage in all his tacky opulent glory.

She licked her lips tasting the metallic from her split lip, she did not go peacefully when they nabbed her resulting in some bruising and a split lip. She shifted keeping her right leg stretched out in front of herself, her ankle sprained and throbbing. She reached up gripping the pendant that Newt gave her for comfort as she tried to think of a way to get out of this mess.

"The girl is no good to us, we need those animals!" The man snapped angrily.

"But boss, Koi swears he saw them put all those animals into that case and I bet there's more in there." A grungy man spoke up. "Heti said that he's heard of this man before, he collects animals. Heti said he messed up some smugglers he was working with once when they were tracking down some unicorns."

"And do you have the case?" The leader snarled.

"Well, no, but we can find it." The grungy man offered.

"You better." The boss pointed his wand at him threateningly. The man nodded rapidly before rushing out of the room along with his comrades leaving Eloise with the boss and three guards. "So this case my men are talking about, is it really full of all those creatures?"

"Well that depends on how much you trust your men to tell you the truth just to avoid pissing you off." Eloise hummed tilting her head to the side.

"You seemed pretty keen on protecting that case, so something valuable must be in it." He surmised.

"Not that you'll ever find out." Eloise replied.

"Oh, I will." He drew out his wand pointing it at her, Eloise's eyes following it as she tried to prepare herself for what was to come.

-0-

Newt followed the thread to a large storehouse on the outskirts of town and gave off the abandoned feeling something awful. He just ducked around a corner as a group of less than desirable men came out and he recognized the tattoos as the ones that Eloise said to avoid. They walked out of the storehouse right past where Newt was hiding, but they did not see him.

"You think she'll tell the boss where the case is?" One of the men asked.

"After he's through with her she'll tell him everything." The other man shrugged. "You know how the boss is when he's angry."

"To bad to, she was a pretty little thing." Another man commented, the others agreeing before going on their way. Newt was gripping his wand and case so hard his knuckles went white as his breathing became labored.

As soon as they were out of sight he slipped toward the storehouse and took a peek through one of the windows. He saw the man from the auction and some guards standing around an animal cage, but it was no animal in that cage, it was Eloise.

She was laid out on her back while the man continued to question her about Newt and the case, about their creatures. She said something that Newt could not make out, but judging by the furious look on the man's face it was not what he wanted to hear.

He whipped his wand around and Eloise let out a cry of pain when the curse struck her. Without another thought Newt ran into the building blasting through the doors with a powerful spell. The men were startled, their wands raised in defense, but Newt was quicker as he threw out one of his latest finds.

The swooping evil cut through the air with ease blocking the spells form the guards allowing Newt to take them out. With a call from Newt the creature dove straight at the boss taking him to the ground hard. Newt was on him in a matter of moments, his wand flicking away his opponent's wand and another spell completely disabling the man.

"Ellie, I'm coming, I'm here." Newt opened the cage kneeling next to Eloise who was panting and clearly in pain, tears streaming down her eyes. He removed the ropes from her wrists then helped her up and moved out of the cage to see the swooping evil beginning to feast on the boss's brains, but a few clicks of his tongue had the creature back in his pocket.

"Newt, my…my wand…he has it…I can't…." Eloise breathed out, not wanting to lose her mother's wand. Newt summoned it to his free hand and gave it to Eloise who held it close as he scooped her up into his arms just as the rest of the men came in. "A gift from me…to you…for your excellent hospitality."

Eloise held out what seemed like a white puff ball taken from her under her hair and let it fall from her hand just as she and Newt apparaited away. The puff ball expanded as soon as it hit the ground filling up the storehouse trapping everyone inside for the authorities to pick up later.


	8. Chapter 8

Eloise sat up in her bed that was located in the study of her case. Her wounds covered in bandages and healing lotions curtesy of Newt who had been taking care of her since the incident. For the past week he had not let her do a thing, taking care of her every need, and making sure she healed correctly.

In short she was going nuts and had no idea how his creatures handled being babied by 'mummy'. He barely let her make a move without being right there next to her, asking how she was feeling, if she needed anything, and telling her he needed to check on her wounds.

Casting a glance over to the doors she cautiously through aside her covered and got out of bed making her way over to her desk. Slipping her glasses over her eyes she started to sort through her notes continuing her search for her next artifact.

She owled her most trusted contacts wanting to keep this one secret as possible, but so far nothing had come up though Delma seemed to be on the trail of a clue. She rolled out some old scrolls using a magnifying glass as she read the ancient script, mumbling to herself as she wrote down more notes.

"Eloise!" Eloise jerked up at the sound of Newt's voice and gave him an innocent look.

"Hello Newt, I was just…" Eloise scrambled, grabbing the first thing her hand touched. "…looking for a book to read."

"And you chose a dictionary?" Newt raised an eyebrow setting a trey of dinner down on the edge of her desk. "You need to be in bed."

"Newt, it has been a week, I am fine." Eloise ran a hand through her hair. "I have had much worse than this."

"That's not the point." Newt replied taking the book from her hand and starting to pull her back to the bed, but Eloise didn't budge.

"Yes it is, I am not a child Newt." Eloise pulled her hand from his.

"Eloise…" Newt started.

"No! I do not need to be protected." Eloise snapped.

"Yes you do!" Newt snapped back surprising Eloise, he never raised his voice, ever. Newt looked back and forth from her to the floor before he spoke again. "I never should have let you out of my sight, never should have let you go on alone and get captured like that."

"Newt that was not your fault." Eloise took his hand into hers.

"Eloise, they hurt you, you could have died." Newt gripped her hands in his, tears slipping from his eyes. "I could have lost you permanently this time."

"But you didn't." Eloise said gently. "Newt, in our line of work there will be times when one of us is going to get hurt. Not all of the animals you save are safe and not all of the artifacts I gather are benign, but that doesn't mean it is the other persons fault. Neither of us chose our fields without knowing the danger and we need to respect that with one another."

"I know, but just seeing you in that cage…I had never been so scared in my life." Newt pulled her into a hug resting his cheek on top of her head. "Just promise me you'll be more careful from now on?"

"I promise Newt." Eloise said wrapping her arms around him in return nuzzling against his chest, neither of them letting go for some time.

-0-

Eloise took out the first Kantele from Finnish history made from the jawbone of a pike and a few hairs from Hiisi's stallion. It was strongly charmed with the ways of old magic to have power over animals giving the player a certain control over them. She had convinced Newt to let her try it out in his case on a rather irate Jackguar.

Jackguars had the head of a jack rabbit mixed with the body of a leopard and were used mostly in dessert transportation. Most were treated quite well as they were a very expensive breed of animal, but the one that Newt and Eloise had come across had been left in the dessert to die after breaking it's leg. It had been attacked by other wild life of the dessert barely keeping them at bay with its claws and fangs, but it was starting to wear down.

It had been too weak at the time to fight them as they took it into the case and took care of its injuries, but now it was well on the way to recovery, gaining back its strength. It started to lash out at them angrily, not wanting them to come anywhere near it. Newt had tried everything, but Jakguars did not take abandonment well, being such fiercely loyal creatures themselves.

"Just, don't get to close." Newt cautioned as they came to the dessert landscape. The Jackguar growled lowly in its throat barring its sharp teeth.

"Right. Let's hope Kantele lessons payed off." Eloise mumbled as she strummed the strings causing the long ears of the creature to perk up.

She played a simple tune the best she could with her limited of knowledge of how to actually play the instrument, but it seemed to be enough as the Jackguar calmed down. Newt slowly started to approach again and this time the Jackguar was much more receptive. Newt was able to check his injuries and make sure everything was healing correctly.

"There you go Jack, we'll have you up and about in no time." Newt said gently scratching Jack behind the ear making his leg thump.

"Where will we take him? We can't just let him loose in the dessert again." Eloise commented as Newt backed away.

"I know a reserve where he'll be well looked after, but first we have to get him to trust people again." Newt said as Eloise stopped playing.

"We'll get there, he just needs time." Eloise said as Newt looked down when he felt a tug on his pants.

"Hello Dougal, what can I do for you?" The Demiguise climbed up onto his shoulder and pointed to the far end of the case.

"Is something wrong?" Eloise asked.

"I don't know, but Dougal wants to show us something." Newt said and they started through the case following Dougal's directions when they came upon what looked like four pine squirrels with small horns, one of them lying on the ground as the others hovered worriedly around it. "Oh dear, I have warned you lot about rough housing."

The little Sciurus's as they were called made way for them, allowing Newt to gently scoop up the injured one. It whimpered lightly as it held its arm at an odd angle. Newt took a seat on the grass with Eloise as the other Sciurus's gathered round them, a few more coming down from the trees, watching as Newt lay their injured member on Eloise's lap. Newt started to go through his satchel of medical supplies he carried with him during their rounds.

"Don't worry, daddy's hear." Eloise said lightly stroked the small creature giving it some comfort. She heard Newt's breathe hitch and glanced over at him seeing his flustered appearance. "Newt, are you ok?"

"Fine…I'm fine" He said quickly, his voice a bit strained. He cleared his throat before speaking again, keeping his head buried in his satchel so he didn't have to make eye contact. "Daddy?"

"Well you call yourself mummy." Eloise pointed out.

"Right." Newt nodded and Eloise became afraid she had overstepped a boundary.

"I can stop if you want me to." Eloise offered.

"No, no, it's fine." Newt said with another blush taking out his needed supplies and mending the Sciurus's injured arm.

As he worked he scooted closer to Eloise in order to better take care of his creature, their knees touching as they both set cross-legged. Eloise watched him as he worked, smiling softly our how dedicated and caring he looked, like a parent taking care of their child, it was beautiful.

"All better?" Eloise asked when he finished.

"In a few days or so, but yes, all better." Newt smiled up at her, his face going red, realizing how close they were to each other, the moment freezing as sounds faded into the background, but in the end that is all a moment is and they pass so quickly. Dougal came up to them holding up a leather bound book breaking the moment causing them both to flush realizing they had just been starring at each other.

"Dougal! Did you get into my case again?" Eloise took the book from the Demiguise as Newt took the Sciurus, placing it in its nest. Dougal places its hand on top of the book looking to Eloise imploringly.

"You've started a tradition it seems." Newt sat back down next to her. For the past every other night or so Eloise had taken to reading to the animals. At first it was a way to calm down the Aurantiaco, three orangutan like beasts whose fur could ignite into flame at will. Reading to them seemed to calm them down enough when they were really fired up. The other animals gathered around liking to listen as well so it became an almost nightly occurrence barring incidents. "What will the story be today?"

"Well, it seems Dougal has chosen The Jungle Book." Eloise ran her fingers over the golden lettering. "This will take a few nights to get through."

"Then we better get started." Newt commented and Eloise smiled opening the book and started to read. Soon they many of the creatures gathered around them listening to the story of man-cub Mowgli and his life in the jungle. When Eloise's voice grew tired Newt picked up where she left off as was their custom, switching off when the other grew tired. They red into the book until their creatures began to nod off signaling bed time for them all.

-0-

Newt and Eloise's travels had taken them too many different places around the world, currently they were in Brazil in search of a Passante. It was a large bird much like and ostrich in shape and the way it's neck was elongated, but it was completely covered in colorful feathers like a red, green, and blue parrot. It could run at incredible speeds, fly just as fast, and was very sought after for its golden horned beak.

With Eloise's help and the return of a large sacred Golden Stone the sanctuary for these creatures as well as the people who guarded them were once again restored and protected by the magic of the large stone. It completely hid their natural habitat from outsiders and was referred to as the city of Douradura.

"Newt! I think I found it!" Eloise called out as she came through the doors that connected her case to Newts. In her hands was ancient texts, old scrolls, and a large worn map. She nearly tripped over herself as she ran for Newt's shack, many of the animals watching her run by in interest before going about their day. "Newt! I need you now!"

"Eloise!?" Newt stumbled out of his shack, his shirt un-tucked and un-buttoned causing Eloise to stop short in surprise at the sight of his bare chest. Her eyes traveled along the numerous scars that littered his skin almost as much as his freckles. "Eloise? Are you hurt? Are you ok?" Newt asked the stunned woman as he looked for the reason of her distress, but saw none. "Ellie?"

"I...uh...I..." Eloise stuttered, tearing her eyes away from his rather toned chest. "I didn't realize you were dressing."

"What? Oh!" Newt quickly buttoned up his shirt. "I'm sorry, I know it's not a sight one wants to see, it is quite disturbing I suppose."

"Disturbing?" Eloise echoed in confusion of his choice of words.

"Well my scars are a bit off putting." Newt ducked his head in embarrassment as he grabbed up a pale and started to walk away. Eloise watched him walk away for a moment then dropped everything she was holding and hurried after him.

"Newt, I was not put off by your scars." Eloise said as she caught up with him while he was feeding his creatures.

"It's fine Ellie." Newt said reassuringly.

"Oh stop it." Eloise nudged him with her shoulder as they walked side by side. "The only reason I reacted the way I did was because you didn't have a shirt buttoned and your trousers are undone."

"Merlin's beard!" Newt yelped dropping the bucket to quickly zip up his pants. Eloise had her hand clamped over her mouth trying to stop her laughter from coming through while Newt tried to look annoyed with her, but was soon laughing with her.

"You know you're not the only one with scars." Eloise said taking up the pale and setting it aside. Eloise then took Newt's hand in hers pulling him over to an outcropping of rocks. "Come on, sit down."

"Ellie, it's ok, I don't..." Newt trailed off as Eloise turned her back to him and raised her hair up exposing the scar that ran along the back of her neck. It was jagged and thick crossing her neck then continuing under her shirt. Newt reached up touching the scar lightly with the tips of his roughened fingers making Eloise shudder slightly. "What happened?"

"Don't you dare laugh, but I was after the Spindle of Sleeping Beauty." Eloise said letting her hair fall back into place, Newt's brows shooting up in surprise. "I found reason to believe that it was a real artifact after a series of incidences, people falling into deep sleeps not caused by a potion. I only made the connection when I saw the pin pricks on the finger of each victim and someone made the offhand comment of sleeping beauty. They thought I was crazy until I persuaded a wife to kiss her husband and he woke up right away."

"And you got that from the spindle?" Newt asked her.

"No, I got it from the curse that came with the spindle curse. The user can also cast up a wall of living thorny vines, one of them got me along the back before I was able to take care of the wanted witch Tanta, the one that was using it to take out her ex's, and subdued the artifact." Eloise told him.

"Shouldn't an auror have done that?" Newt asked.

"Probably, but when artifacts are involved they don't always have the abilities needed to take care of the job." Eloise shrugged then looked at Newt expectantly.

"What?" He asked as he shifted slightly.

"I told you one of mine now you tell me one of yours." Eloise replied.

"I um..." Newt started nervously then slowly lifted his shirt sleeve to reveal a strange looking scar made of circles that wrapped around the length of his fore-arm. "I got this one trying to save a grindalo from a fishing net, he was panicked, couldn't have been no more than a child, and when I was able to get him out he attacked me. The fishermen were quite mad at me for freeing the poor fellow, they had planned on setting him up as a fishing trophy of some kind, and they had no idea what he even was. I was run out of the village for releasing the 'demon' as they put it back into the lake."

"That must have been fun." Eloise chuckled.

"Quite." Newt said with a small smile. "I was able to sneak back to the lake and secure the grindalo's. I transported them to a more remote lake were they would not be bothered anymore. They seemed happy the last time I visited them."

"I have one here that runs across the side of my leg." Eloise gestured to the side of her right leg. "I got it from a cursed Chinese puzzle box that set people on fire if they didn't solve it in time. A fact I wish I had known before I started to try and solve it."

"I have a scattering of scars from…from the war." Newt said hesitantly as he clenched his hands. "I worked with the Ukrainian Iron Belly division on the western front. I spent quite some time in the hospital tents either for myself or…someone else." Eloise reached over taking his hands into her gaining a small smile from him as he gripped her hands. "Were you…I mean…what were you…doing…during the…the war…"

"I acted with a small group of curse breakers that kept magical artifacts out of the hands of the enemy, even if they were one of our own at times. A lot of people tried to weaponized artifacts for their own gain or for the greater good according to them." Eloise sighed tiredly. "I have my fair share of war scars as well and not all of my comrades made it out alive."

Newt pulled her to his side wrapping his arm around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder, each taking comfort in the other's understanding. They ended up spending the afternoon exchanging stories of their scars and stories from the war as they went about taking care of the animals, it was only when they came back to the shack that Eloise remembered what she had been so excited about before. She ran up to where she had dropped her things scooping them back up in her arms.

"I can't believe I almost forgot." Eloise grinned setting her things out on a picnic table she had set up outside of Newt's shack. It's where they ate together when they weren't staying at a hotel or B&B.

"What's all this?" Newt asked.

"Well back on the subject of scars, the worst scar I have is the one on my stomach, nearly killed me." Eloise said placing her hand over her stomach and Newt recalled when they were standing before the display case with Excalibur in it. "I was traveling all over Britain gathering up King Arthur's weapons. I have his shield called Pridwen, his spear called Rhongomynyad, his knife called Carnwennan, Caliburn the Sword in the Stone, and of course the sword Excalibur from the Lady of the Lake." Eloise said in growing excitement. "But now I'm after Clarent, the sword Mordred used to kill Arthur."

"What does this have to do with your scar?" Newt asked and Eloise frowned, her hand going to her stomach.

"I had gained some rather unsavory attention that wanted the weapons of power as well. They managed to follow me to Excalibur. There was a struggle and in the process I was stabbed by their leader Jarbelle, a Nazi sympathizer." Eloise said with a sneer. "Luckily he was a fool who didn't know his Authurian legends. He walked out of the ancient church, Excalibur in hand, but not sheathed, he left that behind. I was able to use the sheath to heal myself, the only thing that can heal a wound from Excalibur. I was then able to pursue Jarbelle and recover Excalibur in another skirmish."

"And now you're after Clarnet, what can this sword do?" Newt asked.

"It is the equal to Excalibur in all ways, its evil twin so to speak. It imbues the wielder with just as much power, but twits them to the darkest aspect of themselves whereas Excalibur does the exact opposite." Eloise shook her head then looked to Newt with an excited smile. "How would you like a trip?"

"I think I would love it." Newt grinned back as they looked down at a very, very old map depicting the location of the Battle of Camlann.


	9. Chapter 9

Dressed in his normal attire Newt followed Eloise, who was wearing dark green pants that tucked into knee high hiking boots, a white button up shirt, closed brown thing length vest, a brown duster, a plaid green scarf, and a brown fedora, through a dense forested area in the center of England's White Rose Forest.

She told him that she was looking for something that depicted the Druid symbol of Mordred and that would be where he had been buried, the entrance to his tomb. The map she was using was to guide them through the forest was made by Druids in the event that the sword was ever in jeopardy of being found by less than desirable forces.

"So what does this tomb look like?" Newt asked as they wondered through the forest, Eloise's nose buried in the map.

"I've no idea." Eloise hummed causing Newt to stop short and stare at her as she walked by him.

"You don't know?" Newt asked.

"Nope, but I know where it is, after that how hard can it be to find it?" Eloise asked optimistically.

"I suppose so." Newt nodded slightly.

"Not worried are we Mr. Scamander?" Eloise tucked the map away.

"It's always been my philosophy that worrying only means you suffer twice." Newt replied.

"Nice philosophy." Eloise nodded as they walked on, but suddenly tripped as they were making their way through thick foliage and large trees, their roots covering the ground. "OW!"

"What? What happened?" Newt asked.

"I stubbed my toe on something." Eloise winced as she raised her foot up and rubbed it while holding onto Newt for balance.

"What did you trip over?" Newt asked as they turned back to the middle of the thick roots. Eloise spied something sticking out through the leaves and brushing over it with her foot removed the leaves that covered a large square stone tile. Quickly Eloise knelt down with Newt brushing away the rest of the leaves, they even had to remove some of the roots with their wands to get to it. Eloise started to laugh in her excitement while Newt grinned, happy for her.

"Do you know what that symbol it Newt?! That is the symbol of Mordred in the picture language of the Druids!" Eloise said running her fingers over the jagged symbol.

"That's fantastic." Newt said, knowing what this meant to her. "What does it mean?"

"It means that we are in the middle of the battle field of Camlann." Eloise said setting back on her heels as she looked at it in wonder.

"What that surrounding Mordred symbol?" Newt asked pointing to the wheel that was sliced into sections and in each section was a depiction of a tree save for three that showed a vine, reed, and ivy. Surrounding the circled of trees was a series of braided lines, all of it carved into the stone.

"A Celtic Lunar Calendar." Eloise touched the edge of the circle. "Celts used Lunar Calendars that consisted of thirteen months, each lasting twenty eight days in length. Each month of the Celtic Lunar calendar bears the name of a tree or plant, which also stands for one of the consonants in the Celtic 'tree alphabet'." Eloise tilted her head to the side. "This is the entrance to the tomb, there has to be a trick of some kind to get inside of it."

"Perhaps it's like a safe, perhaps there is a combination of some kind in involving the symbols." Newt commented as he reached out touching one of the trees, then snatched his hand back when the tree glowed gold. They shared shocked looks before starring back down at the symbols as the light faded away.

"Newt, I think you're right, it's a combination riddle." Eloise said softly. "But what is the combination?"

"Your map!" Newt said suddenly.

"What?" Eloise asked as she took it out. Newt moved over to kneel next to her, unfolding the map he pointed to the path they had taken. "Look, at the beginning of the path was a Birch…" Newt pointed to the beginning of the trail, then dragging his finger down the path her pointed to the next tree depicted on the map, then the one after that listing off their names. "…Rowan, Alder, Willow, Ash, Hawthorn, Oak, Holly, Hazel, Vine, Ivy, Reed, and Elder."

"So if I were to…" Eloise pressed the symbols in the same way Newt had listed them off, each one taking up a shimmering golden glow and as soon as she pressed the last tree there was a bright pulse of light followed by the ground rumbling. Newt grabbed hold of Eloise pulling her back as quickly as he could from the stone. It split down the middle, the trees roots spreading out covering the stones and pulling them apart until an opening was made.

"Lumos." Newt flicked his wand and light emanated from its point. He turned to Eloise holding out his hand to her. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Eloise grinned taking his hand as he led her down the stairs, roots spilling down the stone walls, ancient torch holders long since rusted from disuse, and dirt strewn about the ground, barely even a noticeable stone apparent under it.

They entered the chamber, a shaft of light coming up from the ground while on the wall in front of them were five slots with a square stone in each. A strange symbol was on the end of each of the stones, and on the ground surrounding the shaft of light was four more stones with symbols on the end of them as well.

"What is this all about?" Newt asked looking over the stones and the light.

"I'm not sure." Eloise said, cautiously reaching out to the light, her fingers barely touching it when it started to shimmer. Words in gold floated up from the light, solidifying in front of them allowing Newt to read them out loud.

"Only a person thinking freely and using the sixth sense can place the next stone in the sequence in the light." Newt said out loud.

"Didn't even rhyme." Eloise commented.

"Do they usually?" Newt asked and Eloise hummed with a shrug.

"More or less." Eloise said thoughtfully.

"Well, do you know what this one means?" Newt asked.

"Nope." Eloise replied.

"Oh, well, we have time to figure it out." Newt took a step forward, the stone beneath his foot giving way like pressing on a button. The door they had come through closed and the room started to shake, the ceiling coming down. Eloise looked from the ceiling to Newt who looked panicked and apologetic. "Sorry?"

"Ok, no need to panic, sixth sense is obviously the key…but I was horrible at Divination." Eloise looked over to Newt.

"You know we both barely got through that class." Newt replied running his hands through his hair.

"Ok, ok, ok, maybe it's something else." Eloise started to pace, the tip of her thumb pressed between her lips while her free hands was wrapped around her stomach. "We still have plenty of time." Just then spikes emerged from the ceiling and floor causing them both to flinch back. "Ok, maybe less time than I thought."

"I'll try to stop it or at least slow it down." Newt said taking out his wand, but none of the spells helped.

"Sorry Newt, these places are drenched in ancient magic. We don't have the deep power like that to affect them." Eloise said pacing rapidly back and forth, avoiding the spikes. She came to a sudden stop in front of the line of stones on the wall. Newt ran over to the mechanism that was bringing the ceiling down on them grabbing one of the large rocks from the ground shoving it in. "Sequence."

"What?!" Newt looked to her, as the ceiling slowed for a moment in its descent, only for the rock to give way and the ceiling to keep on falling. "This isn't working!"

"Sequence! That's the answer." Eloise ran over to the light, running her finger along each stone until selecting one.

"Are you sure?" Newt asked ducking down at the ceiling had reached his head.

"Nope." Eloise said shoving the stone into the light and for a moment everything paused, nothing moved, and neither of them breathed. Both of them jumped hearing a metal clanking sound, but instead of going down the ceiling rose back to its original spot.

"You did it." Newt grinned pulling her into a hug which she happily returned.

"Well it was pretty simple when I figured it out." Eloise pulled him over to the line of stones pointing to the first one. "No broken lines." She indicated the round symbol. "The next had two and so on and so on, the only one missing from this one is…" Eloise pointed over to the one in the light. "…the sixth symbol with six broken lines."

"Brilliant." Newt smiled as the door opened up allowing them to move on.

"Thanks, I just wonder what else is around the corner." Eloise said thoughtfully. "Step lightly."

The tunnel was squared off in shape and they could see no further than the lights of their wands allowed. Newt glanced from the carved walls over to where Eloise was running her fingers lightly over the depiction of the crowing of King Arthur, her eyes filled with wonder.

He loved watching her eyes light up like this, in search of an artifact, and unraveling a mystery, it was when her passion really showed through. She reached into her case mumbling under her breath as she took out a long scroll of paper which grew as she held it up to the carving until it was the same size.

"What's that?" Newt asked as he watched an exact picture appear on the paper of the carving.

"Yaad Kaagaz or Memory Paper. If you hold it up to an image, carving, or any type of art work then it make a perfect copy of it." Eloise showed him the carving on the paper and if it wasn't for the fact that she was holding it so easily he would have sworn it was stone.

"Amazing" Newt said running his fingers over the image before Eloise stored it away.

"Yeah, ancient Hindu wizards seemed to think so and the process to make this stuff if very difficult so there's not much of it around unless you're willing to make it yourself." Eloise nodded as she took more out every time they came across a carving of Merlin and Arthur's legend. Newt's gaze wondered from carving to carving, but paused when he saw movement ahead of them just out of reach of the light. "This is strange."

"What? Newt asked keeping his gaze on the shadows.

"Well see these here?" Eloise pointed to the holes in the walls. "These are for poison darts to be shot from as soon as someone crosses in front of them, but..." Eloise waved her hand in front of one of the holes making Newt flinch and nothing happened. "...they've all been tripped already They should have a replenishing spell, but they've been used so many times over the years that it's run the spell dry."

"Shouldn't there be bodies or something if they've been fired?" Newt asked.

"I would suppose." Eloise shrugged picking up one of the spent dart, studying it for a moment before letting it fall back to the ground. They went on talking about what may have happened, but Newt became distracted by something not too far off, something they were walking toward. Newt glanced at the shadows where he could barely make out something lying on the ground and over at Eloise who was still talking about the traps and grabbed her hand making her stop mid-sentence. "What is it?"

"Shh..." Newt said softly glancing to the shadows, Eloise following his gaze with furrowed brows. There just far enough out of sight to meld with the shadows was a moving shape on the ground, all that could be seen were its eyes, an eerie glowing green.

"Newt…" Eloise gripped his hand tightly.

"Just wait here, I'm going to get a closer look to see what it is." Newt squeezed her hand one last time before slowly moving toward the creature. "I think he's hurt."

Suddenly the creature let out a sharp cry as soon as the light from Newt's wand touched it and there was a rumbling coming closer to them. Eloise looked behind her to see two more creatures appear out of freshly dug holes then back to the first animal she saw that it was joined by two others just like it.

"Newt, what are they?" Eloise asked softly.

"They are Saturni, a species much like what muggles refer to as a pangolin, but much larger." Newt said, falling into a bit of a rant as he backed away, back toward Eloise. Eloise could barely make them out, but could see that they had armor like black scales with shimmering purple and green coloring to them when the light hit them. "They are burrowing creatures that live underground and can curl into tight balls allowing them to borrow through the ground along with their long sharpened claws, that's also how they protect themselves and their territory."

"I'm guessing they are very territorial." Eloise commented once Newt was next to her again.

"Yep." He nodded. "But the strange thing is that they are not native to Britain, they're from Africa."

"Then what are they doing here?" Eloise questioned.

"I've no idea, but we need to gather them up and take them home." Newt commented.

"Sounds good, what do we do?" Eloise looked to him, but it was too late, one of them curled up rushing at them like a bowling ball.

"Look out!" Newt pulled Eloise to the side as the Saturni sped past them, kicking up rubble as it passed. It came to a skidding stop in front of the injured one leaving one behind them and the rest in front of them. The three in front of the injured one growled lowly warning them back. "They're protecting…her. They do run on a pack mentality, one for all, all for one kind of thing."

"That's great and all, but how do we get them into your case?" Eloise asked.

"They rely mainly on smell to track down prey, if we could confuse them…Eloise, do you have any perfume?" Newt asked.

"Yeah, I have a few bottles." Eloise nodded opening her case and summoning them to her hand. She held up four vials of different scents, handing two of them to Newt.

"Spray them everywhere and on everything, even yourself." Newt instructed and they did so, soon the whole corridor was filled with the perfume's scents.

The Saturni started to desperately sniff around, trying to locate them, going so far as to randomly pick and direction and roll only to end up hitting a wall, not that it did them any damage. Newt pulled Eloise along, careful to avoid the attacking creatures, but Newt paused at the injured one.

"Newt." Eloise looked worriedly to the other creatures that were starting to get their barring's.

"Just a moment." Newt looked over the creature until he found a dart embedded between its scales, having hit just right. Newt took it out, the creature grunting softly in pain, and held it up to Eloise. "Are these poisonous."

"Only sleeping draughts, the Druids did not believe in outright killing, they always gave you a chance." Eloise took the dart from Newt, running her wand over it just to make sure. "She'll have a horrible headache, but it will pass in no time."

"This should help with that." Newt fed some leaves from his pocket to the creature. "Do you think you can inject the others with these darts?"

"Sure, but I need them to not be curled up, I'll need to aim for under their armor." Eloise nodded.

"I'll be the distraction, you get them to sleep." Newt instructed and before Eloise could comment Newt called out gaining the creatures attentions.

They moved toward Newt surrounding him and coming out of their rolled up forms. They jumped at Newt, a few catching his pant legs causing him to stumble back. Finally a target presented itself and with a flick of Eloise's wand she sent a dart into the back leg of each creature, causing them all to fall to the ground in a groggy state.

"Are you ok?" Eloise ran over to Newt kneeling next to him helping him up.

"I'm ok, nothing to damaging that a needle and thread couldn't mend." Newt assured her as he stood up. "Help me get them in."

"Right." Eloise nodded.

Newt sat his case down, opening it and allowing them to lower each Saturni into it. Newt located them to the nice African landscape he had set up, making sure barriers were set up so when they woke up they wouldn't get out into the rest of the case before they were acclimated, also leaving them some leaves for the side effects of the darts.

"How much further?" Newt asked once they were on their way again.

"Not sure, but that's not what worries me." Eloise said glancing at the various larger holes in the walls, freshly dug holes.

"What is it?" Newt asked her.

"Those are burrowing creatures you said, and that they are not from here." Eloise commented touching the edge of one of the holes feeling the moist earth and Newt nodded. "How many tunnels have they made that reach down here, who brought them here, and why were they brought here?"

"We may not be alone down here." Newt surmised slowly.

"Indeed." Eloise gripped her wand tightly. "Newt, if someone has gotten to Mordred's sword before us then I'll have to use Excalibur."

"You make that sound like a bad thing, having to use the sword." Newt eyed her. "Is it?" Eloise looked away, biting her lip. "What happens if you use it?" Newt asked eyeing her as she opened and closed her mouth a few times. "Eloise, what happens to you? You said that almost all artifacts have a side effect to their use."

"It's not important." Eloise waved him off.

"Yes it is, I can tell it is, now tell me what happens." Newt ordered.

"Newt, getting Clarnet from evil hands is far more important that the side effect." Eloise averted her gaze.

"No." Newt stepped in front of her grabbing her arms forcing her to look at him. "Nothing is more important than your safety Eloise, nothing. Now tell me!"

"If anyone, but Arthur or of Arthur's bloodline uses it for to long, it will…" Eloise took a breath. "It will kill them by sucking away their life force."

"What?! And you expect me to just be ok with that?!" Newt snapped at her.

"It takes time for it to happen, it's not instantaneous so I'll have time to use it and save the day." Eloise forced a bright smile, but the look she was getting from Newt caused it to falter.

"No." Newt shook his head.

"Newt…" Eloise started.

"No, we will get Clarnet before anyone else can and you won't need Excalibur." Newt said grabbing her hand securely in his.

"We don't know that we'll be able to." Eloise argued.

"We will and you won't have to die in the process." Newt said as he whirled around coming face to face with an irritated Eloise, her arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"This is my choice." Eloise bit out.

"That doesn't make it a good one." Newt said back.

"If anyone with ill intent get that sword before us, do you know what Clarnet could do? It will amplify everything evil about him, not just his personality, but his magic as well. Spells like you could not imagine would be at his or her control, the darkest of dark magic wrenched from the time of ancient darkness, boundless and violent." Eloise started to pace. "With Clarnet, they could destroy everything."

"Then we better hurry and get to it first." Newt said meeting Eloise gaze unwaveringly and whenever he did this she knew he would never budge.

"Fine." Eloise glared, turning on her heel and making down the hall again, Newt following closely behind her. Soon they came into a large dome shaped room at least five story eyes, the walls lined with various pillars with different depictions of the war carved into them, and in the center of the room bathed in a white light was a tomb of solid stone. Eloise and Newt walked up to it running her hand over the writing in the stone. "Here lies Mordred, the twice cursed traitor of Avalon." They looked over the carving of a man lying down on top of the tomb in full armor and cracked down the middle, half of the tombs top having fallen to the side revealing the remnants of Mordred. "It's already been opened."

"Eloise, what…what is that?" Newt asked nervously looking at the three stains of deep red that partially covered strange symbols burnt into the ground in a circle.

"Sacrificial symbols, a way to force the tomb open." Eloise said bitterly.

"You were always the smart one." A voice echoed throughout the room.

"And Jarabelle, always with the dramatic entrances." Eloise mumbled darkly turning on her heel to face the intruder.

His hair was greased making the brown locks look almost black, his pale blue eyes were filled with malicious greed, a thin mustache adorned his upper lip, and he wore a black pin striped suit and polished shoes.

He was flanked by two tall burley twin wizards both with a buzz cuts, grey eyes wearing tan slacks, brown boots, a white dress shirts, and brown trench coats. There was also a sinisterly lovely looking witch with long red hair, brown eyes, a blue long sleeved dress, and black flats with her arm looped through Jarabelle's.

"It's good to see you Eloise." He grinned viciously revealing a deep French accent.

"Wish I could say the same." Eloise narrowed her gaze.

"It seems that this time you were to late my dear." He held aloft a sword made of dark steal, its very presence permeating the air with darkness.

"Put it down Jarabelle." Eloise and Newt held up their wands.

"Not let's not make this messy." Jarabelle said with ease, confident in his numbers and the power of the sword.

"Jarabelle, that sword will consume you, you cannot control it." Eloise cautioned him.

"I am more powerful that you think." Jarabelle hissed pointing the sword at them, a powerful black shooting out at them. Eloise grabbed Newt pushing him out of the way just as it struck the ground, shattering it, leaving behind a crater. They ran for the cover the pillars would provide for them, their backs pressed against the ancient stone work.

"Flush them out." Jarabelle ordered.

"What's he doing, why doesn't he come for us himself?" Newt asked.

"He is binding himself to Clarnet. In order for him to be able to use it fully he has to sacrifice his soul to the sword." Eloise pushed Newt aside sending a spell at the woman as she rounded the pillar not far from them sending her into a wall with a loud thump. She slid to the ground in a daze, not getting up again.

"Look out." Newt grabbed Eloise's hand pulling her out of the way of the twins.

They were forced into the surrounding tunnels with the twins hot on their trail firing unforgivable spells, one after the other. A cutting curse hit Eloise in the arm causing her to cry out in pain, stumbling to the ground. Newt stood in front of her wand raised as the twin advanced on them, he pointed it up at the ceiling.

"Bombarda!" He shouted sending piles of stone and earth down on the twins, trapping them beneath the rubble.

He knelt down next to Eloise who had pulled herself up to a sitting position, holding her bleeding arm tightly. Newt removed her jacket, the sleeve shredded, to get a better look at the wound. There were four cuts in her arm that were bleeding, dyeing her s white blouse sleeve red.

"We need to get you out of here." Newt said as Eloise pulled off her scarf.

"And leave Jarabelle with Clarnet, no." Eloise shook her head handing Newt her scarf. "Bind it tight."

"Eloise…" Newt started to argue as he bound her would as tight as he could.

"Do not argue with me Newt." Eloise snapped. "If this was about one of your creatures I would trust your judgement completely, I'm asking for you to do the same for me right now Newt, we cannot let him win."

"What do we do?" Newt asked.

"We have to separate him from Clarnet before they become one." Eloise said standing shakily to her feet with Newt's help. "Are you ready?" Newt nodded. "Then let's go."

They made it back into the large room where a darkness was now surrounding Jarabelle as he chanted out the spells engraved into the sword Clarnet. Veins of dark black appeared along all of his visible skin and his eyes began to turn red.

"I'm sorry Newt." Eloise said opening her case. "It's too late and he's too strong, I have no choice."

"What?" Newt looked to her.

"And now I command Excalibur to my hand!" Eloise called out reaching into her case, her eyes glowing blue as a wind swept through the room. Jarabelle growled as his eyes snapped to her, Eloise removing the sword from its sheath, tossing it to the side as she advanced, blade in hand.

"Eloise! No!" Newt yelled, but was forced back as the two energies coming from the witch and wizard met with thunderous crashes.

"You are consumed Jarabelle." Eloise called out, her voice strange as if more than one was speaking at the same time.

Jarabelle made no response, merely lifting his sword and charging at her. Eloise gripped Excalibur with both hands meeting Jarabelle halfway, the swords meeting like a strike of lightening. Jarabelle deflected Eloise's attack, pushing her sword to the side then making to slice at her, but she spun quickly out of the way.

She thrust forward at his chest, but with a bout of dark energy he forced her back, skidding along the ground, barely able to remain up right. With her teeth gritted she ran full force at Jarabelle, Excalibur alight as she brought it down on him, their swords locking together. The both struggled for the upper hand, pressing steel against steel trying to force the other away. It was at that time that Jarabelle's accomplice with the long res hair recovered running onto the room.

She raised her wand to shoot Eloise in the back, but Newt was quicker, firing off a spell making her duck back behind a pillar. She fired a spell of her own in return causing a large portion of the pillar Newt was behind to be blasted away. He rolled behind another pillar, staying low as they exchanged more fire.

"Tell me Eloise, do you still have the remembrance of me I left you from our last meeting." Jarabelle hissed and Eloise could feel the ghost of pain run along the scar of her stomach. "Perhaps I will be leaving you with another before this battle is over."

Energy seemed to gather between the two, building and building until there was a resounding explosion forcing them both back. Eloise fell to the ground, sliding into one of the pillars with a painful groan, Excalibur falling form her hands. Jarabelle had remained upright advanced on her quickly, giving her no chance to recover.

"Put down your wand!" Jarabelle pulled her up holding Clarnet against Eloise's throat. The red head smirked as Newt let his wand fall to the ground. "Taunta, take his wand and his case."

"Of course." Taunta nodded taking both.

"No, leave him alone." Eloise snapped. Jarabelle. "Let him go, you got me, just let him go."

"No, I'm not going anywhere." Newt replied.

"Then you can watch what happens when Clarnet comes into contact with someone's blood." Jarabelle smirked as a thin line of blood dripped from Eloise's throats. From the thin wound veins of darkness seeped up causing her to writhe in pain.

"No!" Newt screamed and Taunta raised her wand at him ready to fire, but a sudden weight in his hand came up just in time blocking the spell and shooting it back at Taunta with stronger force. She hit the ground hard unconscious. "You let her go."

"There is nothing you can do for her now." Jarabelle pushed Eloise to the side and almost instantly Newt was on Jarabelle, Excalibur in his hand raining down blow after blow with no pause. Jarabelle started to struggle to keep up the attack, Newt's emotions making his blows stronger, and Excalibur feeding off of theses emotions empowered him even more.

"I will not let you touch her, ever again." Newt raised Excalibur high and brought it down swiftly knocking Clarnet from Jarabelle's hands, the evil wizard left cowering before him as the power of the sword left him. Newt kicked Clarnet to the other side of the room then grabbing up his wand he pointed it at Jarabelle binding him.

"Newt?" Eloise struggled.

"Ellie." He ran over to her helping her set up, setting Excalibur to the side. "Are you alright?"

"It's in me, the darkness." Eloise's head turned from side to side in pain.

"What do I do?" Newt asked desperately, holding her close, then his eyes landed on the sheath. He called it over with his wand and placed it against Eloise's neck and almost instantly she sagged in relief, her head resting on his shoulder. "Eloise?"

"I'm ok now Newt, I'm ok." Eloise gasped then glanced around. "Jarabelle?"

"Tied up." Newt nodded to where the man was lying on the ground, struggling wildly as a strange almost liquid like shadow moved toward him from Clarnet. "What is that?"

"Clarnet does not like to lose." Eloise gasped out. "There is nothing that can be avoided, not even Excalibur can stop it from taking its revenge." They could only watch in horror as Jarabelle was sucked into Clarnet. "The price for failure is the eternal imprisonment of his soul within the dark sword."

"Can he be released?" Newt asked.

"I don't know, but it is for the best, that kind of corruption would have made him a danger to everyone and everything around him." Eloise shook her head, then looked up at him with a soft smile. "Thank you Newt, you saved my life."

"It was my pleasure." Newt held her close pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Let's go."

They gathered up both swords being careful not to touch Clarnet, using a sheath she had made specially for it along with ancient bindings from Japan and China, she was going to make sure this sword was never unleashed again. Eloise locked Clarnet away in a deep dark vault in her case that she had had made by the goblins of Gringotts themselves, no one was getting that sword ever again.


	10. Chapter 10

Eloise sat at her desk with her glasses perched on the edge of her nose starring down at a stack of worn paper and writing down notes in her journal. She mumbled to herself twirling her quill between her fingers as she thought over everything that had happened in Mordred's tomb.

She did not like the thought of anyone being trapped in Clarnet, even Jarabelle and his minions, but there was no way to revive them, they were all dead. She had studied out the rest of the tomb taking more etchings and logging them away in one of her journals while Newt had searched for more Saturni's.

They had found that Jarabelle had illegally imported them in order to get around the traps of the tomb. Newt hadn't located anymore, just the five they first encountered. Newt set them up in his case and they had taken to him once they found that he was no threat, that he was a friend. They had been poorly taken care of so Newt decided to take care of them for a time before they made a trip back to Africa to release them back in their homeland.

So absorbed in her work she didn't notice the door to her study opening and closing silently, allowing Newt to step from his case into hers. He smiled as he watched her mumbling to herself, her hair in disarray from the multiple times she ran her hand through it, and an ink smudge on her cheek. She had buried herself in her work since the tomb and had done little else since.

Newt quickly shook his head realizing that he had been starring at her, his cheeks flushing slightly. He walked over to his desk clearing his throat, but Eloise didn't notice so he repeated the noise a little louder causing her to startle.

"Newt!" Eloise yelped, clumsily trying to grab at her glasses which had slipped off and were now hanging off her head by one ear.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Newt said apologetically.

"It's fine." Eloise said waving her wand in the direction of her piano taking the charm of that made it play for her. "Did you need help with something?"

"No...Well yes...kind of..." Newt stuttered out before clearing his throat to continue. "Would you come with me for a moment?"

"Sure." Eloise sat her glasses to the side and standing up. She ran her hands down her long sleeved shin length dark green dress with black accents and slipped her feet into a pair of black flats. "What do you need help with?"

"I need to show you first in order to explain properly." Newt replied.

"Alright, lead the way." Eloise smiled as Newt led her into his case stopping just before they reached a new enclosure Newt had been working on. Newt faced her opening and closing his mouth a few times as if trying to decide something.

"Would you close your eyes for me?" Newt asked nervously.

"Why?" Eloise asked slowly with a raised eyebrow.

"I just...well. Please?" Newt stumbled over his words.

"Not an answer, but ok." Eloise gave him one more look before closing her eyes, a faint blush coloring her cheeks when Newt took her hands into his guiding her forward. His thumbs were gently rubbing circles on the back of her hands unintentionally distracting her so she didn't realize when the terrain had changed to a grassy field under her feet.

"Don't move and don't open your eyes." Newt said letting her hands slip from his.

"Why do I have a feeling you didn't really need my help with something?" Eloise asked as she heard Newt shuffling around.

"I might have told you a small fib." Newt allowed and Eloise could hear the smile in his voice. "Ok, open your eyes."

Eloise did so and let out a soft sound of wonderment as she took in the new enclosure before her. It was a gorgeous wild garden made up of all sorts of plant life, but what really caught her attention was the beautiful white oak in the center surrounded by her favorite flowers, Stargazer Lilies, wild flowers, and all sorts of different kinds of roses.

"Oh Newt…this is…" Eloise breathed out in wonder.

"I needed a place for the fairies that we found and I thought that perhaps you'd like a garden filled with your favorite flowers." Newt shrugged then held up a picnic basket. "How about a break?"

"Newt, you are wonderful. I really needed this." Eloise smiled as Newt set out a blanket and they spent the rest of the evening in each other's company watching the fairies explore their new home. Newt stole glances as Eloise often, admiring her smile and the way she laughed, but always looked away when she turned to him, a dark blush on his cheeks.

-0-

Eloise hummed as she read over an older book while writing notes on some parchment, dipping her feathered pen in the glass ink well from time to time. While she was working five fairies flew about her head putting her hair into braids while using flowers from her atrium to decorate with. She had told Newt she would watch them since he was busy with some of his other creatures, he said they had been feeling neglected.

Once they had finished with her hair they began to flit around her room, mainly where she had her floral garden sat up. The tended them, but were looking rather board so with a wave of her wand Eloise started her piano up, a beautiful melody playing much to the enjoyment of the fairies. The flew in time with the music, a beautiful dance to watch, but then two of them flew over to her pulling her from behind her desk to the center of the garden. They danced around her coaxing her rather into their dance and though her steps weren't as graceful as the fairies flowing movements she was having fun and so were they.

This is how Newt found her when he stepped into her study ready to relieve her of her baby sitting duties. A smiled graced his lips and his eyes lit up as the sight of Eloise dancing with the fairies. He looked from her golden hair tied up in various braids, the flowers in her hair swaying with her movements. It was an enchanting sight to see, the pure happiness that radiated off of Eloise warmed his heart, the way she interacted in general with his creatures made him happy. She got along with them so well and was always willing to lend him a hand.

Of course he was always willing to help her with her work as well, something she thanked him on every occasion that they worked together. They had been through so many adventures since they started traveling together, weather it was engaging with a strange new beast or exploring the untold depths of a new ruin of some kind. They each were always willing to listen to the others rambling about their passions, neither ever complaining, and it was nice for both of them to have someone like that around

The song had just ended, Eloise doing a final spin before curtsying to the fairies who curtsied back, the piano trailing off. Eloise laughed along with the fairies only stopping when they heard the sound of clapping. The fairies made excited noises rushing over to Newt and pulling him over to Eloise pushing them together making them both go red in the face. Newt had his hands placed on her waist to keep her steady while Eloise's hand gone to his shoulders. They were about to step apart when the piano started up again, playing a soft tune.

"I believe they want us to dance." Newt commented.

"Seems so." Eloise hummed in return.

She was starring resolutely at Newt's bow tie, unable to lift her eyes to meet his. Newt was in a similar situation of nerves as he starred over her head at the opposite wall. Eloise found herself inhaling the scent of pinewood and fresh rain while Newt breathed in the smell of books and warm vanilla. Hesitantly Eloise started to raise her eyes while Newt lowered his, their gazes just about to meet when there was a loud noise from inside Eloise artifacts room. They both looked to the source while the fairies let out annoyed groans.

"What was that?" Newt asked as they ran over to the doors, stepping into the vast room.

"I've no idea." Eloise took note of her missing guardians. There was another crash that sent the duo running down the aisles as fast as they could the sounds of her guardian's low growls spurring them on. They rounded a corner in Eloise's ancient Egypt department where they found the guardians had cornered a thief in the process of stealing a silver dog whistle. "No one move."

"Eloise..." Newt said in worry, eying the Niffler who held the whistle securely in its paws, eyeing the two guardians who had cornered it, but made no move to attack.

"Don't worry Newt, Ron and Ronda are under express orders to do no harm to any of your creatures no matter what their safety comes first. I always figured they might find their way in here sooner or later." Eloise walked over to her guardians placing her hands on their head. "They only contain or corner, never engage." Eloise knelt down holding out her hand to the Niffler. "Nif, that is a very touchy artifact and it has abilities that I'd rather not have unleashed right now so if you could just..." The niffler darted away without a backwards glance. "Oh for the love of…"

They took off running after the niffler as fast as they could, passing by priceless artifacts that covered years, cultures, and lands. The niffler cut to close to a pedestal that held a rare Chinese urn causing it to wobble dangerously. It was said that it held the souls of an ancient mysterious army of darkness, what it really held were a bunch of wraiths that did the bidding of the holder of the urn.

"Aresto Momento!" Newt called out, his wand pointed at the urn, allowing it to harmlessly land on the ground. "Eloise, what does that whistle do? Will it hurt anyone?"

"That depends on how many farms we are near right?" Eloise replied whip out her wand to stop a suit of armor from falling over.

"I think we passed quite a few on the way here, not sure how many exactly, why?" Newt asked as they entered the wardrobe section of her artifact room.

"Well that whistle is not a dog whistle it is a locust whistle." Eloise said ducking through wracks of clothing. "If blown it will call a horde that will devour all in its path. The Germans were going to use it on our farms to cut off our food supply, but we were able to recover is before they could use it."

"Bugger." Newt mumbled as Eloise nodded.

"Nif, that is not a jewelry box!" Eloise cried out jumping for the Niffler, who dropped the box in order to scramble away. She barely caught the box letting out a relieved sigh holding it tightly to her chest as Newt helped her back up.

"What's in there?" Newt asked as she placed it back on the shelf making sure the chain around it were still secure.

"Pandora's box, it took me forever to capture the last of the evil creatures that were released and lock it back up." Eloise said as they started after the Niffler again.

"But there's still evil in the world, shouldn't it all be gone if it's all captured again?" Newt asked.

"Unfortunately no, they had been out for far too long and everything was already too infected by them to be reversed." Eloise glanced around the large room. "Now where did he get to?"

"There!" Newt pointed to the furry little beastie as it scampered around a corner.

"Oh no." Eloise groaned.

"What? What is it?" Newt asked as they rounded the corner in a panic.

"I have of the years obtained various treasures and keep them all in one room." Eloise said as she sped up.

"Are they cursed?" Newt asked straight out knowing that hardly anything in Eloise case was safe.

"Some yes, mostly causing eternal greed to those who touch them, but it's the Arabian stuff I'm worried about." Eloise and Newt slid to a stop in front of a vaulted door.

"Dare I ask why?" Newt glanced at her.

"Let's say I met various creatures connected to magical treasures throughout my travels." Eloise explained as she started to unlock the vault. "Most were good and kind, but one was an ancient evil sorcerer who had been tricked by a good Genie into becoming one, inadvertently binding himself to a lamp that had been locked away for centuries so no one would ever foolishly rub it in the hopes of gaining wishes. Once released I doubt the wishes of the lamp rubber would be high on his to do list."

"Bugger." Newt muttered as Eloise undid the charms on the door that the niffler so easily bypassed.

The door flung open revealing a dome shaped room with a high vaulted ceiling. It was painted stark white with gold accents and black marble floors. Spiraling around the walls of the room was a series of stairs and landings. At each landing was a vault with a gold plaque that told what was locked within it.

Following the scampering of tiny nails on the marble floor they started up the stair case as quickly as they could. They passed a room that held the entire collection of Black Beards treasure, Aztec treasure, ancient Egyptian treasure, and much more.

Newt had once asked her how she was able to amass such an amazing collection of artifacts all on her own and she had let him in on her secret. Her case was a family heirloom that was passed down through generations of Curse Breakers, all of them adding to the collection and keeping it safe from anyone who would use them for their own gain at the expense of others.

"There! No, not there!" Eloise called out as the niffler made straight for the vault labeled Arabian Nights. "It's like he knows that exactly where I don't want him!"

"I have him." Newt flicked his wand summoned the niffler back to himself, various artifacts and treasure falling from his pouch as he was pulled straight into Newt's hands. The niffler gazed up at Newt breathing hard as he looked for a way out. "Niffler, we've talked about this and I expressly forbade you from coming into Eloise's case." Niffler looked down. "It's dangerous."

"Newt's right Nif, some of the things in here could really hurt you and neither of us want that sweetie." Eloise gently scratched the top of his head gaining a coo from the fluff ball. "Now please return what you've taken and I will let you have a special treat."

The niffler perked up and started to take various things out of his pouch, Eloise using her wand and inciting a spell that sent everything back to where it was supposed to be.

"It always amazed me how much could fit in their pouches." Newt commented as the niffler went pulled out a long jewel incrusted dagger, the sheath in the shape of a dragon.

"Is it like a natural extension charm?" Eloise asked him sending the dagger off.

"In a way." Newt nodded.

"Isn't that your pocket watch?" Eloise asked as the niffler held it up.

"You are a sneaky little beastie." Newt muttered taking the watch back, unable to stop the fond smile from blooming on his lips. Eloise also revered some of her own personal jewelry with an amused and exasperated shake of her head.

"Is that all?" Eloise asked as the niffler finally looked up at them, opening his pouch to show it was empty. "Very good." Eloise reached into her pocket and took out a gold music box engraved with various flowers, on the all an ordinary looking music box. The niffler looked it over in interest, noting that it was not overly shiny, but then Eloise opened it and it released a multicolored light that was projected all around them like a cavern of jewels accompanied by a pleasant melody. "What do you think nif?"

The niffler snatched it from her holding it up as it gazed in wonder around itself.

"I believe he likes it." Newt surmised.

"Seems so." Eloise nodded as the Niffler curled up round his new treasure with a contented yawn.

"I think it's time we put him to bed." Newt gently cradled his creature as they walked back out of her case, fixing a few things as they went. Ron and Rhonda greeted them as they passed, eyeing the niffler distrustfully.

"It's okay guys, he's taken care of and I'll double the protection charms so we won't have any more unexpected visits." Eloise assured them patting the top of their head and gaining content rumbles. "You both did a good job, I'm so proud of you both."

"Yes, indeed. Thank you both for taking care of the situation so carefully." Newt added, the stone pets nodding to him as he and Eloise left back to Newt's case putting Niffler to sleep in his nest with his new treasure.

Unconsciously Newt slipped his arm round her waist while she leaned her head on his shoulder watching as the niffler drifted off to sleep. If anyone had seen them at that exact moment they would have mistaken the two for a couple watching their child as they slept, but not all moments in the case were this nice.

-0-

Eloise carefully made her way into Newt's shack gently pushing the door in allowing a shaft of light to cut through the darkness of the room. Her brows were furrowed in concern as she took in the gloom that permeated every part of the small area, all emanating from the man curled up on the small bed against the wall.

The boards creaked beneath her feet as she padded her way over to Newt who was starring resolutely at the wall, tears streaming form his eyes. She sat down on the edge of the bed and placed her hand on his arm rubbing it soothingly.

"I'm so sorry Newt." Eloise said, tears gathering in her own eyes.

"She was so young, too young." Newt said in a strained voice.

"These things happen, she was sick." Eloise tried. "You did everything you could."

"It wasn't enough." Newt said bitterly and Eloise sighed, not knowing what she could say to make him feel better.

"Scoot over." Eloise said nudging him over so that he was no lying on his back on the far side of the bed. Eloise then laid down next to him also on her back, their shoulders pressed together so they could both lay on the bed. Eloise reached down entwining her fingers with his, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb. "Tell me about her." Newt glanced over at her with red rimmed eyes that took in her own tear stained cheeks and she smiled softly back in encouragement. "Tell me all the good things, all of the good times you had with her."

"Well..." Newt turned his gaze to the ceiling, clearing his throat and taking in a shuddering breath as he gripped Eloise's hand tightly in his own. "She was one of the first creatures that I took in, she was only a baby at the time and had been captured by some traders." Newt shook his head. "She was in poor shape and it was some time before I got her healthy again. She was so happy, loved to play and swim about when given the chance." Newt started to laugh fondly. "One time she had managed to get into my shack and had stolen my clothes, when I got back into the case she had distributed them out all of my creatures. Imagine my surprise to see them all dressed up, it was like out of a picture book."

"That must have been quite the scene." Eloise laughed with him and before he knew it Newt was feeling much better. He was still sad at the loss of his of his creature, of something that he held so dear to his heart, but remembering all of the good times he had with her helped a great deal, Eloise helped him a great deal.

-0-

Eloise paced back and forth as she tapped her chin with her index finger, her other hand resting on her hip. She was deep in thought, trying to come up with the best idea she could, something that would blow everything out of the water.

It was Newt's birthday and while it was still a little over a month away she was already thinking about it, mainly because buying gifts for the man was a task to be sure. She had always been able to get him the perfect gift though, well at least something that he really appreciated, but this year she felt like she was drawing a blank.

Trying to spur her thought process she went over to her books, her eyes trailing down their spines and reading off the countless titles, but no luck. She was just about to give up when she spotted a book she had not cracked open in a very long time. After she had mastered its content there was really no reason to take it from the shelf again.

She shook her head turning back to her desk nearly jumping in fright when she saw Dougal sitting on top of it looking at one of pictures.

"Dougal, you startled me." Eloise sighed, long having given up trying to find out how the mischievous creature would get into her case. Dougal looked up at Eloise setting down the picture frame before making her way over to her and climbing up so that he was resting on her hip with Eloise's arm supporting him. Eloise smiled hugging Dougal. "And how is your day going Dougal?" Dougal blinked owlishly at her. "That good huh? Mines about the same, can't think of anything to…give…Newt…." Eloise looked from Dougal to the book and back as a wide grin made its way onto her face. "Dougal, I need your help. We are going to give Newt the present to end all presents!"

Time flew by fast for Eloise and Dougal as they worked every chance that they got, making sure that Newt never caught them though he was beginning to get suspicious that they were up to something. Eloise replied that of course they were and it was none of his business that they would tell him in their own time. Of course this had done nothing to dissuade Newt from trying to find out, acting like a child trying to get a peek at their present before it was time to open them.

"Ok, keep them closed." Eloise said in excitement as she led Newt through the habitats.

"You didn't have to get me anything Ellie." Newt told her once again.

"Of course I did, after what you did for me for mine, I couldn't just let it pass." Eloise thought back to the lovely time they spent ice-skating and drinking hot coco in front of a lovely fire. Then he had given her the most lovely knee length wool jacket of deep dark green that she now wore at every opportunity. Eloise smiled as they came to a stop and positioned Newt before taking a step back. "Ok, and open."

Newt did so glancing around himself to find that they were in Dougal's area, said Demiguise sitting on boulder gazing at him. He looked over to Eloise, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"What...what exactly am I looking for?" Newt asked hesitantly.

"Why don't I let Dougal tell you?" Eloise gestured to Dougal who set up straighter before raising his hands.

'Hi mommy.' Dougal signed and Newt let out a soft gasp. 'Eloise taught me sign language so I can talk to you.'

"He was a real fast learner, picked it up in no time." Eloise smiled as tears filled Newt's eyes.

"This is brilliant." Newt wrapped Eloise up into a tight hug spinning her around.

Once he had set her down he kept his arms around her, her hands resting on his shoulders as they finished laughing. In the silence that followed Newt admired the way Eloise's flushed cheeks brought out the sparkle in her eyes. Eloise herself was taking in the color of his ginger blonde curls in the light of the artificial sun set. There was a tug on Newt's pants causing him to look down at Dougal who climbed up settling between them.

"I do believe that Dougal is looking for his thanks as well, it was a joint effort." Eloise giggled

"Well thank you as well Dougal, this was a lovely gift." Newt smiled as Dougal nuzzled against him. They rest of the evening was spent with Newt and Dougal talking to one another as Eloise watched in amusement. Her only worry was how she was going to surpass this gift on holidays and birthdays to come.


	11. Chapter 11

Eloise let out a puff of air as she starred up at the artificial skies of the Arizona landscape Newt had made. He was taking them to an area he thought suitable for the release of the Saturni they encountered in their recovery of Clarnet and she had opted to stay behind in the case to get some research done, but soon grew bored of that and decided to check on Newt's creatures, that was how she ended up in her current situation.

Her hand threaded through the feathers of the top of Frank's soothingly as he cooed in contentment, his head resting on her chest with his beak coming to a stop at the base of her neck. She had just wanted to enjoy the warmth of the sun for a bit and decided to take a lay down on one of the grassy areas soon falling into a light slumber.

Seeing her do this Frank had wondered over and decided he could use a nap as well then promptly laid his head on top of her. He had fallen asleep some time ago and when Eloise woke up seeing the sleeping avian she hadn't had the heart to wake him.

"Ellie?" Newt came up to the habitat and Eloise glanced over to him placing a finger to her lips.

"He's sleeping." Eloise said as she continued to rub the large birds head.

"I can see that." Newt said softly with a bright smile. "I thought you were working?"

"I was, but then I got frustrated and decided to take a walk about, then that turned into a lay about when I got here. It was so warm I thought a nap was in order, so did Frank. I woke nose to beak with this slumbering beastie." Eloise said with a fond smile to Frank.

"How long have you been like this?" Newt asked her.

"What time is it?" Eloise asked.

"Five in the afternoon." Newt checked his pocket watch.

"About three hours then." Eloise surmised. Newt shook his head with a laugh as he gently started to rouse Frank, the great bird blinking groggily as it lifted its head allowing Eloise to sit up.

"Oh, I am as stiff as a varnished eel." Eloise stretched her back.

"I'm not surprised." Newt chuckled helping her to her feet. "We've arrived by the way, just passed through West Village some miles back."

"Really? Already? Time flies when you're wrapped up in your favorite thunderbird blanket." Eloise commented rubbing the top of Franks head.

"Indeed." Newt nodded in amusement. "Help me with the Saturni?"

"Of course." Eloise replied as they gathered up the small back and escorting them out of the case. Eloise glanced around at the sun lit plains taking a deep breath of fresh warm air. It was a perfect day for them all with but a few clouds in the sky and a nice breeze flowing along.

"This will be a perfect spot for them." Newt nodded releasing the Saturni.

"Do you think they'll be happy?" Eloise asked as they watched the Saturni running through the planes, digging into the earth to start their new home.

"I believe so." Newt nodded picking up his case with a sad smile.

"And it's not too close to Rio Campo?" Eloise asked in concern.

"No, it should be fine. More than likely they will not stay in this area, this is just a stopping point until they find their new home." Newt replied. He was happy to give his creatures back their homes and freedom, but was always sad to see them go, like a parent sending their child off to start their own life. "We best go, it will be dark soon."

"How about we stay in Rio Campo for the night, perhaps look round the shops in the morning?" Eloise commented looping her arm through Newt's. "Medium sized villages like these, just on the brink of becoming a city, always have such interesting things."

"Sounds pleasant." Newt nodded glancing around before they started toward the growing town not knowing the heart break it would cause them.

-0-

Eloise and Newt sat on the bench in the center of the deck looking out over the ocean as the Statue of Liberty came into view. The deck was filled with the passengers watching in marvel as the great city of New York loomed ahead of them.

"Almost there." Eloise said in excitement, her case at her feet. It felt good to get away after what had happened, but even an ocean apart didn't seem enough to escape that nightmare in Africa.

"Almost there." Newt agreed with a smile. He was worried for Eloise, she had taken the loss hard, nearly exposing herself to the villagers in her anger. He thought a trip to New York would do them both good and it was time to bring Frank home. He was taken from his thoughts as one of his clasps on his case opened. He quickly bent down closing it then picked up the case settling it in his lap. "Dougal... you settle down now, please. It won't be long."

"You really should get that fixed." Eloise pointed out as he rested his chin in his folded hands which set on top of his case.

"I will." Newt sighed as Eloise leaned her head on his shoulder humming her acceptance of his answer. The ship soon docked and they disembarked with cases in hand, only separating when they had to go to separate check stations.

"Next." One of the checkers called out and Newt nervously made his way over, glancing over at Eloise who was at the checker across from him seemingly having a pleasant talk.

"British, huh?" The checker asked looking over Newt's passport.

"Yes." Newt tore his eyes away from Eloise's laughing form, nervously fidgeting where he stood. She ducked her head tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she replied to her checker.

"First trip to New York?" He asked Newt regaining his attention.

"Yes." Newt said stutteringly.

"Anything edible in there?" The man gestured to Newt's case.

"No." Newt replied.

"Livestock?" He asked and Newt hesitated, placing his hand over his breast pocket, then his case latch flipped open again, both he and the checker looking down at it.

"Must get that fixed..." Newt quickly closed it. "…ahh, no."

"Let me take a look." The man said and Newt took up his case placing it on the counter between them, casually flicking his muggle worthy switch. The man took the case turning it around and opening it to reveal a simply packed case. The man looked at Newt one more time, taking in his nervous posture before closing the case. He held out Newt's passport before speaking. "Welcome to New York."

"Thank you." Newt said taking his things and joining Eloise as they walked out, Eloise sending a wave to her checker. "Do you…do you know him?"

"Nope, just met him, nice guy though." Eloise smiled happily and held up a slip of paper. "Said to give him a ring if I want a personal tour of New York."

"Oh…" Newt glanced back at the man, his eyes narrowing slightly, before facing forward again, head hanging down.

"What's wrong with you?" Eloise asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." Newt quickly shook his head turning back to face ahead of them. Eloise smiled as she looped her free arm through his, Newt glancing at her, his cheeks coloring and a small smile playing along his lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Newt and Eloise moved down the busy streets of New York with excited smiles, neither of them having been in the grand city before. It was continuous noise, sounds, and movement, nothing stopping even for an instant. It was always so interesting to see how muggles got along without magic, they were a rather creative people.

Eloise straightened her navy blue thigh length tailored jacket that matched her navy blue high wasted pleated pants. She also had on a dark green button up blouse with a bow collar that made her dark green eyes pop, a navy blue cloche hat perched on her head with her light blonde hair hanging in smooth waves just back her shoulders, and a pair of navy blue low heeled lace up boots that reach up just past her ankles, the hymn of her pants covering the shoe to the top of the heels.

"So after we finish our business here in the states, we can head over to my cousins home for his New Year's party." Eloise chatted with Newt about her cousin Phineas and the party he'd be throwing. She had received a letter and invitation from him while they were on the ship. "He said that my father will be there as well and Theseus to."

"You never mentioned how they knew each other." Newt commented.

"Oh, he and my cousin served together during the war, I thought told you that." Eloise furrowed her brows. "Phineas was a healer illegally using his magic to save muggle and wizard soldiers alike. He was lucky that a blind eye was turned to his actions considering the war and what we were all fighting for."

"Right, can't wait to see them all." Newt nodded and Eloise looked up at him in concern, knowing he always thought less of himself that his brother and others in general at times.

"You astound me Scamander." Eloise commented shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" Newt looked confused.

"You're brother his a good man, but you are as well Newt. You are doing great things here." Eloise smiled up at him. "You are a great man."

"Thank you Ellie." Newt smiled softly.

"You're welcome, now come along Newt, we have a city to explore." Eloise looped her arm through Newt's and they made their way toward a crowd gathering in front of a bank.

"This great city sparkles with the jewels of man's invention!" A woman on the stairs of the bank called out as a man holding a banner behind her nodded and children handed on pamphlets. Newt and Eloise moved through the crowd. "Movie theaters, automobiles, the wireless, electric lights. All dazzle and bewitch us!"

"So sorry." Newt said as he accidently bumped into a woman eating a hot dog.

"But where there is light there is shadow, friend." The woman went on, a severe looking woman attempting to seem meek. "Something is stalking our city, wreaking destruction and then disappearing without a trace." Eloise shuddered at the sight of the broken wand depicted on the banner, Newt reaching up and patting her hand comfortably, setting his case on the ground. "Listen to me. We have to fight, join us, the Second Salemers, in our fight! You hear me? We have to fight together..."

"Excuse me, trying..." The man coming through the crowd lurched forward, tripping over Newt's case.

"Watch it!" Someone snapped at him.

"So sorry, my case." Newt apologized as Eloise helped to straighten the man up.

"Are you ok?" Eloise asked.

"No harm done." He assured her, nodding to the man before moving on.

"Excuse me! You, friends!" The woman called out to Newt and Eloise. "What drew you to our meeting today?"

"Oh... we were just passing." Newt told the woman, Eloise nodding in agreement.

"Are you a seeker? A seeker after truth?" The woman questioned.

"I'm more of a chaser, really." Newt replied, getting a small chuckle from Eloise.

"I always thought you were more of a keeper." Eloise teased making Newt's ears go red.

"Hear my words and heed my warning. And laugh if you dare." The woman went on self-righteously. "Witches live among us! We have to fight together for the sake of our children, for the sake of tomorrow! What do you say to that, friend?"

"I say that we just got done with one war and I don't really see a point in starting another with a bunch of fairy tale creatures." Eloise raised an eyebrow with a smirk at the woman as the crowd laughed.

Eloise shook her head looking away from the sour looking woman as she went on with her speech only for her eyes to widen. Eloise grabbed Newt's hand urgently, the magizoologist glancing at her strained face, following her gaze, and spotting the niffler digging into a hat a poor man had been using to collect coins in on the bank steps.

As one they raced through the crowd up the steps, but the niffler had already spotted them and was making a run for it into the bank. They picked up their speed nearly sliding to a stop on the marble floors of the bank, eyes darting around fervently to spot their pilfering pest.

"Can I help you, sir, ma'am?" A bank representative came up to them.

"No, we were just... just... waiting." Newt quickly lead Eloise over to a bench where the man that had tripped over their case earlier was sitting nervously. Newt to a seat Eloise next to him so that she was now seated between the two men.

"Hi." The man next to her said cheerfully rubbing his hands on his legs. "What brings you here?"

"Same as you..." Newt said distractedly.

"You're both here to get a loan to open up a bakery?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes." Eloise glanced toward the tellers.

"What are the odds of that?" He laughed a bit then held out his hand while Newt leaned back spotting the niffler in a ladies purse. "Well, may the best man win, I guess."

"Excuse us." Newt took hold of Eloise's hand pulling her form the bench and after the niffler.

"Hey, mister... Hey, mister! Ma'am, hey!" The man called after them, but neither heard them. "Hey, lady!"

"Mr. Kowalski, Mr. Bingly will see you now." A secretary announced and nervously he slipped the egg into his pocket making his way toward the office.

They weaved through people as fast as they could while the niffler made off with a woman's shoe buckle, tried to nab a suitcase latch, and slipped into another woman's purse. Newt followed the woman to a line for the tellers ending up a few people behind her. He stood close to the woman in front of him making her obviously uncomfortable, Eloise having to pull him back a couple of steps with an apologetic smile to the woman.

To their left they heard the sound of change hitting the ground and could see where the niffler was hiding under a bench hurriedly scooping is treasure back into his pouch. The niffler glanced around himself and spotted a pug dog with a collar that had a shine ruby charm hanging from it. Slowly he approached the dog which growled lowly in warning before barking with then niffler got to close.

Newt scrambled for the creature, but he was quicker as he dashed away scrambling over the golden bars that separated the tellers from the rest of the bank. They rushed up to the bars gazing past them, Eloise tugged on Newt's sleeve gesturing to the trolley that a guard was pushing. Riding along underneath was the niffler who was shoving more coins into his pouch. Upon spotting them he possessively place his paws on the pile of coins, clearly not about to give them up. The trolley was moved into an elevator, the niffler happily shoving more treasure into its pouch as the doors closed.

"Hey, Mr. English guy! English lady!" The man from before called out, the two turning from the elevator to see said man holding up a familiar shaking egg. "I think your egg is hatching." Newt drew his wand and before Eloise could comment on his bad idea summoned the man over to them with a simple flick then apperated with him and Eloise. They appeared on stairs leading down to the bank vault just as the egg hatched in the man's hand. "What? What just happened?" Newt didn't answer as he held his wand in his mouth freeing up his hand to take the egg from Jacob. Newt looked form the baby creature to Jacob and Eloise in excitement. "But..."

"He's beautiful." Eloise said softly as she and Newt went down the stairs.

"Excuse me..." Jacob gasped out, still in shock, trying to figure out what happened. "I was... over there. I was... over there?"

"In you hop..." Newt had stopped at the outside of the vault opening the case on the floor to let their latest addition in.

"Hello?" Jacob called out weakly as he went down the rest of the way, stopping at the end of the hall to the vault.

"No. Everyone settle down. Stay." Newt said sternly as there was a minor scuffle in the case. "Dougal, don't make me come in there." More animal noises were heard. "Ok, in that case, don't make me send Eloise down there." It got quieter. "There we go."

"Must you use me as a threat?" Eloise rolled her eyes.

"It works." Newt smiled lightly closing the case.

"Only because you're so soft on them." Eloise sighed the spotted the niffler squeezing into the vault. "Oh dear."

"Absolutely not!" Newt and Eloise stood up, Newt pointing his wand at the vault. "Alohomora!"

"Oh, so youre gonna steal the money, huh?" Mr. Bingly had come down the stairs in time to see the vault open up, Jacob plaintively shaking his head, but finding no words to defend himself with. My. Bingly pressed the alarm button and the bells went off signaling their presence in the vault.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Eloise pointed her wand at Bingly sending him to the ground.

"Mr. Bingley!" Jacob said in shock.

"Kowalski!" Bingly managed to say in a strained voice due to his petrification. Newt and Eloise entered the vault to find moth of the boxes already emptied and the niffler sitting on a large safety deposit box of goods.

"Really?" Newt said in exasperation as the niffler shoved another bar of gold defiantly into its pouch. Newt quickly grabbed him up before he could make another run for it. Newt turned him over holding him by his feet as he shook out all the accumulated stolen good from the nifflers pouch. "No... Look at that." Newt said with a small laugh as the treasure started to pile up, Eloise reaching out and tickling the niffler getting even more gold to come out as it tried to squirm away. "Look."

"My goodness nif, you really know how to pack it in." Eloise chuckled along with Newt, but they were interrupted by the sounds of heavy foot falls, the result of the alarm bell.

"Oh no... No, no, no." Jacob held up his hands in panic as the guards rushed down, guns raised. "Don't shoot. Don't shoot!" Newt and Eloise grabbed their cases rushing over to Jacob grabbing hold of him and apparating away. "What?"

"For the last time, you pilfering pest... paws off what doesn't belong to you." Newt admonished the Niffler as he put him back into the case while Eloise moved over to Jacob. He was leaning against the wall for support looking extremely trouble and confused.

"Awfully sorry about all that." Eloise said with a comforting smile. "Are you ok?"

"What the hell was that?" Jacob gasped out as more police rushed into the bank with their sirens blazing, others holding back the crowd that gathered to see what was happening.

"Nothing that need concern you." Newt stood up closing his case. "Now unfortunately you have seen far too much, so if you wouldn't mind..." Newt straightened out Jacobs clothing before turning slightly to take out his wand. "…if you just stand there, this will be over in a jiffy."

"Sure, yeah." Jacob nodded and before either wizard or witch could react Jacob snatched up his case using it to hit Newt making him stumble into Eloise. She struggled to keep them up, almost falling over as Jacob ran away as fast as he could. "Sorry..."

"Bugger." Newt muttered rubbing his jaw as he and Eloise regained their balance.

"Are you ok?" Eloise asked cupping his face as she eyed the forming bruise.

"Fine, fine…." Newt assured her then his eyes widened.

He grabbed hold of Eloise moving them around the corner, Eloise taking a quick peak to see a woman coming their way. They grabbed their cases, looped their arms together schooling their features before they walked toward the woman. Eloise made brief eye contact with the woman while Newt avoided it. Eloise's eyes widened, but before she could react the woman grabbed onto Newt and all three of them were apparated away by the woman ending up in a secluded doorway just off the sidewalk.

"Oi! That's a good way to get someone splinched." Eloise snapped.

"Who are you?" The woman demanded.

"I'm sorry?" Newt questioned.

"Who are you?" She snapped at them.

"Newt Scamander and Eloise Bae Wulf." Eloise answered for them.

"And you are?" Newt asked.

"What's that thing in your case?" She ignored their question.

"That's my Niffler." Newt answered then gestured to the woman's face where a smudge of mustard was. "You've got something on your..."

"Why in the name of Deliverance Dane did you let that thing loose?" She cut him off.

"We didn't mean to, he's incorrigible, you see, anything shiny, he's all over the place." Newt explained.

"I told you that you need to be sterner with him." Eloise sighed.

"I am." Newt defended himself.

"No you're not, he has you wrapped around his paw." Eloise said playfully making Newt pout.

"You didn't mean to?" The woman echoed in disbelief, interrupting them.

"Of course not, what possible reason could we have to do so?" Eloise crossed her arms as she eyed the panicking woman.

"You could not have chosen a worse time to let that creature loose!" The woman said in exasperation. "We're in the middle of a situation here!" She sighed in resignation as she reached into the pocket of her jacket. "I'm taking you in."

"You're taking us where?" Newt asked.

"Magical Congress of the United States of America." She replied flipping open her ID. Eloise read her name, Porpentina Goldstein in interest, her brows rising slightly and letting out an irritated sigh.

"So, you work for MACUSA? What are you, some kind of investigator?" Newt asked her and received a strange sort of confusing nod, not a nod in return as she slipped her ID back into her pocket.

"Can you please tell me you took care of the No-Maj?" Tina asked them.

"The what?" Newt asked in confusion.

"The No-Maj! No-magic... the non-wizard!" Tine nearly yelled at them, her hands gesturing wildly.

"She means the muggle man." Eloise supplied.

"Oh, right." Newt replied.

"You wiped his memory, right? The No-Maj with the case?" She demanded and both looked away sheepishly. "That's a Section 3A, Mr. Scamander, Miss Wulf. I'm taking you both in. Come on."

Tina took hold of them both and apparated away before another word could be said.

"Seriously!" Eloise glared at the woman. "If I lose a limb because of you…."

"Er... sorry, but we do have things to do, actually." Newt quickly cut in as they were practically pulled across the street to a tall building.

"Well, you'll have to rearrange them!" Tina said simply. "What are you doing in New York anyway?"

"We came to buy a present for my cousin Phineas." Eloise replied quickly.

"Couldn't you have done that in London?" Tina asked.

"No, there's only one breeder of Appaloosa Puffskeins in the world and he lives in New York, so no." Newt explained to her as they stopped before the doors.

"I got a Section 3A." Tina told one of the men standing outside the door and he opened it for them. Once again Time pulled them through the doors and into MACUSA. "By the way, we don't allow the breeding of magical creatures in New York." Eloise and Newt were barely listening to her as they looked up the massive room that made up the inside of the building. It was quite busy as witches and wizards wondered to and fro about their business. "We closed that guy down a year ago."

"Hey, Goldstein." Red, the goblin working the elevator greeted her.

"Hey, Red." Tine replied stiffly as they entered the elevator. "Major Investigation Department."

"I thought you was..." Red said in confusion.

"Major Investigation Department!" Tina snapped then straightened up primly. "I got a Section 3A!"

They arrived at the MID room in time to overhear part of a meeting that was being held. In the room was gathered Aurors and the President herself, discussing the most recent disturbances that threatened the magical community.

"The International Confederation is threatening to send a delegation. They think this is related to Grindelwalds attacks in Europe." President Seraphina said as she and the rest looked over a large map showing where strange events had taken place.

"I was there. This is a beast. No human could do what this thing is capable of, Madam President." Graves, the head Auror and Director of Magical Security, informed her.

"Whatever it is, one things clear, it must be stopped. Its terrorizing No-Majs and when No-Majs are afraid, they attack. This could mean exposure. It could mean war." Seraphina trailed off when she noticed Tina entering rather nervously along with Eloise and Newt. She came away from the table, her face stern, followed by Graves. "I made your position here quite clear, Miss Goldstein."

"Yes, Madam President, but I..." Tina tried.

"You are no longer an Auror." Seraphina went on.

"No, Madam President, but..." Tina spoke up again.

"Goldstein." Seraphina warned.

"There's been a minor incident..." Tina said.

"Well, this office is currently concerned with very major incidents. Get out." Seraphina ordered with a dangerous look.

"Yes, ma'am." Tina ducked her head and quickly left with Eloise and Newt.

She lead them back through MACUSA and down to the dark gloomy basement level filled with desks and pipes hanging down from the ceiling. Newt had to duck under a Wand Permit sign when Tina came to her desk which was filled with piles of paperwork.

"So, you got your wand permits? All foreigners have to have them in New York." Tina asked sitting on the edge of her desk.

"We both made a postal applications weeks ago." Newt said eyeing her desk.

"Scamander and Bae-Wulf...you were both just in Equatorial Guinea?" Tina took note of their pass ports.

"I've just completed a year in the field. I'm writing a book about magical creatures." Newt told her.

"Like... an extermination guide?" Tina raised an eyebrow.

"No. A guide to help people understand why we should be protecting these creatures instead of killing them." Newt told her.

"And you Miss Bae-Wulf, are you his assistant?" Tina asked her.

"No…well kind of…well we're each other's assistants I suppose." Eloise rubbed her ear between her forefinger and thumb. "You see, I'm a curse breaker and artifact collector. I went with Newt to New Guinea to obtain an old medieval tapestry, one of the last depictions of the Star of Astoroth…I hope."

"Why's that?" Tina asked, but before Eloise could answer there was a shout.

"Goldstein!" A short man stamped up to them as Tina ducked behind her desk. "Where is she? Where is she? Goldstein!" He snapped then noticed her behind her desk and sarcastically made his voice nicer. "Goldstein!" Tina slowly stood back up. "Did you just butt in on the Investigative Team again? Where've you been?"

"What?" Tina squeaked nervously.

"Where'd she pick you two up?" He asked looking to Newt and Eloise.

"Us?" Newt asked glanced over to Tina who was subtly shaking her head.

"We just came down here to make sure our wand permit papers are in order." Eloise covered quickly.

"Right." He nodded before looking back to Tina. "And how long have they been here waiting for you? Where have you been? Have you been tracking them Second Salemers again?"

"Of course not, sir." Tina shook her head, the sound of someone entering taking their attention.

"Afternoon, Mr. Graves, sir!" The man said shooting Tina one more look.

"Afternoon, Abernathy." Graves said as he came up to them.

"Mr. Graves, sir, this is Mr. Scamander and Miss Bae-Wulf." Tina quickly grabbed up Newt's case and going over to Graves. Standing in front of Graves her demeanor shifted to that of a child seeking a pat on the head. "They have a crazy creature in that case and it got out and caused mayhem in a bank, sir."

"Let's see the little guy." Graves said and Tina nodded in excitement taking the case over to a desk.

"But, sir..." Newt tried, but Graves waved him off. Tina set the case on the desk and in the sight of her superiors opened it to reveal copious amounts of baked goods. Eloise and Newt wondered closer to the case peering in when no one reacted as they expected them to. At the sight of the pastries the two exchanged panicked looks at the contents.

"Tina..." Graves shook his head walking away from them in exasperation. Tina was mortified as she starred down at the case.


	13. Chapter 13

"I can't believe you didn't obliviate that man!" Tina ranted as they made their way through the streets. "If there's an inquiry, I'm finished!"

"So why would you be finished? We're the ones that..." Newt started.

"I'm not supposed to go near the Second Salemers!" Tina cut in.

"Why?" Eloise asked taking another bite out of one of the treats she had taken from the case.

"What was that?" Tina was looking up as a Billywig buzzed them.

"Er... moth, I think." Newt quickly said.

"Big moth." Eloise agreed with a sharp nod as they moved toward a large crowd of people.

"Hey, quiet down. I'm trying to get a statement." A police man called out over the crowd, a pad of paper and pencil in hand.

"I'm telling you it's a gas explosion again." A woman said holding her kids close. "I ain't taking the kids back up there until its safe."

"Sorry, ma'am. There ain't no smell of gas." The Police man replied.

"It wasn't gas, Officer, I seen it!" A man said gaining their attention, almost frantic in his excitement. "It wuzza... a gigantic... a huge hippopotto…" Newt subtly waved his wand and changed the man's mind. "…gas. Gas."

Newt grabbed Eloise's hand pulling her through the crowd leaving Tina behind. They entered the apartment complex almost sprinting up the stairs until they came to a destroyed room. Eloise and Newt took out their wands and started to wave them around repairing the damage. Eloise let Newt finish up as she checked on the man groaning in the corner, gently turning him over on his back.

"Mr. Scamander. Miss Bae-Wulf." Tina's voice could be heard as she climbed up the stairs. Newt just finished with the repair work and set on the small bed closing his recovered case when Tina entered. "It was open?"

"Just a smidge..." Newt replied glancing over to Eloise who was helping the man to set up.

"Come on, deep breaths, through the nose out of the mouth, in and out." Eloise encouraged him.

"That crazy Niffler things on the loose again?" Tina asked.

"It might be." Newt admitted.

"Then look for it! Look!" Tina ordered as she knelt down next to Eloise. "His necks bleeding, he's hurt!"

"He'll be fine." Eloise said looking over to Newt mouthing the word 'Murtlap' causing his brows to rise as he glanced around the room.

"Wake up, Mr. No-Maj." Tina tried to rouse the man then screamed as a pale furless creature leapt at her making a break for it. Newt snapped it up and quickly deposited it into the case. "Mercy Lewis, what is that?"

"Nothing to worry about, it was just Myrtle." Eloise said easily.

"Myrtle, what is a Myrtle?" Tina snapped.

"Myrtle is a Murtlap." Newt replied shutting the case.

"What else have you got in there?" Tina asked.

"You!" Jacob looked from Eloise to Newt. "Both of you!"

"Hello." Eloise smiled as he almost fell over. "Easy, Mr...?"

"Kowalski... Jacob." He answered and Newt took out his wand.

"Nice to meet you Jacob, this will only take a moment." Eloise nodded to Newt who readied his wand.

"You can't obliviate him!" Tina snapped placing herself between Jacob and Newt.

"Why?" Eloise asked in annoyance.

"We need him as a witness." Tina snapped again.

"I'm sorry, you've just yelled at us the length of New York for not doing it in the first place." Newt said in exasperation.

"He's hurt! He looks ill!" Tina fretted.

"He'll be fine. Murtlap bites aren't serious." Newt told her ignoring the look he got from Eloise. She may not have been a magical animal expert, but she knew the stuff to look out for. "I admit that is a slightly more severe reaction than I've seen, but if it was really serious, he'd have..."

"What?" Tina asked as Jacob tried to stand up.

"Well, the first symptom would be flames out of his anus..." Newt admitted reluctantly gaining a frightened look from the ill man.

"This is balled up!" Tina mumbled in annoyance.

"It'll last forty-eight hours at most!" Eloise pointed out, looking to Newt to see if she was remembering right and received a nod of affirmation. "We can keep him if you want us to."

"Oh, keep him? We don't keep them!" Tina said sarcastically. "Don't either of you know anything about the wizarding community in America?"

"I do know a few things, actually. I know you have rather backwards laws about relations with non-magic people. That you're not meant to befriend them, that you can't marry them, which seems mildly absurd to me." Newt rambled a bit.

"Who's going to marry him?" Tina snapped getting an offended look from Jacob.

"Well he is a good baker, that paczki was amazing, the orange zest was inspired." Eloise complemented.

"Thanks." Jacob smiled wanly, though he still looked very ill.

"You're all coming with me." Tina said sternly.

"I don't see why we need to come with you." Newt groused.

"Help me! Please!" Tina ordered as she struggled with Jacob, Newt and Eloise reluctantly coming to her assistance.

"I'm dreaming, right? Yeah, I'm tired, I never went to the bank. This is all just some big nightmare, right?" Jacob tried to reason.

"For the both of us, Mr. Kowalski." Tina said in exasperation before they disappeared out of the building.

-0-

"Take a right here." Tina led them down the street stopping between some parked trucks. "Okay, before we go in... I'm not supposed to have men on the premises."

"In that case, Mr. Kowalski, Eloise, and I can easily seek other accommodation." Newt said as he started to pull Jacob away.

"I'll take that." Eloise said going to take Jacob from Tina.

"Oh no, you don't!" Tina pulled them across the street and into the boarding house and started up the stairs. "Watch your step."

They had just reached the first landing when a door on the ground floor opened up casting a light that silhouetted the form of an elderly woman.

"That you, Tina?" The elderly woman called up to them.

"Yes, Mrs. Esposito!" Tina winced.

"Are you alone?" She asked.

"I'm always alone, Mrs. Esposito!" Tina replied.

"I heard other footsteps." Mrs. Esposito countered causing Tina to pale slightly. "And moaning."

"Oh it's fine Tina." Eloise ruffled up her hair and took out a handkerchief rubbing her nose as she adopted a hoarse voice. She went back down the stairs a few steps so the elderly woman could see her, keeping her shoulders hunched as she played sick. "I'm Eloise, a friend of Tina from work and wasn't feeling well. She offered me some soup to make me feel better."

"Oh dear, well I hope you feel better my dear and that's very kind of you Tina." Mrs. Esposito said kindly. "Will you be staying for the night?"

"I may, I hope to head home if I'm feeling up to it, but I don't think I'll manage." Eloise said with a wheeze.

"Well, try and have a good night." Mrs. Esposito said. "Feel better soon."

"Goodnight to you as well ma'am and thank you." Eloise said with a slight cough as she started back up the stairs.

"Thanks." Tina muttered, Eloise humming her acknowledgment as they went on their way upstairs. Tina opened the door to the apartment allowing them inside. There was a blonde woman present in the room as well working on a dress in her slip.

"Teenie, you brought men home? And a lady?" She commented in interest.

"Gentlemen, Miss Bae-Wulf, this is my sister." Tina said, looking a little strained. "You want to put something on, Queenie?"

"Sure." Queenie shrugged as she slipped on the dress with the help of her wand from her dress maker's dummy. "So, who are they?"

"That's Mr. Scamander and that is Miss Bae-Wulf." Tina answered as Newt and Eloise wandered over to the windows, peering out them. "They've committed a serious infraction of the National Statute of Secrecy."

"They're criminals?" Queenie eyed them in interest.

"Uh-huh." Tina muttered.

"I'm his wand moll." Eloise said sarcastically glancing away from the window and nodding to Newt whose ears went red as he shuffled in place looking around nervously.

"And this is Mr. Kowalski, he's a No-Maj." Tina went on ignoring Eloise's comment, though she did get a giggle from Queenie.

"A No-Maj?" Queenie echoed, the spoke to Tina in a whisper. "Teenie, what are you up to?"

"He's sick, it's a long story." Tina replied taking off her shoes. "Mr. Scamander and Miss Bae-Wulf have lost something, I'm going to help them find it."

Suddenly Jacob really started to take a turn for the worse becoming unsteady on his legs to the point of collapsing on the couch behind him breathing hard and sweating even harder.

"You need to sit down, honey." Queenie said with worry as she made her way over to him. "Hey, he hasn't eaten all day. That's rough, he didn't get the money he wanted for his bakery." Queenie smiled at him. "You bake, honey? I love to cook."

"You're a Legilimens?" Newt said in realization.

"Uh-huh, yeah. But I always have trouble with your kind." Queenie told Newt and Eloise who looked confused. "Brits."

"How so?" Eloise asked, cocking her head to the side.

"It's the accent." Queenie shrugged.

"You know how to read minds?" Jacob said in realization and embarrassment.

"Don't worry, honey." Queenie assured him. "Most guys think what you was thinking, first time they see me. Now, you need food." Queenie smiled and made for the kitchen and with Tina's help started to get dinner ready. "Hot dog...again?"

"Don't read my mind!" Tina said in annoyance as the table set itself with a wave of their wands and food started to prepare itself. Newt glanced back out the window seeing the Billywig fly by. He gently pulled on Eloise sleeve and they quietly made for the door.

"Not a very wholesome lunch." Queenie muttered before looking to Newt and Eloise who were about to slip away out. "Hey, Mr. Scamander, Miss Bae-Wulf, do you prefer pie or strudel?"

"I really don't have a preference." Newt shook his head.

"Nor me." Eloise added, both of them receiving a kind of disappointed stern look from Tina.

"You prefer strudel, huh, honey?" Queenie smiled over at Jacob who was already sitting at the table tucking his napkin into his shirt. He nodded in answer to her question with a smile. "Strudel it is."

A wave of Queenie's wand and all the ingredients for the strudel came together in the air along with rosette decorations on top, cooking to perfection before it settled on a plate in the center of the table finishing up with a sprinkling of powdered sugar, the candles lighting themselves completing the setting of a nice dinner.

"Well, sit down, Mr. Scamander, Miss Bae-Wulf." Tina nodded to the table where their plates had already been laden with food. "Were not going to poison you."

Newt and Eloise looked to each other before glancing back to the table where Jacob was making faces for them to sit down.

"Do we have to?" Eloise asked softly to Newt.

"I believe so." Newt whispered back, both of them looking to Tina who was eyeing them.

They reluctantly took the proffered seats, both of them wanting to get out and find their creatures, but knowing Tina was not likely to let them do so. Newt pulled out Eloise's chair for her before taking a seat next to her and dinner commenced.

"The job ain't that glamorous. I mean, I spend most days making coffee, unjinxing the john." Queenie told them as they ate, she and Jacob taking of the line share of holding up the conversation. "Tina's the career girl." Queenie paused looking to Jacob. "Nah. Were orphans. Ma and Pa died of dragon pox when we were kids." Queenie smiled after another brief pause. "You're sweet. But we got each other!"

"Could you stop reading my mind for a second?" Jacob asked and noticed Queenie's smile fall. "Don't get me wrong, I love it." He assured her making her smile come back. "This meal, it's insanely good! This is what I do, I'm a cook. And this is, like, the greatest meal I have ever had in my life."

"Oh, you slay me! I ain't never really talked to a No-Maj before." Queenie giggled leaning forward.

"Really?" Jacob smiled back and then Queenie sat up in her chair casting a look at her sister.

"I am not flirting!" Queenie said making Tina blush.

"I'm just saying, don't go getting attached, he's going to have to be obliviated!" Tina told her then looked to Jacob who was using his napkin to pat his forehead. "It's nothing personal."

"Hey, you okay, honey?" Queenie noted Jacob getting worse.

"Miss Goldstein, I think Mr. Kowalski could do with an early night." Newt said standing up with Eloise.

"And besides, you, Newt, and I will need to be up early tomorrow morning to find our Niffler, so..." Eloise added as Newt handed her case to her while picking his up as well then they went to help Jacob up.

"What's a Niffler?" Queenie asked.

"Don't ask. Okay, you guys can bunk in here." Tina said making them both frown, but there was no changing Tina's mind.


	14. Chapter 14

Tina and Queenie had converted a small study into a bedroom with two beds in it with a wave of their wands. Newt was curled up in bed cocooned in the covers as he starred at the wall. Jacob was in the other bed set up reading a book when Tina came in holding some coco.

"I thought you might like a hot drink?" Tina offered, but Newt ignored her still starring at the wall.

"Hey, Mr. Scamander..." Jacob held up the warm drink Tina handed to him. "Look, cocoa!" Newt made no reply so Tina sat down the mug on the table between the beds a little harder than she needed to in her annoyance. "The toilets down the hall to the right."

"Thanks...very much." Jacob said making eye contact with Queenie who smiled brightly at him before Tina closed the doors.

Eloise sat on the couch in the living room sipping at her own coco in a borrowed pair of grey pin stripe pajamas that consisted of a long sleeved button up and loose pants that were a bit to long for her. Her glasses were perched on the edge of her nose as she read over a very worn blue book with faded black text on yellowing pages. The tile written in black as well on the front read 'Librum De Memoria' or as it was translated 'Book of the Forgotten'. In her free hand she held a cup of coco sipping contentedly as she read the aged text.

"Newt still pouting?" Eloise asked glancing over the top of her book as a frustrated Tina came out of the boy's room and Queenie made her way to her and Tina's room after bidding her a good night.

"He didn't even take the coco, he just stared at the wall." Tina replied with a frown. "Is he always like that?"

"Sometimes." Eloise shrugged taking off her glasses and setting them to the side along with her book.

"How do you put up with him?" Tina sighed as Eloise kicked back the last of the coco.

"Same way he puts up with me I suppose." Eloise shrugged with a soft smile. "We all have our bad days, but I'm sure he'll come around eventually." Eloise sat her mug to the side and covered up sinking into the couch. "Night Miss Goldstein."

"Night Miss Bae-Wulf." Tina nodded extinguishing the lights with a wave of her wand and stepped out of the living room to the room she shared with her sister closing the door behind her.

As soon as she was sure she was alone Eloise slipped from the couch arranging the pillows under the covers. She then took up her case glancing around until her eyes settled back on the couch. She kneeled down stuffing her case under it as far as she could casting a chameleon charm on it as well as some locking charms before padding toward the boy's room. She didn't want Tina or Queenie getting nosy and trying to get into her case while she was with the boys. She then removed her pajamas revealing her clothes still on underneath, stuffing them under the blankets with the pillows.

She was just about to make it to the door when she heard the girl's door open. With nowhere for her to hide quickly she shifted into her animagus form of a savannah cat allowing her to hide under a chair. She watched as Queenie came into the room and quickly shifted her thoughts using Occlumency to get her to believe she was sleeping. Queenie looked over to the pillows that made up a human form under the blankets before moving into the kitchen, grabbing some water, and heading back to bed.

Letting out a sigh and thanking her lucky stars that her limited ability with occlumency was enough to fool Queenie, a personal victory for her since she struggled with the skill. She moved back over to the boy's room scratching at the door until it was opened by Newt. She moved quickly into the room, Newt closing the door behind her while Jacob's eyes widened in shock.

"What are you doing in your animagus form?" Newt asked her as she shifted back into human.

"You were a cat." Jacob muttered.

"Queenie almost caught me." Eloise replied.

"You were a cat." Jacob said a little louder.

"Where's your case?" Newt asked.

"She was a cat." Jacob he said to himself.

"Under the couch camouflaged and locked up." Eloise said.

"But you were a cat." Jacob said again.

"Yes I was, I do that from time to time, completely normal for my kind I assure you." Eloise smiled to him as Newt kneeled down opening his case helping Eloise down first then following behind her.

He paused at the top of the stairs motioning for Jacob to follow with a whistle and wave of his hand. Jacob struggled to get into the case, the opening finally expanding and allowing him to slip down into the shed of the case slipping down the ladder to the grounds.

"For the love of..." Newt breathed out.

"Have a seat Mr. Kowalski." Eloise pulled out a bucket.

"Good idea." Jacob sat down heavily.

"He's sweating pretty good." Eloise commented as Newt came over checking the wound on his neck.

"That's definitely the Murtlap. You must be particularly susceptible. See, you're a Muggle. So our physiologies are subtly different." Newt said as he and Eloise worked on making a paste, Eloise handing him ingredients as he worked. "Stay still. Now that should stop the sweating." Newt said applying the paste to his neck then handed him some pills. "And one of those should sort the twitch."

"Here you are." Eloise handed him a glass of water. He eyed the water and pills, glancing up at Eloise while Newt moved back to his table squeezing something that let out a blue liquid into a vial. "Take that. Come on..."

"What you got there?" Jacob asked Newt after taking the pills.

"This, the locals call Swooping Evil, not the friendliest of names." Newt told him as he held out what looked like a cocoon from a caterpillar. "It's quite an agile fellow. I've been studying him. And I am pretty sure his venom could be quite useful if properly diluted. Just to remove bad memories, you know." Newt said facing away from Jacob and Eloise suddenly throwing the cocoon back at them releasing the swooping evil which flew at them.

"Newton Artemis Fido Scamander!" Eloise yelped as she and Jacob ducked, Eloise more annoyed than frightened like Jacob was.

"Probably shouldn't let him loose in here, though." Newt snickered.

"That was not funny the first time you did it nor was it this time." Eloise made a face at him.

"Yes, and you using the Conch Shell of Triton to wake me up was a great way to use an artifact. I was soaked to the skin and my eardrums were ringing." Newt replied with a grin, while Eloise rolled her eyes with a small smile of her own. "Help me get the stuff for the feedings?"

"Alright, but you hack the meat this time." Eloise replied as they moved around the shack gathering up the supplies.

"Artifact?" Jacob questioned.

"Oh, yeah, well that's what I do. I gather up dangerous magical artifacts and keep them safe." Eloise shrugged. "Wizards and witches over the centuries imbued or cursed items giving them abilities and powers that could be used by anyone no matter if they had magic or not. It's caused quite a bit of trouble for people over the years."

"Tell him about Circe's staff." Newt commented, one of his favorite stories of her adventures.

"Ok, well you now about Cerci right, from the Odyssey? By Homer?" Eloise asked and when Jacob looked unsure she gave him a brief summary of the account. "Well a muggle man, or no-maj as you yanks say, had come into possession of the staff and used it to change people into animals which he sold to various buyers. Some he even sold off for their fur or to be eaten, horrible man really. He'd just snatch people off of the street, change them into something exotic or tasty and make a fortune."

"What happened to him?" Jacob asked, not sure if he believed her.

"I managed to get the staff from him and changed him into a small monkey then stuck him into a zoo." Eloise shrugged. "Kind of like prison in a way I suppose."

"Let's go." Newt said as he and Eloise headed out with the food, both of them setting it down when they came to the large portion of Arizona landscape that was alight with a thunderstorm. Jacob followed behind them his mouth hanging wide open as he took in all of the enclosures and strange animals going about their days around him.

"Come on. Come on." Newt and Eloise walked up to the maker of the storm, Frank their thunderbird. Newt used his wand to cast up an umbrella to protect them from the rainfall as Newt called up to the great bird which flew in the artificial sky. "Down you come. Come on." Frank finally landed in front of them and the skies cleared. "Oh, thank Paracelsus. If you'd have got out that could have been quite catastrophic."

"He didn't leave because he's a good boy." Eloise combed her fingers through the feather along Frank's neck much to Frank's enjoyment.

"You see, he's the real reason I came to America." Newt told Jacob while stroking Frank's beak. "To bring Frank home." Jacob started to walk closer and Frank reared up a bit. "No, sorry, stay there, he's a wee bit sensitive to strangers."

"It's ok Frank, Jacob is our friend, he won't harm you sweetie." Eloise cooed, calming the beautiful creature down as she stroked his neck, hugging him close.

"Here you are, here you are." Newt said to Frank gently, the creature cooing under the combined attention of Newt and Eloise. "He was trafficked, you see. We found him in Egypt, he was all chained up."

"It was horrible, he wasn't even the only creature there. They were stuffed into small cages, underfed, no water, and most of them horribly injured." Eloise shook her head. "A few of them didn't make it through recovery."

"So we couldn't leave him or the others there, had to bring him back." Newt smiled to Frank. "Eloise and I are going to put you back where you belong, aren't we, Frank?" Newt hugged Frank's beak as Eloise scratched his neck. "To the wilds of Arizona."

"I'll miss him." Eloise sighed as Newt threw Frank's snack up into the air, the bird gracefully flying up to catch it.

"We both will." Newt agreed taking hold of her hand briefly and squeezing it comfortingly. After that Newt and Eloise went on their way through the case with Jacob following behind them, eyes wide in amazement as his mouth hung open slightly.

"Here they come." Eloise commented as they came to a sandy landscape lit by a full moon.

"Here who comes?" Jacob asked as almost lion like scaly creatures with tentacles for mouths ran up to them onto an out cropping of rocks.

"The Graphorns." Newt said as they stopped in front of them, lovingly nuzzling against Newt and Eloise with their tentacles. "You're all right. You're all right. Hello, hello!"

"Oh look how you've grown." Eloise said as she patted the cubs on their backs and scratching behind their ears.

"You see they're the last breeding pair in existence." Newt told Jacob.

"If Newt hadn't managed to rescue them that could have been the end of Graphorns, forever." Eloise said with a proud smile causing Newt to duck his head with a small smile of his own. "He saved them."

"What, you rescue these creatures?" Jacob asked as they finished feeding the Graphorns and moved on through the habitats.

"Yes, that's right." Newt nodded.

"Newt not only rescues them, he nurtures and protects them as well." Eloise picked up causing Newt's cheeks to flush. "He's doing amazing things for them, a voice for the voiceless."

"I'm gently trying to educate my fellow wizards about them. Come on." Newt said as they continued up to a tree filled with Bowtruckles. "Titus? Finn? Poppy, Marlow, Tom?" Newt named off each one as they came out, taking Pickett from his breast pocket. "He had a cold. He needed some body warmth." Newt held Pickett out to the tree as Eloise watched in amusement. "Right, on you hop." Pickett refused to leave his hand. "See, he has some attachment issues."

"Just a few." Eloise giggled causing Newt to shoot her an exasperated look.

"Now, come on, Pickett. Pickett." Newt tried, but he clung to his hand refusing to let it go. "No, they're not going to bully you. Now, come on. Pickett!" Pickett remained stubborn until Newt placed him back in his pocket. "All right. But that is exactly why they accuse me of favoritism."

"I wonder where Dougal's gone?" Eloise wondered as they came up to the Demiguise's nest, but they were distracted by the frantic calls of the Occamy babies.

"All right, I'm coming, I'm coming, Mums here. Mums here." Newt kneeled down next to the round nest that held the Occamy babies. "Hello, you, let me take a look at you."

"I know these guys." Jacob smiled at them.

"Your Occamy." Newt held up one of them to Jacob.

"What do you mean? My Occamy?" Jacob asked.

"At the bank, this is the one that hatched from that egg you returned to us." Eloise said with a bright smile.

"Yes, do you want to...?" Newt held him out to Jacob.

"Yeah, sure. Okay. Hey." Jacob held him carefully, his face a mask of wonder as he tried to pet it only to get a nip from the creature.

"No, sorry, don't pet them." Eloise said as Jacob still held the creature making sure to keep his fingers from its mouth, still amazed by the creature in his hands. "Learned that the hard way myself."

"They learn to defend themselves early. See, their shells are made of silver so they're incredibly valuable." Newt explained as he took the Occamy from Jacob and returned him to his next.

"Okay." Jacob nodded.

"Their nests tend to get ransacked by hunters." Newt lamented.

"Mr. Scamander? Miss Bae-Wulf?" Jacob started.

"Call me Newt." Newt replied.

"And call me Eloise." Eloise added.

"Newt, Eloise I don't think I'm dreaming." Jacob looked around him at the wonderful world he found himself in.

"What gave it away?" Newt asked in amusement.

"I ain't got the brains to make this up." Jacob replied shaking his head, then his eyes settled on the large ornate doors. "Where do those go to?"

"That would be my area, it's my study and where I keep all of the artifacts I gather." Eloise replied.

"Can I see it?" Jacob asked in interest.

"Actually Jacob, would you mind throwing some of those pellets in with the Mooncalves over there?" Eloise asked handing him the pale. "When we have more time I will give you a personal tour of my vaults."

"Yeah, sure." Jacob took the pale with a nod.

"Just over there..." Eloise nudged him in the right direction before she and Newt made their way through the rest of their chores.

"Bugger, Nifflers gone. Of course he has, little bugger. Any chance to get his hands on something shiny." Newt grumbled as Eloise came back over to him handing him a bottle.

"Rosie's gone as well." Eloise said in regards to the Erumpmant.

"Bugger." Newt ran his hand through his hair as they went over to their Marmite.

"There's our little Michael." Eloise cooed as Newt cradled him in his arms as he fed him. She then turned her attention to Jacob with their Mooncalves "I like Jacob."

"What did you do today, Jacob? I was inside a suitcase." Jacob talked to himself before making his way into the mooncalves environment and was immediately beset by them. "Hey. Hello, fellas. All right, all right." Jacob laughed as he started to feed them the floating pellets from the pale. "Take it easy, take it easy. Cutie. There it is."

"Yes, I do as well." Newt agreed as Michael finished up his meal.

Newt handed him over to Eloise who began to burp him while Newt made up his nest for him. He glanced up at Eloise as she paced back and forth humming while she gently patted Michael on his back. He always loved watching her like this, with his creatures, how she cared for them….cared for them like he did, like a parent. An image flashed before his eyes that had his ears burning and quickly looking away as he tried to push it to the back of his head.

"There we go." Eloise said once the marmite's stomach was settled and with Newt they tucked him in for some sleep. "He's growing so fast."

"Yes, it won't be long before he's full grown." Newt agreed as Eloise glanced around.

"Newt, where did Jacob go?" Eloise searched, but did not see him in the mooncalves habitat.

"Oh dear." Newt said when he noticed the snow drifting through the open flap of another environment. They quickly rushed in just as Jacob was reaching out to a black mass in a clear bubble. "Step back."

"Jeez..." Jacob jumped at Newt's sudden voice.

"Step back." Newt ordered again.

"What's the matter with this?" Jacob asked as they came over to him.

"I said step away." Newt said as Eloise gently pulled Jacob away from the angry blackness, her eyes pained and clearly making an effort not to look at the mass.

"Yeah. What the hell is this thing?" Jacob asked them.

"It's an Obscurus." Newt answered stiffly before leading them out back into the main part of the case. "We need to get going, find everyone who's escaped before they get hurt."

"Before they could get hurt?" Jacob echoed.

"Yes, Mr. Kowalski. They're currently in alien terrain, surrounded by millions of the most vicious creatures on the planet." Newt paused for a moment. "Humans."

"We should probably go after Rosie first considering her condition." Eloise commented.

"Right, so where would you say that a medium-sized creature that likes broad, open plains, trees, water holes, that kind of thing, where might she go?" Newt looked to Jacob.

"In New York City?" Jacob eyed him.

"Yes." Newt nodded.

"Plains?" Jacob said and Newt nodded again. "Central Park?"

"And where is that exactly?" Newt asked.

"Where is Central Park?" Jacob echoed uncertainly. "Well, look, I would come and show you, but don't you think it's kind of a double cross? The girls take us in, they make us hot cocoa."

"You do realize that when they see you've stopped sweating, they'll obliviate you in a heartbeat." Eloise told him with a raised eyebrow and her hands clasped behind her back.

"What does Bliviate mean?" Jacob asked.

"It'll be like you wake up and all memory of magic is gone." Eloise told him with a snap of her fingers.

"I won't remember any of this?" Jacob gestured to the contents of the case.

"No." Elise shook her head. Jacob looked around at all of the wonders around him, the different animals, the pieces of environment laid next to each other like puzzle pieces, and the fact that it was all in a suitcase.

"All right, yeah, okay, I'll help you." Jacob nodded.

"Come on, then." Newt smiled and led them back to his shack.

"You two wait here and I'll sneak the case out. It'll be easier if just one of us is making a break for it." Eloise said. "Not to mention that nosey landlady."

"Be careful." Newt said as she started up the ladder.

"Careful is ever so boring though." Eloise winked at him before slipping out of the case.

"I really do wish she'd be a bit more cautious." Newt stared up at the lid of the case, Jacob looking between him and the lid.

"Are you two a thing?" Jacob asked him causing Newt to stutter.

"A thing?!" His face went red. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Like are you two dating or something." Jacob went on.

"Uh…no…no we're not…we're not dating." Newt ducked his head then quickly started to talk about his creatures before Jacob could push the subject any further.


	15. Chapter 15

Jacob led them toward park passing multiple store fronts as they trekked along the sidewalk, the stars twinkling above them in the night sky, the moon just on the rise. Jacob was between Eloise and Newt as they went on their way, Eloise explaining any questions Jacob came up with as they went.

"I was watching you at dinner." Newt commented to Jacob after a lull in the conversation.

"Yeah." Jacob replied.

"People like you, don't they, Mr. Kowalski?" Newt asked.

"Well, I'm sure people like you too, huh?" Jacob shrugged.

"No, not really. I annoy people." Newt said.

"Not everyone." Eloise said nudging his shoulder with her own gaining a brief smile from Newt before she changed the subject. "Why did you decide to be a baker Jacob?"

"Well, because I'm dying in that canning factory. Everyone there's dying. It just crushes the life outta you." Jacob sighed tiredly. "You like canned food?" Eloise and Newt shook their heads answering negatively. "Yeah. Me neither. That's why I want to make pastries, you know. It makes people happy." Jacob led them along. "We're going this way."

"So did you get your loan?" Newt asked.

"No, I ain't got no collateral. Stayed in the army too long, apparently, I don't know." Jacob frowned.

"You fought in the war?" Newt asked.

"Of course I fought in the war, everyone fought in the war. You didn't fight in the war?" Jacob looked to him.

"I worked mostly with dragons, Ukrainian Ironbellies, Eastern Front." Newt said taking hold of Eloise's hand, neither of them liking to dwell on the darkness of the war and the pain in brought to the world. "Eloise served as well."

"You did?" Jacob looked surprised.

"I gathered up harmful objects of mass magical destruction and kept them from the hands of the enemy. They extremely interested in many of them, we can only hazard a guess that they had an informant in the magical community." Eloise replied distractedly as she and Newt noticed the missing piece of a nearby car which was issuing steam.

"Oh…" Jacob looked uncertain. Newt glanced down at the ground noticing a trail of sparkly objects and crouching slightly began to follow them, Eloise following him, and Jacob behind them.

They slowly passed a large jewelry store window taking a few steps past it, then Eloise and Newt stopped as one and stepped back to the window. There standing on a pedestal like a display model with two bracelets hanging from his outstretched paw was the Niffler. Newt and Eloise continued to stare at it as in tried to remain motionless. Slowly it turned its head to them gaining double the parenting look as the bracelets slipped from its arm.

"Really?" Eloise raised an eyebrow. The Niffler started to breathe quickly before scooping up the bracelets and making a mad dash for it.

"Finestra." Newt pointed it wand shattering the glass to dust before leaping in after the Niffler. Jacob, who had gone ahead of them, came running back and sliding to a stop next to Eloise.

"What's he doing?" Jacob panicked.

"Chasing Niffler." Eloise said simply as they watched Newt making a mess of the jewelry store trying to catch the Niffler.

He went through some drawers, but the Niffler ducked him climbing over his shoulder dashing up a display case and jumping onto the chandelier. Newt was right on his tail pushing display cases to the ground causing them to shatter, jewelry going everywhere.

"We're going to get caught." Jacob looked around nervously, spying a man not too far away walking by, but paying them no attention.

"We'll be fine." Eloise waved him off as Newt hung from the chandelier swinging back and forth until it fell with a great crash.

"Oh man." Jacob groaned.

"I can fix that." Eloise assured him.

Newt shot to his feet after the Niffler pushing aside more display cases and leaping on a rather large on that fell forward hitting against another window. Eloise who was on the other side of the window locked eyes with Newt, then their eyes moved to the small crash forming where the case had hit before meeting again.

Eloise took two large steps to the right before the window gave way with a mighty crash and Niffler tumbled out with Newt. The Niffler recovered first making a run for it, Jacob trying to catch, but it was too fast for him. Eloise pulled Newt up and they raced after Niffler, Eloise pulling out her wand and casting a spell.

"Accio!" Eloise called out and the Niffler was pulled back toward them, the many things he had stolen coming out of his pouch causing them to have to duck and dodge the expensive projectiles.

As the Niffler was nearing them its attention was taken by another store displaying diamond necklaces dripping with grandeur. It grabbed a pole it was passing using it to change his trajectory so it was going straight for the store. Due to quick thinking on Newts part instead of going through the glass the Niffler instead became stuck to it like glue.

"All right?" Newt said as they came up to the struggling Niffler. Newt reached up pulling the small beast free giving it a stern look before he turned him over dumping out the rest of the stolen goods. "Happy?"

"One down, two to go." Eloise commented just before the cops arrived surrounding them, Newt barely having time to hide the Niffler in his jacket.

"They went that way, Officer." Jacob pointed, some of the jewelry falling off of him.

"Hands up!" The cop ordered, the he saw the Niffler that had poked its head out from Newt's Jacket. "What the hell is that?"

Before Newt or Eloise could think of a good answer for them or of a way to escape they were all distracted by a low growl.

"Well that is what I believe you lot call it a lion." Eloise said eyeing the large cat while looping her arm with Newts and Jacobs, Newt ducking down and grabbing the case.

"You know, New York is considerably more interesting than I'd expected." Newt smiled from the lion to Eloise who hummed in agreement before apperating away.

-0-

Jacob led them the rest of the way to the snow covered park. It was a beautiful slice of nature in the middle of one of the largest concrete jungles in the world. Paths wound through it with leafless trees swaying in the frosty breeze. They came upon a bridge just as an Ostrich ran by them, the trio pausing at the peak when a rumbling animal's call sounded.

"Put this on." Newt ordered Jacob pulling a helmet from his jacket.

"Why would I have to wear something like this?" Jacob asked holding the helmet.

"Because your skull is susceptible to breakage under immense force." Newt replied and Jacob quickly slipped it on. They came to the zoo where animals were still escaping through the wreckage. "Right."

"Okay, if you just, pop this on as well." Eloise took a catchers breast plate out of her jacket pocket handing it to Jacob who put it on without question.

"Okay." He secured it.

"Now, there's absolutely nothing for you to worry about." Newt assured him.

"Tell me, has anyone ever believed you when you told them not to worry?" Jacob asked him.

"Nope." Eloise popped her 'P' gaining a look from Newt.

"My philosophy is that worrying means you suffer twice." Newt said as they made their way into the zoo where their creature had cornered a terrified rhino. "She's in season. She needs to mate." Newt took a vial from his pocket and dabbed it on his wrists and neck. "Erumpent musk, she is mad for it."

Eloise and Jacob watched as Newt opened his case placing it on the ground taking a few steps back from it. Then he started to perform the mating dance letting out a loud call as he moved along. Eloise watched, a slow blush coming to her face along with a soft smile as her heart skipped a beat.

Jacob turned to ask her a question and saw the enraptured look on her flushed face as her eyes remained fixed on Newt. He looked between them, a small smirking smile forming on his face as he saw the clear affection the young woman held to the man.

"Looks like that dance don't just work on the animal." Jacob commented.

"Huh…" Eloise glanced over to him, becoming flustered. "I…I don't know what you mean."

"The way you're looking at him is telling me a whole other story." Jacob chuckled. Eloise opened and closed her mouth a few times to try and deny it all, but could come up with nothing. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me doll."

"Perhaps we should concentrate on the matter at hand?" Eloise grumbled with a dark blush, Jacob chuckling as they looked back to Newt.

"Good girl..." Newt said as the erumpmant started to roll toward the case. "Come on, into the case."

"Almost...almost there…" Eloise said softly, urging the erumpmant toward the case as if by force of will, then suddenly Jacob jerked forward with a startled yelp. "What's wrong?"

"I was hit by a fish." Jacob turned around with Eloise to where a seal was setting, it eyed them for a moment before rushing off. Jacob muttered to himself as he turned around, Eloise taking a few sniffs of the air before looking down at Jacob's front. "Oh, no."

"Oh no." Eloise echoed looking down at where the musk had spilt on him then they both looked up at the erumpmant which turned toward them. "When I say run…" Eloise started, but the erumpmant was already running for them. "RUN!"

The erumpmant charged through the bird cages as Jacob and Eloise were trying to make their way across the frozen water of one of the exhibits. The weight of Rosie caused the ice to crack and Eloise would have slipped into the water if it wasn't for Jacob grabbing her, pulling her up the rocky outcropping in the center of the exhibit.

They came to the top of the rocks and were forced to jump down to the ground, Rosie jumping after them cracking the ice and sinking in a bit, but made it out and was after them again destroying the entrance to the zoo even more.

"Repar..." Newt took out his wand, but was cut off mid spell as his wand was snatched by a monkey. "Merlin's beard!" Eloise and Jacob ran across the icy landscape, slipping and sliding as they ran with Rosie hot on their trail. Jacob pulled Eloise over to a tree boosting her up and quickly following. Newt was crouched down in front of the monkey holding out a plain stick trying to convince the monkey to an exchange. "They're exactly the same. Same thing."

"Newt!" Jacob and Eloise called out as Rosie jumped at them.

"No, no, no, don't!" Newt tried to stop the monkey who had taken to hitting the wand on the ground and was blasted by a bit of magic. "I'm so sorry."

Newt scooped up the wand and ran after the others. Rosie stuck her horn into the tree causing it to start to bubble up with an orange light then pranced back watching in excitement as the tree expanded.

"What's that?" Jacob asked shakily.

"Hold on." Eloise gripped the tree, Jacob doing the same.

"Can't you just cast a spell or something?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know any that wouldn't harm her." Eloise shook her head. "Newt's the Magizoologist, not me."

"Oh no…" Jacob groaned as the tree exploded and they went down, rolling along the ground much to Rosie's happiness.

They ran onto the frozen lake, their feet unsteady on the slick surface. Rosie wasn't having much better luck as she spun on the ice. Rosie had started to go in a full out slide giving her much better momentum. Newt apperated in front of Rosie with his case open, the hind quarters of the creature getting stuck in the case.

Newt was pulled along as the creature was getting pulled into the case at the same time it was getting close to Eloise and Jacob. She was almost halfway down when Jacob tripped sending them both to the ground sliding backwards. Upon seeing Rosie coming right at them Jacob managed to pull Eloise behind him, the great creature just getting to lick Jacobs face before she was pulled into the case. Newt quickly shut the case coming to a stop in front of them, all of them out of breath.

"Good show, Mr. Kowalski!" Newt praised with a slight smile.

"To right." Eloise breathed out.

"Call me Jacob." He held out his hand to Newt who hesitantly shook it and doing the same for Eloise. They all got up making their way across the frozen water to a bridge not too far away and set the case underneath it.

"Two down, one to go." Newt commented as he opened the case and they all climbed inside. "In you hop."


	16. Chapter 16

"Our American friends have permitted a breach of the Statute of Secrecy, that threatens to expose us all." The British man addressed the gathering of delegates from the different and vast magical communities from around the world.

"I will not be lectured by the man who let Gellert Grindelwald slip through his fingers." Seraphina snapped just as Tina ran into the hall, Newts case in her hand.

"Madam President, I'm so sorry to interrupt, but this is critical." Tina trailed off in realization at what she had interrupted.

"You'd better have an excellent excuse for this intrusion, Miss Goldstein." The president said stiffly, her anger barely contained.

"Yes, I do." Tina gathered herself. "Ma'am. Yesterday a wizard and witch entered New York with a case. This case full of magical creatures, and unfortunately, some have escaped."

"They arrived yesterday?" Seraphina bit out. "You have known for twenty-four hours that an unregistered wizard and witch set magical beasts loose in New York and you see fit to tell us only when a man has been killed?"

"Who has been killed?" Tina asked in shock and saw the image of the dead man floating around the room.

"Where is this man and woman?" She asked darkly.

Tina set the case down on the floor and knocked before taking a step back. Not long after the lid open and Newt came out with a smile to Tina that soon faded when he realized when he saw where they were. Pale faced he slowly turned back to the case holding out his hand, Eloise's slim hand reaching up out of the case gripping his as he helped her out. Jacob came up out of the case last taking in his new surroundings with a look of awe and a bit of unease.

Eloise's mouth fell open slightly, her eyes wide before they landed on Tina, narrowing into threatening slits and her mouth became a thin line. Tina ducked her head unable to look Eloise in the eye while Newt closed his case picking it up in his hand holding it tightly.

"Scamander? Lady Bae-Wulf?" The British minster said upon recognizing them. Eloise turned from Tina to face him, her posture going straight as she rubbed the back of Newts hand with her thumb, his posture becoming a bit slouched.

"Hello, Minister." Newt said nervously.

"Theseus Scamander? The war hero?" Someone asked.

"No, this is his little brother." There was a murmur through the crowd that had Eloise rolling her eyes.

"Minister." Eloise nodded with a raised eyebrow, chin tilted up.

"Lady Bae-Wulf." The minster bowed slightly to Eloise, another murmur going out through the crowd at the high ranking title. "May I ask what you and Mr. Scamander are doing in New York?"

"We came to buy an Appaloosa Puffskein, sir." Newt answered for them.

"Right." Minster eyed them. "What are you really doing here?"

"It was going to be a present for my cousin Phineas?" Eloise defended, keeping her face neutral. "It's to help with younger patients, gives them comfort."

"Indeed." He replied skeptically.

"Goldstein, and who is this?" The president demanded looking at Jacob.

"This is Jacob Kowalski, Madam President, he's a No-Maj who got bitten by one of Mr. Scamanders creatures." Tina answered with a pained look.

"No-Maj?" The crowd said in shock, but neither Newt nor Eloise were paying attention to them anymore. "Obliviated?"

"Newt." Eloise breathed out as their eyes were drawn to the floating image of the dead man.

"Merlin's beard." Newt gasped, his hand tightening around Eloise's.

"You know which of your creatures was responsible, Mr. Scamander?" Seraphina asked.

"No creature did this. Don't pretend!" Eloise snapped at them, seeing exactly what they were trying to do.

"You must know what that was, look at the marks...that was an Obscurus." Newt said.

"You go too far, Mr. Scamander. There is no Obscurial in America." Seraphina said with her chin raised. "Impound that case, Graves!"

"Wait. No. Give that back." Newt called out as the case was ripped from his hand, followed by his wand.

"Arrest them!" Seraphina went on and they were all forced to their knees.

"Don't hurt those creatures." Newt begged. "Please, you don't understand, nothing in there is dangerous, nothing!"

"We'll be the judges of that!" Seraphina replied.

"You have no right." Eloise snapped sharply, struggling against the auror holding her down, as Seraphina then looked to the Minister. "Do something! I have diplomatic immunity for myself as do those that are in my services."

"I am afraid in the light of this attack such immunities are best suspended." The Minister said glancing over to Seraphina, who was sending him a clear message through a stern look.

"Take them to the cells!" Seraphina ordered, her head held high.

"Don't hurt those creatures, nothing in there is dangerous! Please, don't hurt my creatures! They aren't dangerous! Please, they are not dangerous! They are not dangerous!" Newt continued to beg as they were pulled out of the room and thrown into the cells.

-0-

Eloise was pacing back and forth, the nail of the thumb on her right hand was pressed between her teeth. Jacob was sitting on the cot, Tina was staring out of the cell forlornly, and Newt was slumped against the bars.

"I am so sorry about your creatures, Mr. Scamander, Miss Bae-Wulf." Tina said regretfully. "I truly am."

"Sorry! You're sorry?! Oh well that makes everything better." Eloise rounded on Tina, her eyes narrowed in her anger. She was not gentle like Newt was, she was liable to let her emotions take over to the point of becoming violent when provoked. "You are concerned with nothing but yourself, from the moment we all met all you've done is try to get us incarcerated in hopes of getting your job back, well congratulations Goldstein here we all are!" Eloise ran her hands through her hair as he voice broke, tears burning in her eyes. "And you better hope they aren't able to get into my case through Newt's because the things I have in there in the hands of those power hungry political nut jobs….oh bloody hell you have screwed us over!"

"Eloise." Newt said softly causing Eloise to look over to him.

One look from the magizoologist and her anger melted away as her shoulders fell and she walked over to him. She slumped down to the floor leaning against him as he wrapped his arm around her holding her close, knowing her anger was a cover for her fear and helplessness. Tina felt her guilt double when she saw the tears in Eloise's eyes escaping down her cheeks.

"They'll hurt them Newt, they must be so scared." Eloise said brokenly.

"It's going to be alright, we'll find a way back to them." Newt tightened his hold on her pressing a kiss to the top of her head, his own eyes moist at the thought of any of their creatures coming to harm.

"Can someone please tell me what this Obscurial…Obscurius thing is? Please?" Jacob asked breaking the short silence.

"There hasn't been one for centuries." Tina replied as she cleared her throat.

"We met one in Sudan three months ago." Newt said, his cheek resting on top of Eloise's head.

"Her name was Isa, she was such a sweet little girl." Eloise took in a shuddering breath.

"There used to be more of them but they still exist. Before wizards went underground, when we were still being hunted by Muggles, young wizards and witches sometimes tried to suppress their magic to avoid persecution." Newt explained to them.

"Instead of learning to harness or to control their powers, they developed what was called an Obscurus." Eloise picked up where Newt had left off. "It's an unstable, uncontrollable Dark force that busts out and attacks...and then vanishes."

"Obscurials can't survive long, can they?" Tina asked.

"There's no documented case of any Obscurial surviving past the age of ten." Newt said with a sad frown. "The one we met in Africa, Isa, she was eight when she..." Newt stuttered with a shaky breath. "…when she…."

"Isa was eight when she died." Eloise finished for him in a hoarse voice.

"What are you telling me here, that Senator Shaw was killed by a kid?" Jacob looked at them disbelievingly, but there was no time to answer as the guards came in taking the wizards from the cell leaving Jacob behind.

"It was good to make your acquaintance, Jacob, and I hope you get your bakery." Newt called out behind them.

"You were fantastic, thank you for everything Jacob." Eloise smiled at him, both of them receiving a halfhearted wave from the man who was concerned for what was going to happen to them all. They were taken to the interrogation room where Newt and Eloise were forced to sit before Graves a table between them and Tina stood behind them with the guards.

"You're an interesting man, Mr. Scamander." Graves commented.

"Mr. Graves..." Tina tried, but Grave's put a finger to his lips shushing her.

"You were thrown out of Hogwarts for endangering human life..." Graves commented.

"That wasn't his fault!" Eloise defended him.

"With a beast." Graves went on, ignoring her. "Yet one of your teachers argued strongly against your expulsion. What makes Albus Dumbledore so fond of you?"

"I really couldn't say." Newt kept his gaze averted.

"So setting a pack of dangerous creatures loose here was...was just another accident, is that right?" Graves questioned them.

"Of course it was." Eloise gritted out.

"Why would I do it deliberately?" Newt questioned.

"To expose wizardkind. To provoke war between the magical and non-magical worlds." Graves supplied.

"Mass slaughter for the greater good, you mean?" Newt commented.

"Yes. Quite." Graves nodded in agreement.

"We're not some of Grindelwalds fanatics, Mr. Graves." Newt replied.

"Indeed." Graves replied dismissively. "And what of the door in your case?" Graves switched the subject. Where does it lead?"

"The lavatory." Eloise replied dryly.

"Powerful spells for a simple bathroom." Graves commented.

"I like my privacy." Eloise rolled her eyes.

"It's of not matter, we will gain entrance eventually." Graves said easily.

"Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate" Eloise said with a smirk or as the phrase from Dante's Inferno was most frequently translated 'Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.'

"I see." Graves eyed her then brought up the Obsurus from the case still secured in its bubble. "I wonder what you can tell me about this, Mr. Scamander?"

"It's an Obscurus, but it's not what you think." Newt said quickly, looking form Graves to Tina then back. "Eloise and I managed to separate it from Isa the Sudanese girl as we tried to save her. We wanted to take it home, to study it. But it cannot survive outside that box, it could not hurt anyone!"

"So it's useless without the host?" Graves commented.

"Excuse me?" Eloise's eyes went wide, Newt's gaze snapping to her as the silently agreed on the troubling phrasing of Grave's words.

""Useless?" "Useless?" That is a parasitical magical force that killed a child. What on earth would you use it for?" Newt questioned meeting Graves' gaze, the director going tense.

"You fool nobody, Mr. Scamander. You and Miss Bae-Wulf brought this Obscurus into the city of New York in the hope of causing mass disruption, breaking the Statute of Secrecy and revealing the magical world." Graves said quickly as he stood up the guards taking hold of them.

"You know that can't hurt anyone, you know that!" Eloise argued.

"You and she are therefore guilty of a treasonous betrayal of your fellow wizards and are sentenced to death." Graves told them. "Miss Goldstein, who has aided and abetted you..."

"No, she's done nothing of the kind." Newt argued.

"She receives the same sentence." Graves said putting his finger to his lips and shushing them. "Just do it immediately. I will inform President Picquery myself. "

-0-

They were lead to a white room that had a pool of liquid in it with a chair floating over it. They were escorted by a group of guards/executioners and with their arms cuffed behind them they entered the room where one of the witch's approached them.

"Tina." She said.

"Please." Tina begged as she was led to the edge of the pool. "Don't do this, Bernadette, please..."

"It don't hurt." Bernadette said soothingly.

"Oh yeah, that makes dying so much more appealing now." Eloise said sarcastically as Tina's memories were taken from her causing her face to go slack and cast into the pool causing images to appear in it.

"Tina..." A soft voice called out.

"Momma..." Tina said in wonder.

"Tina...Come on, pumpkin, time for bed. Are you ready?" Tina's mom said from the memory.

"Don't that look good?" Bernadette asked and Tina nodded with a smile. "You wanna get in? Huh?"

Tina was placed in the chair and it floated back to the center where she looked down into the happy memories. Bernadette turned from Tina and came over to Eloise who flinched back, but was being held by the wizard.

"Okay, let's get the good stuff out of you." The blonde wizard held her wand up to Eloise.

"Stay back you yank!" Eloise growled jamming her foot down on the witches hard enough that she heard a snap causing the woman to cry out in pain and fall back. Pickett freed Newt of his cuffs and he belted the man before he could stop them knocking him out cold, Eloise ramming her shoulder into Bernadette sending her to the ground and her wand skittering into the strange liquid.

"Witch!" The liquid bubbled furiously as the images turned dark, to a boy being beaten and Tina using magic against his mother who still had the belt in her hand. She tried to comfort the boy, but he shook in horrible fear, hunched over with his hands still held out in pain.

Newt had taken out his swooping evil which knocked the last guard to the ground, their head hitting the un-forgiving ground knocking them out. The liquid started to rise up around the chair as Tina came out of her trance and started to panic.

"It's gonna eat me!" Tina panicked as she stood up on the chair to avoid the acidic liquid that was reaching for her.

"Don't panic!" Newt called out.

"What do you suggest I do instead?" Tina glared at him and he called out to the swooping evil.

"Jump." Newt said as it started to circle Tina, skimming over the liquid.

"Are you crazy?" Tine yelped.

"Jump on him." Eloise snapped.

"You're both crazy!" Tina snapped back.

"Tina, listen to me. We'll catch you." Newt assured her, but she was still looking around fearfully as the liquid crawled up the chair, burning it away as it went.

"Tina! We will catch you, please!" Eloise called out and with that Tina jumped using the swooping evil like a stepping stone to make it to Eloise and Newt, the two grabbing her keeping her up so she didn't fall back.

"We've got you, Tina." Newt said once she was steady, then held out his hand for the Swooping Evil which returned to its small size. "Go!"

"Come on!" Eloise said as they ran out of the room and into another larger room filled with pillars. They were set upon by aurors, but the swooping evil kept their spells at bay.

"Coming through!"

"Move!"

"Leave his brains, come on!" Newt ordered the swooping evil when it tried to grab a quick snack from one of the fallen aurors. "Come on!"

"What is that thing?" Tina asked as they ran.

"Swooping Evil." Eloise called out.

"Well, I love it!" Tina said with a breathless laugh. They rounded a pillar coming face to face with Queenie and Jacob.

"Get in." Queenie ordered gesturing to Newt's case in her hands.


	17. Chapter 17

Queenie was able to sneak them all out with little difficulty allowing time for Eloise and Newt to check on their creatures. Eloise was also happy to note that the doors to her rooms were still locked, though looking a bit worse for the wear. They had really tried to get into there and it looks like whoever was doing had started to get angry when they were denied entry. With a few waves of her wand she renewed the spells and had repaired the damage done.

The creatures were all fine, none of them having been harmed though they were all pretty shaken up by the whole ordeal. Ron and Rhonda were also agitated sporting a few new chips in their stone work. From what Eloise could understand when the creatures started up in the presence of the Auror's they had come out of Eloise's case into Newt's sealing the doors behind them then proceeded to protect the creatures.

The Auror's had tried to get past them to get to the creatures, but powerfully ancient spells protected them. They herded the Auror's back the way they had come. Unfortunately Graves had been able to nab the Obscurious before he was forced to leave.

It took quite a while for them to get them all too calm back down and tended to. Once everything was settled they were able to leave the case and plan their next step. Queenie had taken them through the city apparting to a safe place as Jacob's suggestion.

They all stood on the roof top starring out over the city, Jacob and Queenie looking over a shed kept up there for pigeons while Newt, Eloise, and Tina stood on the edge of the roof. The sun was just starting to set casting an orange glow over the entirety of the city.

"Your grandfather kept pigeons? Mine bred owls. I used to love feeding em." Queenie commented to Jacob, both of them smiling brightly at each other.

"Graves always insisted the disturbances were caused by a beast." Tina told them looking out over the cityscape. "We need to catch all your creatures so he can't keep using them as a scapegoat."

"There's only one still missing." Eloise commented.

"Dougal, our Demiguise." Newt said.

"Dougal?" Tina echoed.

"Slight problem is that..." Newt said clearing his throat.

"What?" Queenie asked.

"He's invisible." Eloise said bluntly.

"Invisible?" Tina said with a scoffing laugh.

"Yes, most of the time... He does..." Newt nodded.

"How do you catch something that?" Tina asked.

"With immense difficulty." Newt replied.

"And a touch of embarrassing situations." Eloise agreed recalling their adventure the first time they went after Dougal.

"I said I was sorry about that." Newt grumbled.

"I'm still not completely sure it was an accident." Eloise replied, enjoying how red Newt was getting.

"Gnarlak!" Tina said suddenly, interrupting Eloise's teasing.

"Excuse me?" Newt said as Eloise just looked to her.

"Gnarlak, he was an informant of mine when I was an Auror! He used to trade in magical creatures on the side." Tina explained to them.

"He wouldn't happen to have an interest in paw prints, would he?" Eloise asked with a small smirk.

"He's interested in anything he can sell." Tina replied with a glint in her eye.

-0-

The Goldstein's led them through the town and down a dirty ally, the sounds of music drifting through the air. They took them down some stairs to a basement level of a building and up to what seemed to be a dead end with the picture of a blonde haired blue eyed woman painted on the bricks.

Eloise smiled along with Tina and Queenie as they changed their clothes. Eloise's dress that reached just below her knees was made up of scales that transitioned from red to gold, each scale lined in dark burgundy that matched the glittering sash around her waist, the tails hanging off to her right down to her ankles. The neckline was scooped in front and a deep v neck in the back lined in the same burgundy color.

Her hair hung down in soft waved just past her shoulders, a gold phoenix comb the size of her palm with topaz to ruby ombre crystals curved around the right side of her hair. Her necklace from Newt hung around her neck changing from silver to gold and the blue green crystal in the center contrasting beautifully with her outfit. Light gold eyeshadow with a hint of red accented her green eyes making them pop and ruby red lips gave her a dazzling smile.

Newt gaped at her, his mouth opening and closing a few times having never seen that dress on Eloise before. He had seen her in dresses before of course, all of them stunning on her, but this one was different somehow. Eloise winked at him, snapping her wand in his direction fixing his bow tie. She had gotten this dress especially for Newt, when she saw it in the storefront she knew that he would be taken by it.

"Ready." Eloise smiled as Tina knocked the picture whose eyes followed her movements and when the knock was done a portion just over the eyes of the painting opened up. The man on the other side eyed them for a moment before letting them in. Tina led them down into the speakeasy before separating from them to get a fix on her informant.

"I…I…I like your dress." Newt stuttered out to Eloise as they made their way through the crowd, his ears pinking. "Makes you look like a phoenix, I…" He cleared his throat. "I like it."

"Thank you Newt." Eloise smiled with a small blush of her own.

"He's not here yet, we'll have to wait a bit." Tina said as she came back to them.

"What should we do till then?" Jacob asked.

"How about some drinks." Queenie led him over to the bar, but Jacob didn't see a bar tender.

"How do I get a drink in this joint?" Jacob asked and a drink was settled in front of him by unseen means. He glanced around startling when he looked down spotting a house-elf.

"What? Ain't you ever seen a house-elf before?" The house-elf glowered.

"No, no, of course I have. I love house-elves. My uncles a house-elf." Jacob quickly tried to recover.

"Yeah..." The house elf said sarcastically, clearly not believing a word.

"Six shots of gigglewater and a lobe blaster, please." Queenie told the house elf as she came over. The elf snapped his fingers and her order was filled out before them on a silver platter. "Are all No-Majs like you?"

"No, I'm the only one like me." Jacob downed a shot and giggled.

Eloise was leaning against the bar with a frown on her face turning their new information around in her head. Newt noticed her pensive look and new that she was worried, the way Graves was acting was not something she would dismiss quickly. The head of security for the entire magical American community acting like a fanatic, this was not a good sign.

"You know my thoughts on worrying." Newt said softly, bringing her from her thoughts.

"You only suffer twice, I know." Eloise sighed tilting her head to the side allowing some of her hair to fall over her shoulder. Newt starred at her finding his heart speeding up and a warmth spreading through him. "I'll try not to, but that man has a vendetta to use us and our creatures as scape goats for something I'm sure he's a part of."

"Would you like to dance Ellie?" Newt asked suddenly, completely changing the subject.

"I'm sorry?" Eloise looked at him in surprise.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Newt shyly asked again.

"Really?" Eloise asked with a smile tugging at her lips.

"Yes, really, I mean if…if you want to." Newt looked out over the crowd nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"I'd love to." Eloise said with a small smile and Newt took her hand as she continued to look at him in surprised wonder. This was very uncharacteristic of Newt who usually shied away from such intimate acts. He handed his case to Tina who was sitting at one of the tables with a quick thank you as he and Eloise moved to the dance floor.

Newt took hold of her hand, the other he guided to her shoulder then slipped his hand down to her waist so that it was resting on her back. Newt slowly moved her across the floor, Eloise blushing as she glanced from Newt to a random sight then back again, unable to stop the smile on her face from growing.

"I think that this is the first time I've seen you this nervous." Newt commented softly, his thumb rubbing her hand.

"Yes, well, this is the first time we've danced together." Eloise looked down, her hand coming from his shoulder to rest at the base of his neck. "Don't want to accidently mess it up by stepping on your feet or something."

Newt smiled softly as he took their joined hands tilting her face up under her chin so that their eyes were meeting.

"You won't." Newt became very aware of the soft skin of Eloise's back under his hand and the warm vanilla scent that seemed to surround Eloise.

Eloise herself found herself breathing in deeply through her nose the smell of rain and forest that seemed to cling to Newt. It made her feel so safe and warm that she didn't even realize that she now had both of her hand around his shoulder while his hands rested on her hips pulling her closer.

He gazed into her dark green eyes with his own blue green eyes, neither of them realizing that their waltz had turned into a simple swaying as they held each other. Everything seemed to fade away the longer they looked into each other's eyes.

Newt felt himself leaning closer to her and Eloise started to raise up on her toes, but the song ended breaking their moment when everyone began to clap, both going red realizing how close they had become during the dance. They parted clapping with the rest of the crowd, glancing awkwardly at each other.

"Maybe we should get a table with Tina." Eloise commented tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Right…maybe we should…" Newt stuttered leading Eloise through the crowd pulling her chair out for her at the table Tina had procured. The former Auror glanced between the two as they sat silently fidgeting.

"I've arrested half of the people in here." Tina struck up a conversation.

"You can tell me to mind my own business, but I saw something in that death potion back there." Newt looked inquisitively to Tina. "I saw you hugging that Second Salem boy."

"His names Credence. His mother beats him. She beats all those kids she adopted, but she seems to hate him the most." Tina said with a pained look.

"And she was the No-Maj you attacked?" Eloise surmised.

"That's how I lost my job. I went for her in front of a meeting of her crazy followers. They all had to be obliviated. It was a big scandal." Tina told them.

"Tina, I'm sorry for what I said before." Eloise looked to the Tina. "I understand now why you wanted your job back, you really do care about protecting people."

"It's alright." Tina shook her head. "You were right, I was too focused on myself I didn't see the big picture, but we can fix it now." Tina straightened in her chair. "It's him."

"So..." A deep voice said as it came closer to them. The goblin eyed them all with a calculated look of a buyer in his black eyes. "You're the guy and gal with the case full of monsters, huh?"

"News travels fast." Eloise muttered.

"I was hoping you'd be able to tell us if there have been any sightings." Newt watched as the goblin took a seat. "Tracks. That sort of thing."

"You've both got a big price on your heads, Mr. Scamander." The goblin signed some offered papers then waved the man away, chewing on his stogy as he looked back at them. "Why should I help you instead of turnin you in?"

"I take it I'll have to make it worth your while?" Newt said.

"Let's consider it a cover charge." Gnarlak grinned showing off his pointy teeth. Newt placed some galleons on the table sliding them over. "MACUSAs offerin moren that." He sneered and Newt added a short scope to the gold. "Lunascope? I got five."

"Frozen Ashwinder egg!" Newt took the clear oval egg with the orange center from his pocket.

"You see, now were..." Gnarlak leaned forward then his attention was taken by something magnified in the glass in front of Newt. "Wait a minute. That's Bow...That's a Bowtruckle, right?"

"No." Newt placed his hand over Pickett.

"Come on." Gnarlak grinned. "They pick locks, am I right?"

"You're not having him." Newt said.

"Well, good luck gettin back alive, Mr. Scamander, what with the whole of MACUSA on your back." Gnarlak leaned back in his chair nonchalantly. Eloise looked to Newt and saw him starting to give in to the goblins offer, she also saw how it was killing him. He painfully reached up to where Pickett was, his hand shaking and tears gathering in his eyes. Eloise reached over placing her hand on his and lowering it back away from Pickett, entwining her fingers with his, and giving him a reassuring smile before turning back to the goblin.

"I have a different offer you may be interested in." Eloise raised her free hand snapping her fingers at the elf signaling for two drinks of what the goblin had been drinking. He sent them through the air her way setting them on the table. She offered one to Gnarlak with a smile, taking the other for herself.

"And that would be?" Gnarlak asked kicking back the drink, keeping his eyes locked with Eloise as she held up a crystal vial she had taken from a hidden pocket in her dress.

"This, my good friend, is the very rare antidote to an equally rare powerful and painful poison potion. It does not cause death, just prolonged suffering, in fact it forces you to stay alive as part of its torture." Eloise mused with a smirk as she eyed the vial in her hand, leaning on her free hand with her elbow braced against the table. "Do you know what that poison is?"

"No, and frankly lady, this isn't much of a sales pitch." Gnarlak scoffed looking back to Newt and his bowtruckle.

"Oh but it is, because this is the antidote to the Vitam-Veneino I just slipped into that drink I gave you." Eloise grinned holding up her hand to reveal a medieval onyx poison ring, the box open to reveal its lack of content. The goblins face went pale as it looked to the bottom of its cup to see the residue of powder at the bottom.

"Why you little…" He growled.

"Now, now, none of that." Eloise shook her finger at him. "Information for the antidote, that's the deal." The goblin hesitated looking to the bowtruckle with greedy beady black eyes. "Symptoms include literal fire boils, loss of bowl control, severe seizures, delusions, throbbing headache, raging fevers, rivers of puss, spontaneous vomiting of…well let's not get into that shall we, I would like to eat later on." Eloise let out a low whistle. "And you know the worst part…" Eloise's eyes narrowed at the Goblin. "…like I said before, it's not fatal."

"Fine, give me the antidote." Gnarlak made a grab for it, only to be met with an upheld wand pointed at his face.

"Information first then antidote or my compatriots and I shall leave you to your rather disgusting fate….you'll want a few buckets, towels, and some mops." Eloise smiled brightly tapping his nose with her wand.

"Somethin' invisible been wreaking havoc around fifth avenue, Macy's department store." Gnarlak gritted out reluctantly.

"Thanks ever so." Eloise grinned and held out the bottle only for Newt to stop her, holding her wrist.

"One last thing. There's a Mr. Graves who works for MACUSA, I was wondering what you knew of his background." Newt pressed, but the stare Gnarlak gave him produced a sense that he could say and that he'd rather die than say it.

"You ask too many questions, Mr. Scamander. That can get you killed." Gnarlak replied with a dark look snatching the vial from Eloise's hand.

"MACUSA are coming!" The house elf said before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

"You tipped them off!" Tina snapped at the goblin who laughed back downing the antidote.

The whole bar erupted as people made their escape via magic or trying to fight their way out when that didn't work. It was turning into a real violent magic bar fight. The aurorers poured in forcing Newt, Eloise, and Tina to the ground to avoid being caught.

"Sorry, Mr. Gnarlak..." Jacob beamed the goblin across his face sending him to the ground hard. "Reminds me of my foreman!" Jacob took another shot of giggle water. "Ha, ha!"

They all quickly shot back to their feet gathering back at the bar then disappearing along with the rest before they could get caught.


	18. Chapter 18

They made their way to the department store down the sidewalk keeping an eye out for anyone who may turn them in or bring them in. Newt and Eloise had fallen to the back of their small group, the others leading the way.

"What were you thinking, poisoning someone?" Newt ran a hand through his hair.

"That you shouldn't have to give up Pickett to that bonehead." Eloise said calmly as she watched Newt out of the corner of her eye.

"I would have thought of something other than attempted murder." Newt replied with a frown.

"Newt, I did not poison the goblin." Eloise said with a sigh.

"But you…." He started.

"Slipped some sugar into his drink and gave him a bottle of my favorite vanilla perfume, which must taste dreadful and will at the worst give him a stomach ache." Eloise smiled as Newt opened and closed his mouth a few times. Eloise turned so she was walking backwards in front of Newt and reached up bopping him on his nose. "You should have more faith in me Mr. Scamander." She looked down at Pickett who poked his head out from Newt's pocket climbing onto his shoulder. The Bowtruckle reached out its tiny arms to her and she held out her hand allowing the tiny creature to climb on. "I look out for all of my friends."

"Thank you, Ellie." Newt said as Pickett climbed up her shoulder hugging her neck allowing Eloise to loop her arm through Newt's.

"Plus I couldn't let Pickett loose his favorite tree." Eloise joked causing Newt to roll his eyes as he placed his hand over hers. Eloise often teased him about Newt being Pickett's tree as bowtruckles were guardians of their trees and the little leafy creature refused to leave him for too long.

"Here it is." Jacob called out stopping in front of the large department store.

They came up to the display windows that showed mannequins wearing lovely dresses with matching purses, one of those purses slipping off taken away by an invisible hand. With a little magic they were able to slip into the store without causing any trouble, Eloise returning Pickett to Newt before they went in. They followed the free floating bag taking up positions behind some of the Christmas decorations so the Demiguise wouldn't see them.

"So Demiguises are fundamentally peaceful, but they can give a nasty nip if provoked." Newt informed them. Dougal re-appeared climbing up some shelves to get at the candy displays, placing the treats into the purse. "You two, head that way." Newt said to Queenie and Jacob who moved away. "And try very hard not to be predictable."

"Was that the Demiguise?" Tina asked them hearing a strange animalistic noise.

"No, I think it might be the reason that the Demiguise is here." Eloise commented as they followed Dougal who started up some stairs glancing at them over his shoulder. Newt and Eloise shared and brief smile before they followed with Tina right behind them along with Queenie and Jacob.

"Its sight operates on probability, so it can foresee the most likely immediate future." Newt spoke as they moved into the attic of the store. Dougal started to lay out the treats is had gathered on the floor.

"So what's it doing?" Tina asked.

"He's babysitting." Eloise replied.

"What did you just say?" Tina looked at her with wide eyes.

"This is my fault." Newt said as he moved up kneeling next to Dougal with Eloise standing behind him looking up. "I thought we had them all, but we must have miscounted."

"It was babysitting that?" Tina questioned as a giant Occamie made his presence known.

"Oliver, he is the more adventurous of his siblings." Eloise said softly.

"Occamies are choranaptyxic." Newt explained. "So they grow to fill available space." Newt placed his case on the ground, keeping his movements slow and steady as he opened it. "Mummys here."

Oliver slowly made his way forward taking some of the treats Dougal offered him as he came closer to Newt and the case. Newt had stood taking a step back keeping one hand up and his eyes averted as to not cause the creature any fear. Just as he was about to reach out and touch Oliver Queenie stepped forward knocking an ornament which startled the creature into a panic. Dougal quickly made its way over to Jacob and jumped on his back to avoid the Occamie.

"We need an insect, any kind of insect and a teapot!" Eloise called out as Newt pushed her out of the way to avoid being hit, but in the process put himself in the way. He was now clinging to the back of Oliver as he reared and bucked causing damage to the roof.

"Find a teapot!" Newt yelled.

"Roach!" Queenie called out.

"I got it. I got it!" Jacob jumped for the roaches finally catching one.

"Teapot!" Tina called out holding up the ceramic piece. Suddenly everything came to a stop, Jacob was pinned by the Occamie which was staring intently at the incest in the baker's hand. Jacob shook nervously and Dougal disappeared as he slipped away.

"Roach in teapot..." Newt said quietly. Jacob nodded as he stroked the Occamie while shushing him gently.

He looked over to Tina seeing if she was ready receiving a nod from the former Auror, then through the roach. The Occamie followed the roach as Tina ran to catch it dodging the destruction caused by the creature making a dive for the insect. Eloise grabbed a lid from a crate nearby running at Tina who slid to her knees catching the bug.

The Occamie ascended quickly before plummeting toward the tea pot shrinking as it went. Once it was completely in the pot Eloise slid up to Tina slamming the lid on top, the sound of Oliver earing the crunchy snack coming from the pot. Tina and Eloise smiled at each other out of breath as Newt ran over to them.

"Choranaptyxic. They also shrink to fit the available space." Eloise winked up at Newt who smiled down at her. "I pay attention."

"Tell me the truth. Was that everything that came out of the case?" Tina asked them.

"That's everything." Eloise nodded.

"And that's the truth." Newt assured her.

-0-

Eloise smiled as she led Tina through the different habitats, the look of wonder on the woman's face reminding her of her first time in Newt's amazing case. There was something about it that brought out their inner child filled to the brim with wonderment.

There was a flutter of wings as a small green and yellow parakeet-mouse landed on top of Eloise's head. It had the head and wings of a parakeet and the body of a mouse along with a long tail with a tuft of fur at the end.

"What is that?" Tina asked as the small creature played with Eloise's hair.

"A Volamus, they are very affectionate." Eloise smiled as the Volamus leaned over to it was eye to eye with Eloise, rubbing its beak against her nose. "They usually travel in a flock." Eloise commented focusing on the small bird. "So how about it sweetie, where are your friends?" The little bird tweeted and suddenly a small swarm flew in from the sky consisting of five more Volamus. A few of them landed on Tina who laughed as the last of them took places on Eloise. "Tina meet Dennis, Daniela, Darla, Devin, Donna, and David."

"They're beautiful." Tina chuckled. "Where are they from?"

"We found them in Australia being packed off. Apparently they are a fine delicacy to the upper crust despite being a protected species." Eloise shook her head. "These were the only ones we were able to save by the time we found them."

"I'm so sorry." Tina held Donna in her hands, the little creature nuzzling against her palm.

"It's going to be ok, they have a nest going and soon their flock will be replenished." Eloise smiled as they took off into the air again, Eloise throwing them some seed. "Then we'll take them home."

"Have you and Newt known each other for a long time?" Tina asked as they moved through the habitats.

"We met at Hogwarts in our second year." Eloise nodded. "He was my tutor for magical creatures."

"So you've been traveling together since you graduated." Tina surmised.

"Not exactly, we hit some rough waters for a time and went our separate ways." Eloise paused a moment to pet a Dillioco, a crocodile like creature with the shape of a rabbits body. It had webbed ears, paws, a snubbed nose, sharp teeth, scales covered its body, crocodile eyes, and a short crocodile tail. "But we found our ways back to each other in the end."

"Then how long have you been dating?" Tina asked and Eloise nearly dropped Beatrice.

"We…we're not…I mean he's never…I never…" Eloise shook her head allowing Beatrice to return to her pond in a few quick hops.

"Oh, it's just with the way you two act around each other I was sure you were." Tina commented eyeing the blonde, her face flushed. "You really like him don't you?"

"I…I love him actually." Eloise said softly as she looked out over the case, at all the wonderful animals and spotted Newt in front of Frank's habitat mixing something as he talked with Queenie.

"Why don't you tell him?" Tina asked.

"Because I'm afraid." Eloise admitted throwing some fish into Beatrice's pond for her to eat. "The reason we parted was because of a girl he chose over me and I'm afraid he may still love her." Eloise crossed her arms tightly around herself. "I'm afraid he'll leave me again."

"I see." Tina looked form Eloise to Newt in the distance. Tina noted the soft sad smile on her lips and the deep warm love in her eyes. "You know as an Auror they teach us to be observant."

"I didn't, but it seems a good skill to have." Eloise said slowly not sure where Tina was going with this.

"The way you two act around each other, the way he acts around you…" Tina shook her head. "He's head over heels for you, no doubt."

"Do you think?" Eloise looked hopeful.

"Very much so." Tina nodded and Eloise smiled to herself, caught in a quick day dream before she shook her head.

"We better get back to the others." Eloise led the way, her face red. "We need to plan our next move."

-0-

"Here she comes." Jacob led Dougal back to the nest. "Happy to be home?" Jacob picked him up placing him in the nest as Newt waked by, Pickett on his hand. "Bet you're exhausted, buddy. Come on. There you go, that's right."

"Right. I think we need to talk." Newt said to Pickett who had been pouting since the department store. "I wouldn't have let him keep you, Pickett. If Eloise hadn't taken care of it I would have gotten you back." Newt assured him, but the little creature was having none of it. It turned away with its little arms crossed. "Pick, I would rather chop off my hand than get rid of you. After everything you have done for me, now come on." Still nothing. "Pick, wave talked about sulking before, haven't we? Pickett... Come on, give me a smile. Pickett, give me a..." Pickett blew him a raspberry. "All right." Newt tucked him back into his pocket. "Now, that is beneath you."

Queenie made her way through Newt's shack smiling at some of the sketches mixed amongst notes scattered across all available surfaces. She also noticed that not all of these notes and sketches were on animals, apparently at times Eloise and Newt shared their work spaces.

She saw a battered frame sticking out of a halfway opened drawer. She reached over cautiously glancing out of the door and took out the piece of paper turning it over to reveal a picture of a young girl. The girl was lovely with dark hair and dark eyes wearing nice jewelry and a lovely dress from what she could see of it.

It had obviously been shoved into the back and forgotten about if the amount of dust covering it was any indication. She frowned as she carried the frame out of the shack looking to where Newt was mixing something.

"Newt. Who is she?" Queenie held up the picture of Leta startling Newt, his eyes going wide.

"That's no one." Newt said quickly, his brows furrowing as he glanced around to see if Eloise was nearby. They had never really talked about the Leta incident, they had just seemed to pick up where they left off.

"Leta Lestrange? I've heard of that family. Aren't they kinda, you know?" Queenie trailed off, hinting at the eccentric family's ways.

"Please don't read my mind." Newt said returning to his work, but could still feel Queenie. "Sorry, I asked you not to."

"I know, I'm sorry." Queenie told him regretfully. "I can't help it. People are easiest to read when they're hurting."

"I'm not hurting." Newt looked away from her gaze. "Anyway, it was a long time ago." He sighed softly, feeling the old guilt stirring in his stomach. "We've moved on."

"That was a real close friendship you and Eloise had at school before her." Queenie commented gently.

"I never really fitted in at school, but she…she became my friend and made me feel a part of something. Never left me alone, always made sure I was included, and listened to my rambles without complaint." Newt said with a soft smile, his hand going to the pocket of his vest. "We became quite..."

"You became real close." Queenie finished for him. "For years…then you met Leta." Queenie frowned and looked directly into Newt's eyes. "Leta was a taker. You need a giver." Queenie then smiled mischievously. "Like Eloise."

"Eloise?!" Newt's eyes widened as his cheeks reddened.

"Don't play coy with me, I saw you two on the dance floor." Queenie smirked teasingly. "And let me tell you, neither of your or hers thoughts were of a friendship relationship type." Queenie could see Newt's ears reddening. "You should ask her out on a proper date."

"Maybe you're right Queenie." Newt said thoughtfully with a soft smile, Queenie beaming happily.

"What are you two talking about?" Eloise asked as she and Tina came over to them.

"Nothing." Newt said quickly, Queenie stuffing the picture into a rucksack that was hanging from the wall next to her.

"School." Queenie replied.

"School." Newt echoed.

"Did you say school? Is there a school? A wizardry school here? In America?" Jacob asked in interest as he came up to them.

"Of course, Ilvermorny! It's only the best wizard school in the whole world!" Queenie said proudly.

"I think you'll find the best wizarding school in the world is Hogwarts!" Newt argued lightly.

"Hogwash!" Queenie replied and then let out a couple of caws and a purr before stomping her foot, Tina joining in soon after Queenie had begun to sing.

We stand as one united,

Against the Puritan.

We draw our inspiration

From good witch Morrigan.

For she was persecuted

By common wandless men.

So she fled from distant Ireland,

And so our school began.

Oh! Ilvermorny-Massachusetts!

We choo-choose it!

We choo-choose it!

The wizard school supreme.

Your castle walls, they kept us safe.

The days with you, a dream

You taught us all our magic

And now one thing's quite clear

Where'er we roam

Where'er we roam

Our one true home

Our one and own

Is Ilvermorny dear!

"Oh we can't let that challenge go un-answered." Eloise looked to the Magizoologist who shook his head, trying to suppress his smile. Eloise scoffed as she walked over to him looping her arm through his pulling him to her side. "Come on Newt! School Pride man!"

"Fine." Newt replied with a sigh, but a smile played along his lips as Eloise started to sing, Newt joining her.

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald,

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling,

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot

They all started laughing as Eloise made Newt take a couple of bows with her. Suddenly there was a loud uproar as thunder and lightning flashed overhead. They all looked up, startled as Frank flapped his wings angrily, calling out as the sky was ripped apart by the storm he was causing.

"Danger." Newt breathed out grabbing hold of Eloise's hand pulling her close. "He senses danger."


	19. Chapter 19

Newt was the first to run out of the case closely followed by Eloise and the others. Eloise, Newt, and Tina ducked under the lit sign standing on the edge of the roof looking out over the city. Ripping down the street was the Obscuirial, destroying anything it came into contact with in a recklessly violent manner. There was no rhyme nor reason, just anger, fear, and hate in its most primal form lashing out at the world that had wronged it.

"Jeez. Is that the Obscuria-thing?" Jacob asked as they watched the angry twisted mass of black.

"That's more powerful than any Obscurial I have ever heard of." Eloise breathed out. "He must be so scared."

"If I don't come back, look after our creatures." Newt said handing the case off to Eloise.

"Excuse me?" Eloise's gave him a disbelieving look.

"You know how to take care of them, they love you, and everything else that you need to know is in there." Newt gave Eloise the journal she had given him for Christmas all those years ago containing his manuscript. "I trust you more than anyone else I have ever met."

"What? Newt, you can't, you could get hurt or worse…" Eloise tried, but Newt cupped her face rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs silencing her. She starred into his beautiful oceanic blue green eyes as he gazed into her forest green orbs.

"They're not killing him, I'm not losing another child to this." Newt assured her with a soft smile, practically seeing her heart clench at the reminder of the sweet little girl. "It's going to be ok Eloise, I'll come back to you."

Newt pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead before rushing off of the roof and apperating away.

"Newt!" Eloise yelled, watching in horror as he disappeared. She felt her breathing pick up as she looked down at the case and manuscript before looking back up with a dark look. She whirled around pressing Newt's case into Tina's hands nearly causing her to stumble back.

"You heard him, look after them!" Eloise said sharply taking out her wand. "And I hid my case under your couch in your living room, have it returned to my father in case….in case I…just in case…"

"Wait Eloise…" Tina called out, but like Newt gave them no chance to speak as she apperated away after Newt, easily catching up with him, keeping pace as they tailed the Oscurial.

"Ellie…what are you doing?" Newt called out.

"Like I would let you face this on your own." Eloise smirked at him. "We're a team."

Newt reluctantly smiled back, reaching out to her. Eloise smiled back taking hold of his hand apperating away together. They followed the black mass until it finally came to a stop concentrating its force on a corner building sending muggles running for cover, but there was one man walking calmly toward it.

"To survive so long, with this inside you, Credence, is a miracle." Graves called out to it as Newt and Eloise appeared behind an over turned car. "You are a miracle. Come with me, think of what we could achieve together."

It swarmed in answer blasting into Graves sending him sprawling back into the pavement. Newt grabbed Eloise pulling her behind the car just as the Obscurial flew over them. Tina appeared not to far from them taking cover behind another car not too far from them.

"Newt! Eloise!" Tina called out to them.

"It's the Second Salem boy Tina, he's the Obscurial." Eloise called out.

"He's not a child." Tina said in shock.

"His power must be so strong, he's somehow managed to survive." Newt replied as Graves tried to approach Credence once again.

"Save him." Tina said to them. Newt reached out to take Eloise's hand, but she shook her head.

"You go, I think Tina will need my help and it might be better if there are less people approaching the boy." Eloise surmised. Newt struggled, not liking the idea of leaving Eloise behind around Graves, but knew she was right.

"Be careful." Newt said pressing another lingering kiss to her forehead.

"I will." Eloise kissed the corner of his mouth, and with one last lingering look Newt apperated away.

Tina made to go around the car to confront Graves, but Eloise ran over to her putting a hand on her shoulder stopping her. Tina shot her a confused look as Eloise reached into her pocket holding up a long scarf embroidered with a boa-constrictor. With a wicked smile Eloise whispered to the scarf in an ancient Aztec dialect before tossing it into the air. It floated on the breeze for a moment before going stiff and shooting straight at Graves wrapping tightly around him allowing Credence to get away.

"The more you struggle the tighter it gets." Eloise she came around from behind the car with Tina, both holding their wands at the ready. The scarf tightened forcing a groan out of Graves. "Struggle to long and it starts breaking bones until you are literally crushed to death."

"You think this toy can hold me?" Graves chuckled darkly as the scarf burst into black fire, disintegrating to nothing.

"Do you know what it took to get that? I'm talking deep amazon forest, wild animals, and death trap infested ruins!" Eloise snapped angrily.

"And Tina, always showing up where you're least wanted." Graves ignored Eloise's outburst.

With that Graves attacked, his skill so great that even against the two accomplished witches he was having little to no trouble fighting them back. He used his free hand, pointing it at a car, which he threw at them causing them to break off their attack in order to dodge it. By the time they recovered Graves had already disappeared.

Tina and Eloise were quick to follow arriving at the subway station terminal just as the aurors were putting up the shield. They barely had time to slip under it before it was finished trapping them all within

"Bar the area." Graves strolled through the Aurors.

"Yes, sir." They replied.

"I don't want anyone else down there!" Graves went on.

"Try to get down there as fast as you can." Eloise said to Tina.

"Are you kidding me? How are you going to get past them?" Tina asked.

"Same way I snuck out of your apartment." Eloise smiled as her form shifted to her animagus form of a savannah cat and was able to slip by down into the sub-way system. Eloise came into the terminal just a Graves had Newt pinned down on the tracks sending shocks of electricity into his system. Eloise shifted back, wand in hand as she sent a curse at Graves which caused him to stumble back clutching his shoulder. "Get away from him!"

"You don't know what you're up against." Graves straightened up, their wands pointed at each other.

"You want to fight? I'm going to bring you a war." Eloise started to fire off spells, but Graves was by far the better duelist, a spell cutting Eloise across her cheek. She slapped her free hand over the bleeding cut trying to keep up her defense, but her attention was taken by the large black mass coming up over Graves. "Graves, I don't think you know what you're up against." Eloise gasped as she quickly jumped off of the platform. Graves looked up at the mass, eyes wide as Eloise ran over to Newt wrapping her arms around him helping him sit up. "Newt, how bad are you hurt?"

"Eloise…" Newt grabbed hold of her arms. "Your cheek…"

Suddenly the mass shot out at Graves, but was also coming at Eloise and Newt forcing the three of them to apparate away. They barely stayed ahead of Credence as he lashed out at every corner of the station until it burst up through the ceiling up into the city before plunging back straight at Graves. Said man barely got out of the way in time as Credence brought down a ton of debris with him.

They were all forced back onto the tracks with Credence writhing over them, his face taking form in the black mass yelling out in pain and anger. Newt pulled Eloise to himself, covering her with his body as he pointedly looked away not wanting to antagonize the boy further.

"Credence." Tina ran down the tunnel to them, stopping Credence before he attacked again. "Credence, no! Don't do this." The mass started to calm down, its movements slowing considerably. "Please."

"Keep talking, Tina." Newt said as he and Eloise gazed up at Credence. "Keep talking to him, he'll listen to you."

"He's listening." Eloise said softly clinging to Newt.

"I know what that woman did to you." Tina told him gently, her eyes filled with tears. "I know that you've suffered. You need to stop this now." Tina came up to them slowly, Credence slowly taking form amongst the black swirling storm. He looked scarred and was shaking hard as tears poured from his eyes. "Newt, Eloise, and I will protect you." Eloise and Newt stood up slowly to their feet, looking sympathetically to the young broken man. "This man...he is using you."

"Don't listen to her, Credence. I want you to be free." Graves stood up behind them.

"It's all right." Tina assured him softly, ignoring Graves. "That's it." The Aurors rushed into the station, wands ready causing Credence to become agitated again. "Don't, you'll frighten him."

"Wands down!" Graves ordered sharply. "Anyone harms him, they'll answer to me."

"Credence! Credence..." Tina shushed him gently, but then the aurors let out a string of spells hitting Credence dead center. Eloise cried out as Newt pulled her to the ground, the onslaught of spells too much for any of them to be able to block them.

Tina and Graves also fell to the ground as the spells shot out violently over their heads. Credence screamed in pain as he was ripped apart by the blinding white light before their eyes leaving nothing but wisps floating in the air behind. When all was quiet once again Newt slowly stood to his feet with Eloise holding her close.

Newt reached down helping Tina up as well, Tina starring up in shock from the ground, tears spilling from her eyes. Graves moved toward the last place Credence had been standing, climbing up the debris from the tracks starring at what was left of the boy.

"He was just a child." Eloise said hoarsely as Newt tightened his hold on her.

"You fools." Graves said in barely restrained anger. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"The Obscurial was killed on my orders, Mr. Graves." The President came into the station, her chin raised.

"Yes." Graves starred her down. "And history will surely note that, Madam President. What was done here tonight was not right!"

"He was responsible for the death of a No-Maj." The President countered. "He risked the exposure of our community. He has broken one of our most sacred laws."

"A law that has us scuttling like rats in the gutter!" Graves sneered in contempt. "A law that demands that we conceal our true nature! A law that directs those under its dominion to cower in fear lest we risk discovery! I ask you, Madam President. I ask all of you...Who does this law protect? Us?" Graves pointed to himself then up. "Or them? I refuse to bow down any longer."

Graves turned away from them walking away, but was stopped short by a wall of white light suddenly appearing before him. Graves eyed it for a moment with a sneer of derision and irritation crossing his face before he turned back to them.

"Aurors, I'd like you to relieve Mr. Graves of his wand and escort him back to..." The President started to order, but Graves turned and attacked moving toward them along the platform, barring down on the president who was starting to look uneasy.

With easy waves of his wands he was able to hold back all of their attacks as well as taking out multiple aurors with ease. Newt looked down at Eloise who nodded in return, rolling her wand in her hand. In a split second, Newt pulled the cocoon from his pocket and released it at graves. The swooping evil soared around them shielding them from Grace's attacks giving Newt time to use an organic like rope which wrapped tightly around Graves and with a tug, Newt pulled Graves down to his knees.

"Accio." Eloise called out sending Grave's wand into the air and into her hand. They came up off of the tracks walking slowly toward Grave's who was breathing hard and seemed to be struggling, a deep hatred burning in his dark eyes. Newt moved up onto the platform with Eloise and Tina moving toward Graves.

"Revelio." Newt twisted his wand which emanated a white light. Slowly Grave's transformed before their eyes. His eyes became duel colored, his hair white, his skin pale, and a mustache forming above his lips, the face of the dreaded Grindelwald.

"Do you think you can hold me?" Grindelwald asked in a low dark voice as the President starred down at him.

"We'll do our best, Mr. Grindelwald." She replied before nodding for the Aurors to take him away. Newt stood at the stairs with his arm around Eloise holding her close to his chest, tightening his hold as Grindelwald stopped before them.

"Will we die, just a little?" He questioned both smiling and sneering at them before the Aurors forced him along. They watched him being escorted up the stairs by the Aurors, Newt bemused and Eloise thoughtful.

-0-

It was sometime later that Queenie and Jacob showed up moving through the crowd of Aurors. Queenie ran up to Tina pulling her into a tight hug while Jacob moved over to Eloise and Newt. Eloise was rolling her eyes as Newt fussed over the cut on her cheek, pressing his handkerchief to it, his free hand cupping her un-injured cheek.

"Newt, I'm fine, really." Eloise assured him with a deep blush staining her cheeks. "You're the one that was electrocuted."

"Yes, well I'm fine as well." Newt assured her with a soft smile. As Eloise looked at him she could see something different in his smile, something that she almost didn't dare to hope too much.

"I figured somebody oughta keep an eye on this thing." Jacob smiled handing Newt's case over to him.

"Thank you." Newt smiled taking hold of the case, taking hold of Eloise's hand having not been without some sort of physical contact with her since everything had calmed down.

"We owe you an apology, Mr. Scamander, Miss Bae-Wulf." Picquery said as she moved passed them starring up at hole in the station roof. "But the magical community is exposed!" Newt gently nudged Eloise and she followed his gaze to see a wisp of Obscrous escape through the hole. "We cannot obliviate an entire city."

"Actually, I think we can." Newt said looking at Eloise whose brows furrowed.

"Are you sure Newt? I mean here? In New York?" Eloise asked worrying her lip. Newt smiled softly rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"He'll be ok Ellie." Newt said pulling her into a hug, Eloise wrapping her arms around him as she buried her face in his chest. "It's going to be ok."

"I know, I trust you." Eloise nodded. Newt slowly released Eloise placing his case on the floor under the large hole and opening the case. Suddenly the Thunderbird burst forth in a flurry of feathers and gushes of wind, the crowd of Aurors backing away as he flapped its massive wings hovering over them.

"We were intending to wait until we got to Arizona, but it seems like now you are our only hope, Frank." Newt and Eloise moved toward Frank with looks of tenderness and pride. Newt reached out rubbing Frank's beak as Eloise hugged his neck, the three of them nuzzling each other affectionately.

"We'll miss you too." Eloise murmured tearfully.

"You know what you've got to do." Newt said taking a step back and pulling Eloise with him by her hand. Newt took the flask of swooping evil venom from his pocket. He threw the vial high into the air, Frank letting out a sharp cry, catching the vial in his beak and immediately soaring out of the subway.

Frank flew off into the air conjuring up a giant thunderstorm, crushing the vial in its beak spreading the venom through the thick rain, enchanting, thickening it. The darkening sky flashes brilliant blue and rain begins to fall. As the rain erased the memories of the no-maj's Aurors moved through the city repairing all the damage done as well as any evidence left in the papers.

"They won't remember anything." Newt assured the president. "That venom has incredibly powerful obliviative properties."

"We owe you both a great debt, Mr. Scamander, Miss Barwulf." Picquery told them in that superior voice that ticked off Eloise. "Now, get that case out of New York."

"Yes, Madam President." Newt nodded.

"Is that No-Maj still here?" Picquery spotted Jacob hiding behind Queenie and Tina. "Obliviate him. There can be no exceptions. I'm sorry, but even one witness. You know the law. I'll let you say good-bye."

"Madame President, a word." Eloise motioned for the President to follow her, Newt watching knowingly while their American friends looked confused.

"Yes Miss…" The president started.

"Lady Baewulf." Eloise corrected her, raising her chin.

"Of course." Picquery said tightly. "What may I do for you?"

"Under your presidency my friend and I have been accosted, accused, and nearly executed. You ignored by diplomatic standing and used your status to pressure the minister of my country into helping you do so." Eloise listed off in a clipped voice, giving Picquery no chance to argue. "And to crown all of your glorious achievements you had a child killed in cold blood."

"That thing killed…" She started to argue.

"That child who had no control over what was happening to him, that child that you knew to be in an abusive house hold…" Eloise's voice shook.

"We thought he was a no-maj." She said defiantly.

"And that makes it ok to leave him with that woman who beat him?" Eloise snapped, her eyes blazing. "Make no mistake, I will report all of this to the International Confederation. You have made many grave mistakes in an effort to keep yourself from looking bad, do not think that you can fool anyone that you were doing it to protect the magical community." Eloise's voice turned to ice. "Good day Madame President."

Eloise walked back over to Newt and the others, the Aurors quickly moving out of her way. Though her face was a mask, Picquery was fuming as she watched Eloise leave with her friends.

-0-

They moved out of the station stopping on the stairs under a covering that protected them from the rain. Queenie was on the verge of tears as Jacob moved toward the rain, Tina, Newt, and Eloise watching on helplessly.

"This is for the best." Jacob said with a strained sad smile. "Yeah, I was, I was never even supposed to be here. I was never supposed to know any of this. Everybody knows Newt only kept me around because..." He looked at them in confusion. "Newt, Eloise, why did you keep me around?"

"Because we like you." Eloise said with a teary smile.

"And because you're our friend and we'll never forget how you helped us, Jacob." Newt added sincerely, his voice cracking as he and Eloise gripped each other's hands.

"You're a great man Jacob and a fantastic baker." Eloise said gaining a small laugh from the man who nodded his thanks.

"I'll come with you." Queenie stepped up to him. "Well go somewhere, well go anywhere. See, I aint never gonna find anyone like."

"There's loads like me." Jacob assured her.

"No. No." Queenie shook her head. "There's only one like you."

"I gotta go." Jacob said.

"Jacob!" Newt tried.

"Its okay. Its okay." Jacob tried to reassure her. "Its okay. Its just like waking up, right?"

They all smiled sadly back at him, trying to soothe the situation. Jacob walked backward in the rain keeping his eyes on them until finally turning his face to the sky. He closed his eyes throwing out his arms as he allowed the water to wash the memories out of him.

Queenie created a magical umbrella with her wand and stepped out toward Jacob. She tenderly reached up stroking his cheek before bending and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Slowly she pulled away, her gaze not leaving Jacob's face for a moment before she's suddenly gone along with the others. Jacob opens his eyes feeling slightly confused, his arms longingly reaching out embracing no one. Finally he moves on down the street making his way home through the rain.

-0-

Jacob came out of the cannery feeling as empty as ever, having all but given up on his dream of opening a bakery. He didn't have the means and the bank was no help at all, he was on his own and would more than likely work in this cannery until he died.

"So sorry, sorry!" Jacob was nearly knocked over by a man in a blue coat and a woman in purple, the couple hurrying on quickly without a backwards glance.

Jacob scoffed at the rudeness of the two before bending over to pick up his case, but it was much heavier than before. Kneeling down on the ground he opened the case to find it filled with egg shells made of silver, a small note stuck to the lid.

Dear Mr. Kowalski,

You are wasted in a canning factory. Please take these Occamy eggshells as collateral for your bakery.

A pair of well-wishers.

Jacob looked from the case to where he had last seen the couple, but they were nowhere in sight. He looked back at the silver and let out a small laugh as the light of hope returned to his eyes. Looks like he was going to get his bakery after all.

-0-

The trio made their way toward the boat that would take Newt and Eloise home cases in hand. Tina had come to see them off, her sister stating that she had something she had to take care of so Queenie had given her goodbyes earlier.

"It's been..." Tina trailed off.

"Hasn't it?" Newt smiled a bit.

"Listen, Newt, Eloise, I wanted to thank you both." Tina smiled at them.

"What on heaven and earth for?" Eloise asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you know, if you two hadn't said all those nice things to Madam Picquery about me, I wouldn't be back on the investigative team now." Tina shrugged with a smile. "Well the nice things Newt said and the vaguely threatening things Eloise said."

"Well, I can't think of anyone that I'd rather have investigating us." Newt commented as Eloise grinned.

"Try not to need investigating for a bit." Tina said with a laugh.

"We will." Newt assured her, wrapping his arm around Eloise's waist. "Quiet life for us from now on."

"Well maybe not to quiet." Eloise winked, leaning into Newt. He had been a lot more affectionate lately and she was not ashamed to say that she was enjoying it immensely, she just wished to know what this all meant. "Don't want to take all of the fun out of life."

"That is true." Tina nodded in agreement, taking note of their closer interactions with a small smile. "So where are you off to first?"

"We'll be headed back to the Ministry. Deliver my manuscript." Newt patted his case. "Then who knows."

"I'll look out for it. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them." Tina assured him and then seemed to remember something. "Queenie told me to tell you something Newt."

"What's that?" Newt asked, tilting his head slightly.

"She said to show her the picture." Tina said with her brows drawn, and Newt's face went red as his hand snapped to his vest pocket.

"What's that supposed to mean, what picture?" Eloise asked looking between Newt and Tina.

"I have no idea, she didn't explain." Tina raised her shoulders.

"I'll send you a copy of my book, if I may." Newt quickly changed the subject.

"I'd like that." Tina nodded.

"I have a better idea." Eloise spoke up. "How would you feel if we came back and gave you your copy in person?"

"I'd like that." Tina said with a laugh as the two hugged, Tina hugging Newt as well, the shy man awkwardly returning it. "Very much."

"Good." Eloise said as the boat horn sounded.

"That's us." Newt said and with a few final goodbyes they boarded the ship, Tina smiling as she watched Newt looping Eloise's arm through his.


	20. Chapter 20

As soon as they had settled into their rooms they retired to their cases where they went about taking care of the creatures and Eloise made sure none of her artifacts had acted up while she was gone. Eloise was pretty excited as well, Newt had said he wanted to talk to her about something important. He had invited her to a dinner on deck he had set up for the two of them.

She had laid out a dark green sleeveless dress that just brushed her knees, it had a pattern embroidered into with a shimmering green thread, a pair of dark green heels, v neck and v dip in back, a pair of dark green fingerless lace elbow length gloves, and instead of the usual loose hang that most dresses had this one gently hugged the curves of her body.

She wasn't ashamed to say that she was hoping for a discussion of the romantic variety, maybe a long due confession from both parties. As she worked she found herself slipping off into daydreams about how it might go causing her to blush like a fool.

She made her way back to Newt's shack sending a bright smile to the magizoologist who smiled shyly back at her. Not paying attention to what he was doing as he was watching her Newt ended up spilling food all over Dougal who was helping him with the Occamies. Dougal shook the food from his fur onto Newt causing Eloise to giggle.

"Are you ok Newt?" Eloise asked as she walked over to him, helping him brush off his clothes.

"Fine, fine, just got a bit distracted." Newt mumbled in embarrassment.

"Distracted by what?" Eloise asked with a small smile.

"Oh…uh…just my thoughts…I guess." Newt ducked his head.

"Really? What were you thinking about?" Eloise questioned, her head tilting to the side as she gazed up at Newt.

"….you." Newt looked away from Eloise, whose eyes widened in surprise. "…and tonight…just thinking…about it…"

"You sure you don't want to tell me the big secret now would you?" Eloise reached up to his shoulders causing Newt's face to truly erupt as she brushed off a few more pieces of food, her hand lingering.

"I…I…" Newt shook his head when the words wouldn't come out.

"Alright." Eloise withdrew her hands. "I'm going to put back the books I borrowed from you then go get ready, ok?"

"Right, sure…I'll be in in a moment." Newt nodded quickly.

"Ok." Eloise ducked into the shack as Newt cleaning himself and Dougal off from the rest of the food. She leaned against the wall playing with the necklace Newt had gotten her all those years ago. She just knew that things were going to be better, the past was now and truly behind them.

Eloise pushed off from the wall and moved through Newt's shack putting things back to where they belonged. She shifted through some papers, reorganizing them as she went. She grabbed a ruck sack upside down allowing something to fall out of it to the ground which landed with a dull thunk on the floor. Kneeling down she picked up the square frame and turned it over just as Newt came in brushing the last of the food from his hair.

The smile on Newt's face fell as soon as he saw what was in Eloise's hands and his face went pale, the bucket of pellets he was carrying slipping from his hand hitting the floor with a loud clang sending pellets all over the ground. Eloise looked from the photo of a smiling Leta Lestrange meeting Newt's eyes, her brows drawn together.


	21. Chapter 21

Flashback:

Eloise stood next to Newt in line with the other students, the two of them talking about an interesting object Eloise had just read in one of her books. It was a jewel long lost to time that could produce weather of any kind in small areas. It could be controlled, but was greatly affected by ones mood so it was a dangerous artifact in the hands of someone volatile. Leta gave an overly dramatic sigh coupled with a pout earning a glare from Eloise and a look of concern from Newt.

"Leta, are you ok?" Newt asked.

"Just didn't sleep well last night." Leta said in a faint voice leaning her head on Newt's shoulder. "It gave me a bit of a headache and I could really use some quite."

"Well thank goodness we're not in the middle of class." Eloise mumbled.

Newt nudged her lightly placing a finger to his lips and motioning to Leta dozing on his shoulder. While he wasn't looking Leta smirked at Eloise. Eloise grit her teeth, but her face remained impassive not wanting to give Leta the satisfaction.

They moved along in line with the others in silence now thanks to Leta's 'headache' and as they approached the front Eloise became worried. She didn't want Leta to see what she was afraid of and have that kind of power over her. Also she didn't want Newt to know either, she knew exactly what her fear was and it was embarrassing.

"Newt, you're up next." Professor Dumbledore announced placing Newt before the closet, the Bogart changing form into a small desk complete with typewriter and stacks of papers. "That's an unusual one." Dumbledore commented, somewhat amused. "What Mr. Scamander fears above everything else is…"

"Having to work in an office, sir." Newt admitted to the amusement of his classmates.

"Go ahead Newt." Dumbledore nodded to the desk and Newt aimed his wand at it.

"Ridiculous." He pronounced the spell perfectly and the desk was changed. Eloise was right behind Leta who was up next taking her place in front of the Bogart. Eloise slipped back going to the back of the line with Newt who gave her a questioning look. "Aren't you going to face the Bogart."

"I'd rather go last." Eloise said with a nervous smile.

"Ellie, whatever you're afraid of I'm sure you can perform the spell brilliantly." Newt encouraged her making her smile for real.

"Thank you Newt." Eloise took his hand giving it a thankful squeeze.

She was pleased to see his cheeks flush causing his freckled to stand out even more, sure that her own cheeks were just as red. His hand felt so warm and comforting wrapped around hers. His thumb was rubbing the back of her hand sending pleasant tingles up her arm. It would have been a lovely moment if not for the interruption of Leta coming back to the end of the line.

"Did you see me Newt?" Leta stepped between Eloise and Newt forcing them to let go of each other. Eloise's hand instantly felt cold without Newt's to hold, the same cold clutching at her heart as she glared at Leta.

"I'm sorry Leta, Eloise and I were talking." Newt ducked his head and Leta pouted.

"That wasn't very nice of you Newt." Leta simpered.

"It's not nice to interrupt conversations either Leta." Eloise pointed out sarcastically, but Leta chose to respond by hugging Newt's arm, practically hanging off of the awkward Hufflepuff.

Oh how Eloise wished she could hex the girl into oblivion, but there were too many witnesses…and her high moral ground of course. The last of the students finished up just in time as class was about to be dismissed.

"Professor." Leta called out raising her hand right before he could excuse the class.

"Yes Miss Lestrange?" Dumbledore acknowledged her.

"Eloise hasn't gone yet." Leta pointed out with a fake smile, the Professor turning to her, brows raised.

"Eloise?" He questioned.

"I…we…I just thought we…were out of time?" Eloise tried weakly as Dumbledore's eyes peered into hers, looking for the truth and seemed to find it.

"Class dismissed, Eloise please stay after to complete today's assignment." Dumbledore said.

"But that's not fair, we all had to do it in front of each other, so should she." Leta pointed out, her voice whiney.

"I believe you were dismissed with the others Miss Lestrange, please go to your next class." Dumbledore said kindly, but sternly as well. Leta nodded shooting a sneer at Eloise before sweeping out of the class calling for Newt over her shoulder. Eloise glanced nervously from the professor to Newt who gave her an encouraging smile.

"You'll be great Ellie, I'll wait for you outside ok?" Newt said kindly.

"Ok." Eloise nodded, smiling as Newt gave her a brief one armed hug before Leta came back dragging him out of the room by his arm. Eloise slowly turned back to the professor who was leaning against his desk looking at her contemplatively with his arms crossed

"Do you want to tell me why you chose not to participate today Miss Baewolf?" Dumbledore asked as Eloise shifted from foot to foot.

"I'm sorry professor." Eloise ducked her head not wanting to be seen as less in the eyes of one of her favorite professors. "I just don't want people to know what I'm afraid of."

"People? Anyone in particular?" Dumbledore asked kindly as he stood up from his desk.

"Just…" Eloise glanced off to the windows overlooking school grounds worrying her hands. "Just people."

Dumbledore looked at her with twinkling blue eyes that seemed to see far more than the earthly and peer deeper into the situation. Letting out a thoughtful hum he walked back over to the wardrobe which was shaking from the angry bogart inside. Eloise's eyes went wide as he opened the door with a flick of his wand allowing the shapeshifter of fear out.

At once in locked onto Eloise and changed into Newt and Leta with their arms wrapped around each other and to make matters worse it was not her kind loving Newt that stood before her. His face was twisted into a sneer that matched Leta's causing her heart to beet wildly in her chest.

"Why would I want to waste my time with you when I have Leta?" He said coldly before turning to look down at Leta in adoration, cupping the side of her face. "She's everything you aren't, a real lover of creatures. She shares my dreams and she understands me in ways you never could."

"You are so pathetic." Leta giggled maliciously as she leaned into his touch placing her hand over Newt's. "Always trailing after Newt like a lost puppy, it's just sad really."

Eloise had tears streaming down from her eyes as she raised her wand and muttered a silent 'Ridiculous' changing Leta into a wart covered frog and Newt into a hyper toy poodle puppy. The bogart scampered back into the closet, the door slamming shut, and the lock turning with a click.

"Eloise…" Dumbledore held out a handkerchief to her. She took it with a thankful nod dabbing at her eyes. "So you want to talk about it?"

"Newt and I were really good friends, still good friends, but lately with Leta around her barely has any time for me." Eloise said softly as she worried the handkerchief in her hands. "I know I sound needy, but I miss him when he's standing right next to me and it hurts."

"I'm sorry you're going through this Eloise, have you talked with Newt?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"I've tried, but never seem to get anywhere with it." Eloise shook her head. "I keep hoping it will just work out and fix itself."

"That rarely if ever happens Eloise, you should sit him down and speak with him, make him understand your concerns." Dumbledore advised her. "Newt is a very caring individual and I believe he values your friendship very much."

"You're right, I've been silly." Eloise sighed.

"It's not silly to want to keep your friends close or to fear losing them, it shows how much you care for them." Dumbledore reassured her. "Now I believe you have a quidditch match coming up."

"I do, I better go get ready." Eloise nodded with a smile, feeling better having talked with the professor about it, like a weight had been lifted from her heart. "Thank you Professor."

"Anytime Miss Baewulf." Dumbledore smiled watching as she went out of the room. Eloise came out into the hall glancing around for Newt, but he was nowhere in sight. She frowned as she walked a bit down the corridor thinking perhaps he might be there.

"Eloise! There you are!" Devin ran up to her. "Come on, we have to get to the pitch."

"I'm just looking for Newt. He said he'd wait for me to finish with Dumbledore." Eloise explained still glancing around for him.

"Newt? He's already down at the pitch. He came down with that Leta girl." Devin told her causing her face to fall. "Eloise, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Eloise shook her head, heel toeing it toward the pitch with Devin quickly following.

"You don't seem ok." Devin pointed out.

"Devin, when a girl says I'm fine when asked if she's ok that means she's not ok and doesn't want to talk about it." Eloise told him in a clipped voice.

"Sorry, just asking." Devin mumbled.

"I'm sorry for snapping Devin, I'm just disappointed is all." Eloise shook her head.

"Newt ditched you again for Leta." Devin surmised.

"Yeah." Eloise admitted.

"Maybe it's time you just cut him loose." Devin commented.

"Devin, he's my friend even if he's not exactly acting like one now." Eloise replied. "Professor Dumbledore gave me some advice and I've decided to take it. I'm going to sit Newt down and have a long talk with him, tell him what I've been feeling."

"And you think he'll listen?" Devin asked.

"I do." Eloise nodded. "Newt is a good guy."

"If you say so, but if you need someone to hex some sense into him all you have to do is ask." Devin through his arm around her shoulders playfully.

"Thank you Devin, but I hope that won't be necessary." Eloise chuckled as they separated to the boy and girl lockers.

Devin watching her go with furrowed brows shaking his head at the whole situation. Eloise deserved someone that would be there for her. Sighing he turned to the locker rooms to get ready for the game hoping Eloise would be alright. Today they would be up against Slytherin and he hoped Eloise ready for it.

The Slytherin Seeker was Leta Lestrange and he knew that would be a distraction for Eloise. Once ready and out on the field he saw Leta and Eloise in their places starring each other down. Leta had a dark smirk on her face while Eloise's looked like it was set in stone, their animosity toward one another clear. This was going to be one heck of a match of that Devin was certain.


	22. Chapter 22

She hadn't reacted the way Newt would have pictured, she had simply set the photo down not meeting his gaze. She then moved toward him not pausing as she swept out of the shack moving through the habitats straight to her office. Newt stood frozen in place as the doors closed behind her separating her from himself.

He glanced down at the picture of Leta still on his table top and felt anger bubbling up in his heart at himself. He snatched up the picture staring down at Leta's smiling face one last time before crumping it up and throwing it into the trash. He always seemed to be hurting Eloise some way or another and now it was happening all over again, but now he wasn't going to let her get away. Placing a hand into his pocket before rushing after Eloise.

The moment her doors closed behind her she placed her hands in her hair on either side of her head as tears burned her eyes. She paced away from the doors, her hands falling to her mouth to cover up her sobs. She didn't understand, after all this time, he still had that woman's blasted picture.

She walked over to her desk falling into the seat crossing her arms on the desk top and resting her forehead on top of them, no longer sobbing, just allowing the tears to fall from her eyes. She was so wrapped up that she did not notice Dougal appearing just inside her door having followed her inside. Dougal reached up to the doors opening them allowing Newt to step inside closing the door behind him. His heart broke at the sight of her, her shoulders shaking with each shuddering breath she took.

"Ellie, I can explain." Newt tried slowly walked toward her.

"After all that she did to you, to us and you kept her damn picture." Eloise slowly raised her head, red rimmed eyes staring at him. "I had really thought…I had hoped, that I was enough for you…" Hurt beyond measure emanating from her gaze. "But I never will be, will I?"

"Eloise, it's just a picture, I didn't even know I still had it, it doesn't…." Newt started.

"Doesn't what? Mean anything? Is that what you were going to say?" Eloise tensed up like a spring. "Then why did you keep it?"

"When you first came down to my case I still had the picture, I didn't want you to see it so I stashed it in the back of a drawer." Newt said ashamedly. "I had kept it all those years before you came back because I couldn't let go." Newt started wringing his hands. "I thought that at first after leaving school she'd get into contact with me…but she never did. I had the picture up for so long I forgot it was even there then I put it into the drawer and forgot about it all over again." He let out a tired sad sigh. "You were right about her Eloise and I was too stupid to see it." Newt hung his head. "I hurt you over and over again, but you stayed with me until I pushed you away and made you leave." He came over kneeling in front of her taking her hands in his. "Eloise I can never apologize enough for what I did to you, but you have to know that Leta is in the past…" He reached up cupping her face, rubbing a tear away with the pad of his thumb. "You are my now, at least I'd like you to be."

"Newt…" Eloise looked at him, her brows furrowed.

"I can prove it, just let me…" He searched his pockets quickly taking out a simple gold pocket watch.

Opening it he revealed a round cut picture behind a glass cover opposite the watch face, it was a picture of Eloise. It was when they had gone to a street fair together in Hong Kong and stayed for their Spring Festival. They had been looking for a Qilin for Newt's book and decided to stay for a little longer after his research was done. She was waving a sparkler around with large laughing smile, she hadn't even known that Newt had taken that picture of her.

They had so much fun that day, Eloise had even got dressed up in in a pink kimono that faded into brown decorated with pink cherry blossoms and got her hair done up in a traditional fashion, pink cherry blossoms in her hair.

"Oh…" Eloise blushed.

"Wait, I think I have other photos here…" Newt stood searching his pocket taking out a few more pictures form their adventures together, fumbling as he dropped a few and knelt down to gather them. Eloise knelt down with him chuckling softly as she helped him gather them up depositing them on her desk. "So…I mean…I don't expect for you to forgive me or anything…but you're not…you're not going to leave or anything are you?"

"I left once." Eloise looked up at him with a soft smile. "I'm not making that mistake again."

"I'm glad." Newt's gaze fell down to her lips, making her eyes widen a bit, then he glanced back up to her eyes.

He was looking right into them, studying her carefully causing Eloise to duck her head, her cheeks burning. Newt reached up tilting her chin with a single finger so she could see the emotion in his eyes and he could see her feelings through her gaze as well.

She nervously licked her lips in anticipation of what might come next as she slowly placed her hands on his shoulders. Holding onto his coat, pleading for just a touch, a sign, anything to prove this moment was real; that it might last. He leaned forward rubbing the bridge of her nose with his lips and she could feel his warm breath fanning her face causing her to gasp as he pecked the tip of her nose. He then weaved a hand through the side of her hair tilting his head to the side, their warm lips nearly brushing now.

Time stood still as her lips found his, melting into each other…finally. Eloise moaned gently against his lips. Neither one of them had the desire to part but as soon as their lungs burned for oxygen they were forced to break the kiss.

"I-I'm sorry… I just…" Newt said quietly, overwhelmed, his hair a disheveled mess atop his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Eloise giggled, her hands had wandered more than she realized.

"Good." Newt gasped, cupping Eloise's neck as he brought his lips to hers once more.

Eloise beamed, holding his hand over her heart and breathing in deeply, holding her close. Newt chuckled, wrapping a stable arm around Eloise's waist as he continued to softly kiss her. His lips were so soft… He tasted her tentatively with his tongue, and Eloise did the same. Eloise swearing she heard a low moan from the back of his throat. They both pulled away breathless once again spending a good fifteen seconds staring at each other until Newt finally realized something.

"It was you… it was always you…." Newt said lovingly.

"I'm glad you finally noticed." Eloise smiled and kissed his nose.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: 'Keep on Loving You' is the next installment in my Fantastic Beast series after 'Loving Still Remains', I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
